


The Flutter

by LMillay



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 52,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMillay/pseuds/LMillay
Summary: Death is a once in a lifetime encounter and hardly anyone is ready for it. She appeared on the shores of Kattegat, washed up from a shipwreck, and from her was taken everything she had ever known. The Gods can be gracious to those they love and they seemed to love her most of all. What she was given in return for her sacrifice was greater in some ways than what she lost.
Relationships: Aslaug (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Bjorn (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Hvitserk (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Ivar (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Lagertha (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Ragnar Lothbrok/Original Female Character(s), Ubbe (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**T** he sun rose over the horizon, casting it's long, warm rays across the bay and into the harbor. Ivar sat on the porch of the Great Hall, watching and listening as always. He sat up as his eyes fell upon something on the shore, it appeared from his distance to be a crumpled pile of linens but there was blonde hair that poked out from beneath that caught his attention.

"Ubbe!" he called over his shoulder, beckoning his older brother from inside and he appeared with a cup in hand. "What is that?" he asked, pointing and Ubbe's blue eyes followed his direction. His eyes narrowed in order to focus but shook his head.

"I don't know," he said and handed his cup to Ivar before moving down the steps. Ivar watched his brother eagerly as he descended to the shore and crouched before the mysterious object. Ubbe carefully peeled back the white linen and slightly jumped back when a pale, feminine face came into view. She had creamy white skin, her pink lips were tinged with blue and he lowered his ear to them, listening quietly. He quickly removed his cloak, wrapping it around her petite figure and scooped her into his arms, ignoring the dampness that soaked him. He carried her back to where his brother sat and waited, Ivar stared in amazement.

"Who is she?" he murmured but Ubbe continued into the hall, bringing attention to himself.

"Ubbe?" Ragnar asked, his eyes watching as his son laid the girl before the hearth and the sons of Ragnar along with Ragnar himself huddled around her. "Who is this?" he asked as he reached out and pulled tendrils of blonde, wet hair from her face.

"Ivar spotted her on the shore, she was among pieces of broken wood, perhaps a sunken ship?" Ubbe offered.

"The storm was fierce last night," Bjorn spoke up and Ragnar glanced at him then looked back to the girl.

"She will need warmer clothes," Aslaug's voice came and all eyes were on her. "Ubbe, bring her to a bed and I will fetch her a dress," she instructed and Ubbe obediently picked the girl up once more, carrying her to an empty bed. Aslaug entered and Ubbe left, closing the door behind him.

"I wonder how long she was down there," Hvitserk mused as the brothers and their father sat before the fire, Ivar now joined them. "I am surprised she survived the night," he finished.

"I wonder where she comes from," Ubbe said and the others nodded in agreement.

It was high noon before she roused, startling Aslaug as she shot up straight in bed and looked around fearfully. Aslaug stood and rested her hand gently on the girl's slim shoulder.

"Quiet, child, you are safe," Aslaug assured and the girl's crystal eyes looked up at her before she laid back down.

"Where am I?" she asked, Aslaug poured her a cup of water.

"You are in Kattegat," she explained. "Where is the rest of your party?" she asked and the girl pulled herself into a seated position, taking the cup.

"I do not know, the storm came from nowhere and wrecked our ship," she said, sipping on the water gratefully. "The last thing I remember is clinging to the mast, screaming for my father," she said and Aslaug gazed at the girl, sadness in her expression.

"It is clear he did not make it, I will send men out to find if there are any survivors though," she promised and the girl smiled at her. "What is your name?" she asked.

"I do not know," she announced.

"Where were you going?" Aslaug questioned.

"We were sailing home, we had visited my brother's new lands and as I said, the storm," she murmured and shook her head.

"Rest, I will have food brought to you and let you know any news of survivors," she pressed and the girl nodded, returning the cup before settling into the pillows. Aslaug left the room and felt the eyes of her sons as well as her husband upon her.

"Well?" Ragnar asked and Aslaug sat beside him.

"She does not know her name, she was sailing home with her father and perhaps more, she claims the storm came from nowhere and the last memory she has is clinging to the mast, screaming for her father," she told and the boys shook their head.

"She is resting?" Ragnar asked and Aslaug nodded.

"We will go to see if there were survivors," Bjorn announced, standing and beckoning to his brothers.

"I will stay here," Ivar said and Bjorn's eyes lingered for a moment but did not argue, he knew his brother's fear of water. They marched off and Ragnar looked to his wife.

"You have seen nothing on this?" he asked and she shook her head. "She must not be a threat then," he dismissed with a wave of his hand and Aslaug smiled briefly. It was well known for her powers of sight and Ragnar put great faith in them, he believed that if there were any threat to the village washing up on the shores, Aslaug would foretell it. She was not so sure, she felt something in her heart that was not kind nor fortunate for Kattegat, it echoed when she gazed upon the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Ivar gazed at her from the shadows, studying her every breath and attempting to decipher just who she was. She sighed heavily in her sleep, rolling on her side and causing Ivar to shirk back, worried he had woken her. With the shift, more skin was revealed and a tattoo showed on her chest, poking from the linen. He stared at it, strange in markings and after a moment, he moved forward. He pulled himself up to the side of her bed and reached to the fur, about to pull it further.

"Don't," she commanded, her blue eyes flying open and her hand grabbing his wrist, he froze in fear. "The things we see cannot always be unseen and some things are not meant to be seen," she murmured, he looked back to tattoo and then her eyes.

"Why?" he asked and lowered his hand, she exhaled.

"For they may bring unknown consequences," she stated as she pulled herself up in bed, leaning against the wall and Ivar pulled himself to a seated position on the bed.

"Who are you?" he demanded and she shook her head, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm not entirely sure anymore," she murmured and he growled, that was not an answer.

"How do you not know?" he questioned and leaned forward, studying her closely.

"The shipwreck, it took away many of my memories," she said and Ivar saw the wide eyes, the horror of what had happened fill them. He fell back slightly, realizing there may be authentic emotions behind her words and she fiddled with the fur between her long fingers. "I remember sunlight, bright and beautiful, I remember boarding the ship but the only memory I have is the cracking of the mast, the stern and being shoved beneath wave after wave," she shuddered and looked up at Ivar. "The next memory I have is arms, warm, strong arms picking me up and carrying me," she said and Ivar cringed, Ubbe.

"Nothing else?" he questioned and she shook her head.

"Nothing," she assured and he grunted, dropping to the floor. "Why do you crawl like a snake?" she asked and he stopped, glancing over his shoulder for a moment before shuffling from the room. 

\-----

She peered out the door, watching the Great Hall's gathering and timidly slipped out, shutting the quietly. She stood against the wall, her large blue eyes taking in everything around her and trying to melt into the wall.

"Why are you hiding?" a voice came and she looked over quickly, caught off guard. The tall and beautiful Aslaug stood, her hands clasped before her, a smile on her face.

"I feel so out of place," she said softly and Aslaug looked to the bawdy nature of the men enjoying the drink.

"They are all harmless, they are far beyond the ability to wield an axe," she promised and looked back at the girl. 

"I told the other man that came to see me, I have lost all memories," she said.

"The other man?" Aslaug questioned and the blue eyes rose again, they reminded Aslaug of a doe.

"He was strange, he crawled along the ground like a snake," she explained, scrunching her forehead in confusion and Aslaug smiled, nodding.

"That is Ivar, my son," she explained.

"Oh, I am sorry, I didn't mean anything by it," she quickly said and Aslaug laughed.

"No, no, I am not offended, he does crawl on the ground like a snake but he also strikes as one, so I would watch your tongue with him, he is impatient," she warned and the girl nodded quickly. "Come, let us go together," she offered, holding out her hand and the girl took it slowly, Aslaug led her into the hall. Immediately the sons of Ragnar's eyes were on them as well as Ragnar themselves and Aslaug stopped in front of her husband. 

"She's awake," Ragnar said and Aslaug wrapped a comforting arm around the girl's thin shoulders.

"She is but she says she has no memory of what happened nor where she came from," she explained and Ragnar's blue eyes fell on the girl, studying her. 

"What is your name?" he asked and the girl shook her head.

"She does not remember it," Ivar spoke up and Aslaug looked to him. "I have spoken to her before," he said and Aslaug looked back to her husband. 

"Well, until she is well I think we should keep her here and care for her," Aslaug stated and Ragnar nodded, raising his glass.

"You will find no argument from me," he assured and smiled at the girl, Aslaug felt her fall into her embrace. She was nervous with men, Aslaug wondered if that was because she was in a strange land or if it had to do with where she came from. Aslaug hoped the longer the girl stayed with them, the more memory she would obtain and the more of her tale would be told. 


	3. Chapter 3

She crouched down behind a shrub, peering through the sparse branches and watched as the brothers fought, axe against axe. Sweat soaked their linen shirts but they continued with ease, ignoring it. She watched as Ubbe struck against Hvitserk and then against Ivar, who remained seated on a rock. She admired the crippled man that seemed to par so easily and without strain. She felt akin to the art of this play and wished to join them but did not understand why, instead she sat watching. 

"Do you always sit in bushes?" a voice came, she shouted in surprise and stood quickly, nearly stumbling over the hem of her skirt. Ragnar stood there, a bemused smile on his face and she steadied herself. 

"I am sorry, I did not want to interrupt your sons," she began and lowered her eyes, she felt a finger hook beneath her chin. He brought her face upwards and held her gaze. 

"Do you enjoy watching them?" he asked and she felt the heat rise in her cheeks. 

"It is not in that way," she began, nerves filling her stomach. "It is that I feel I know the axe as they do but I do not remember why," she explained and Ragnar's eyebrows rose, interested. 

"Ubbe!" he shouted and Ubbe moved towards his father. "Give her your axe," he commanded and Ubbe gazed at his father speechless for a moment but held out his axe to her. She stared at it for a moment then tentatively took it, wrapping her fingers around the wooden handle and instinctively remembering the weight. 

"It is as though I have held this before, in a past life," she whispered and looked to Ragnar. "May I throw it?" she asked and Ragnar stepped back, as well as Ubbe, to give her room. The group of men watched in amazement as her arm wielded backwards and released the axe at the right moment, it flew the air. The blade found its mark in the center of a tree and the girl stared at it, as much in amazement as the men. 

"I would say you have handled one before," Hvitserk shouted as he removed the axe from the tree and the girl smiled demurely, she looked to Ivar who stared at her silently. 

"Thank you, Ragnar," she said quietly before scuttling off into the forest, nervous beneath the youngest brother's steel gaze and excitement filled her, the axe was the first familiar sensation she had felt since she washed upon this land.


	4. Chapter 4

Ivar let the juice from the fruit dribble over his lip, wiping at his chin with the back of his hand and listening to his brothers' normal banter of women, another thrall they were fixated on in the village. He had no time for them, they were below him and less than his worth. He was going to be bigger than Kattaget, he was going to marry a woman of great nobility and beauty, not a simple thrall. The large wooden doors opened and Ivar glanced up, his gaze fixed on the desolate girl that showed up on their shores. She walked into the hall with his mother, her long blonde hair flowed around her thin shoulders and her large, round blue eyes glanced around the hall at the people that filled it. She was a beauty, none could deny that but she was trouble, he felt it brewing the moment she threw the axe, she knew more than she spoke.

"But alas, our brother, our poor youngest brother," Ubbe stated, slapping a hard hand on Ivar's shoulder and causing him to grunt in disagreement. "He vies for another, one who cannot see past his crippled legs," he jeered and Ivar growled, gripping his cup tightly. 

"And who is that?" Hvitserk asked, though his tone gave away he knew who it was.

"Our beautiful mermaid, stranded upon our shores and her memory completely wiped from her mind, the perfect prey for Ivar, don't you think?" Ubbe commanded and Hvitserk laughed, Ivar stabbed his dagger in the table.

"Will you two shut your idiotic mouths!" he roared and Ubbe laughed, ruffling his black hair. Ivar slapped his hand away angrily and looked up to see the girl's eyes upon him. He grimaced and slunk off from the table, ignoring the teasing calls of his brothers.

\---

"Why do they tease their brother so meanly?" the girl asked, looking up at Aslaug and the Queen's eyes drifted to her sons, watched as Ivar slunk away.

"He is an easy target," she replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Because he is crippled?" she queried and Aslaug smiled.

"Because he lets himself be," she countered and the girl looked back to Ivar who disappeared into the cold out the doors. "You need to have a name, I cannot call you girl much longer," Aslaug mused and raised her hand, a thrall was quick with a drink."I think Genowefa will fit you," she said, studying the girl.

"Genowefa?" she questioned and Aslaug nodded.

"It means white wave, you rode in on the white waves," she explained and Genowefa's eyes fell to the milling people, she liked the name. 

\---

Genowefa clasped her hands as she walked down to the dock, she wanted to see the sea and take the fresh air rolling in from the water. She noticed Ivar hulked in a seated position, eating an apple and staring out at the gulls as they circled in the white sky.

"I am sorry your brothers tease you," she said as she stopped beside him and he looked at her, she felt as ever, nervous under his steely gaze.

"It does not matter, it does not effect me," he assured but she saw different in his expression.

"You are an adept axman," she complimented and Ivar studied her for a moment then look back to the sea as he took a bite of his apple.

"You are good with the ax as well," he said and she smiled.

"Yes, it has given me comfort though I am not sure why, the ax feels familiar in my hands," she said, looking down at her hands and then to Ivar who continued to stare at her.

"Perhaps you were a great warrior back in your land," he offered and she laughed, shaking her head. Her blue eyes stared out over the horizon and sighed, enjoying the cool breeze against her pale skin.

"No, I do not think so, I am not brave as a warrior," she dismissed and both fell silent.

"You are shivering," he commented suddenly and she glanced up then looked down at her hands, they were shaking slightly.

"It is nothing, only nerves," she said with a shrug.

"Nerves? Why should be nervous?" he demanded.

"It is you, Prince Ivar," she said and her eyes rose, to meet his. "You make nervous," she said and then looked back at her hands again, Ivar chuckled in disbelief.

"Tell me how? You know nothing of me," he demanded.

"It is your eyes, I feel they tear me apart and see to the core of my very soul," she said and Ivar's smile fell, his eyes stared into hers. "You have the eyes of gods, Prince Ivar," she said. "And I fear to stand in them," she stated.

"Genowefa!" Aslaug's voice came and she looked, seeing the tall Queen standing further back. She curtsied before Ivar and hurried to reach Aslaug, feeling Ivar's eyes upon her the entire way.


	5. Chapter 5

She woke with a start that night, a hand over her mouth and those steel eyes boring into her, she stared back at him wide-eyed. 

"I think you're lying," he hissed and removed his hand, she sat up on her elbows. 

"Lying?" she questioned and he sat back on her bed.

"You know who you are, where you come from but you do not want to tell us," he stated.

"I promise you, I do not know who I am," she vowed and glanced down at the dagger in his hand. 

"You remember something," he argued and leaned over her again, she fell back to her pillows. 

"Prince Ivar," she started to object but he pressed his lips against hers. He pulled back suddenly and she looked at him confused, he growled before he dropped to the floor. He slithered from the room like a snake and the door creaked shut, she stared into the darkness.

=====

'Ivar," Aslaug spoke, crouching beside her youngest son. He was sat on the porch, unprotected from the cold and had been this way for a while. "Why don't you come in and warm up?" she asked, wrapping her arms around her knees and Ivar shook his head, she sighed. Her youngest had always been the troubled, dark and conflicted one which didn't help with his crippled legs. 

"I'm not cold," he stated and she nodded, gazing out at the village, it had started to snow. "I don't trust her," he said and she looked back at him.

"Who?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"That girl that washed up on shore," he explained.

"Genowefa?" she questioned and he looked at her.

"Who?" he asked.

"I named her, I could not call her girl any longer," she said and Ivar shook his head.

"You've become too comfortable with her, mother," he warned and looked back at the wooden carving in his hand. She rested a hand on his shoulder and gazed at the back of his hair.

"You've become too jaded, my son," she countered. "You trust none and will have none that trust you, I do not want that," she said. "I want you to be happy, Ivar but you seem to be set on never allowing that," she continued, he shrugged her hand off his shoulder.

"You're too soft, mother," he griped before crawling away and she stood, staring after him. She sighed and returned to the hall. 

\------

Genowefa crouched behind the bush, gazing between the branches as Ivar threw his axe angrily into the tree and pulled another one from beside him, throwing it again. There seemed to be so much rage and anger in his throws, she wondered where it came from. The more times he threw the ax, the angrier he became and it was after the second time he retrieved the axes that he started yelling with anger. She shirked backwards, slightly nervous he would catch her but also entranced by his rage. She stared as he threw his shirt off, sweaty and breathless. She studied the muscles in his back as they moved with each ax throw and admired his biceps as they flexed. The final ax was thrown but he stayed put, he did not retrieve them. Instead, he sat on the rock, angry and panting for air. She felt sorry for him, she could not imagine being the ridicule of her own siblings and the village. 

With a burst of courage, she rose to her feet and stepped out of the woods, his heard turned as her feet snapped a branch. She froze in place and waited, he did not look at her.

"Why do you follow me," he commanded and she exhaled, moving forward. 

"I don't know," she replied honestly, stopping beside him and his eyes moved to her, staring into her own. 

"You don't know a lot," he muttered and his eyes fell back to his lap. "Do you come to mock me as the others do?" he asked and she quickly shook her head, that was the last of her plans. "Then why are you a shadow?" he demanded again, his eyes moved back to hers. 

"You intrigue me," she explained and he stared at her silently.

"Intrigue you? I am not some caged animal to study," he growled and she lowered her eyes quickly, she was ashamed of what he thought. He dropped to the ground and moved to retrieve the axes once more. 

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked boldly, he froze in motion and she wished she could take back what she had said, it was too bold. He returned to collecting the axes and made his way back to the rock. 

"What?" he asked as he pulled himself up on the top and situated himself. She knew she could not go back again and would only enrage him by refusing to repeat herself.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked again and he threw the ax, it landed with a thunk in the tree. 

"I didn't," he said and she stared at him, she was sure she did not dream it. 

"You did," she fought and he looked at her, ax in hand. 

"And who would believe you? That a prince of Kattegat kissed a wretch washed up on shore? Why would I kiss you? What do you have to offer me? You are not of noble blood, you are just a piece of shipwreck," he growled and threw the ax again, she felt her stomach drop. His words cut like the blade of his ax and she stepped backwards. She turned quickly and disappeared back into the forest, regretting approaching him. Regretting ever feeling sorry for him, he was as cold hearted and cruel as the villagers said.


	6. Chapter 6

She rolled over in bed, trying to find a comfortable position but to no avail. The room was cold, the furs kept her warm but then they became too warm, she threw it off with a sigh of desperation. The door creaked open and she paused, listening. She heard the slither of a snake across the floor and she sat up on her elbows, peering into the dim light of the torch. She had expected him, she didn't know why or how but she knew he would come, he was like a moth to a flame. 

"Why do you come again, Prince?" she demanded and he pulled himself on the bed, his eyes narrowing.

"I can come and go as I please," he warned and she did not say more, he was right. He reached out and pushed back her long blonde hair, it fell behind her shoulder. "You are too beautiful to have been no one," he stated. 

"What do you mean?" she asked, unsure how to take his comment and he stroked her pale cheek, studying his fingers on her skin. 

"You are beautiful, there must have been some man that vied for you," he continued and moved slightly closer, she smelled the ale on his breath. It was clear he was slightly inebriated and it put a little bit of fear in her heart, how well did he control himself beneath the influence? Her answer came as his hand lowered and cupped her breast through her thin underdress, she gasped as his thumb ran over her perked nipple. "Does that feel good?" he asked and she stared at him, his walls were down.

"Prince Ivar," she murmured and his hand went to her cheek, cupping it in his palm. He moved closer and pressed his lips against hers, she could not deny the feeling that ran through her. The warmth that rushed over her and between her legs, she could not stop the quiet moan that escaped her lips as he pulled away. He smiled at her, it was the first smile she had ever seen upon his lips and though it was for reasons she did not like, she could not refuse it was beautiful. 

"Do not fight it, let it happen," he whispered, his hand running up her leg and taking the hem of her dress with it, his fingertips ran over the inside of her thigh. This was familiar to her, she had felt this before and knew it would bring pleasure but she was not sure of the man who would give it to her, she did not know if she could trust him. 

"You will discard me after this," she moaned and his lips trailed down to her neck, she tilted her head. 

"So?" he asked and she could not disagree with him, this moment was all she cared about right then. His hand pushed aside her legs, which did not fight him and his fingers slid in between her folds, wet with need. "You are wanting this as much as me," he promised, kissing her lips again and she returned the kiss, at last, he was right. She pulled him down with her as she fell into her pillows and he let her kiss him, let her tongue slide into his mouth as his fingers explored inside her. "You are so warm," he groaned and she moaned in agreement. 

"Prince Ivar," she whispered as his lips trailed down her neck again and he growled, his fingers starting to thrust in as well as out of her. His thumb grazed over her clit and her legs spread themselves further. 

"You are a whore," he growled into her ear and bit her earlobe, she moaned. It was all pleasure now and no pain. "You are my whore," he finished and she moaned again, clinging to him. "Say it, say you are my whore," he commanded.

"I am your whore," she moaned, tilting her head backwards and he bit her neck, she whimpered in pleasure as his fingers continue to fuck her. He took the soft skin of her neck between his lips and sucked on it, she felt the pleasure rising. She dug her head back into her pillows as she panted in anticipation and suddenly Ivar removed his fingers, she felt the bed grow warm beneath her. She looked up and stared at him in confusion, he was gazing at his fingers. They were wet with her release and he looked at her, she stared at him. He pushed his fingers into his mouth and sucked upon them, closing his eyes. 

"You taste delicious," he groaned and opened his eyes, she was still trying to catch her breath. He leaned down over her and held her gaze. "You will let me have you whenever I want," he commanded and she buried her fingers into his hair at the back of his neck. She trailed her fingers down his neck and down his back, his eyes closed as his body shivered. 

"Yes, Prince Ivar," she vowed and he pressed his lips against hers, she gasped as he bit her bottom lip. Pulling back, she saw her blood stained his lips and he licked them with a smile on his face. He pulled the fur back over her and disappeared into the night as quickly as he had appeared, she stared at the ceiling. He had left her more confused then when he came and she wasn't sure she liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

She was gathering mushrooms with other girls of the village when he came for her next, he did not approach her nor disturb the other girls, she felt his gaze above anything else. She looked over her shoulder and saw him seated on a stump, quietly staring at her as he whittled. She looked back to the other girls who were spread out and distracted by the hunt. She lowered her basket to the ground and quietly made her way through the forest, towards Ivar. She looked back to the girls and when she turned her attention back to where Ivar had been, he was gone. She stopped and looked around, feeling her heart drop. She heard a branch break ahead of her and she looked quickly nothing. She moved forward, her eyes trying to find him and gasped as she was pulled down to the ground behind a bush. She was on her stomach and she struggled, she wanted to see him. He pinned her down with an elbow at her back and his other hand pushed up her skirts, grabbing at her bare ass. His fingers slid between her folds again and shoved inside her, causing her to yelp in surprise. 

"You will be quiet," he growled in her ear and she lowered her head to her arm, covering her mouth with her sleeve. She felt his fingers leave, she whimpered in disagreement but she was turned on her back, gazing up at him. He shoved her skirts upwards and she stared as his face lowered between her legs, she mewled. His tongue expertly licked, stroked and tasted her as she tried her best to keep quiet. His fingers parted her lips and buried his face between her legs again, she grabbed at his hair. She tugged on it with need and was not gentle about, he didn't argue. Her hips bucked upwards, shoving herself into his mouth and he continued to pleasure her with patience. He pulled back as she released and she looked down at him as he wiped his mouth, licking his fingers. "Even more delicious," he muttered and looked at her. He grabbed her face in his hand and kissed her ferociously, she pulled him closer to her. 

"I want you, Prince," she begged and both knew what she meant, she saw fear enter his eyes. She had never seen it before and it worried her, had she said something wrong? 

"No," he said simply and pulled himself from her grip, slithering back into the woods. She stared at him, again he left her pleasured but needing more. 

\------

"My son follows you," Ragnar said and Genowefa looked at him, startled he had addressed her. She had been seated beside him for a while and he had made no motion that he knew she was there. 

"Does he?" she asked, her eyes moving to Ivar who sat surrounded by brothers but ignored. 

"I have seen him when you go to forage, he follows you and does not return for some time," he said and she quickly lowered her eyes to her cup. "He disappears into your room and does not return for a while," he stated and leaned forward, she held his blue-eyed gaze. "Does my son pleasure you?" he asked and her eyes widened, not knowing how to respond. "Tell me, does he?" he pushed and she nodded silently, a smile filled Ragnar's face as he leaned back.

"A true son of Ragnar, even with crippled legs," he mused, looking to Ivar and drank from his cup, it was the first time she had seen a pride in his eyes when he looked at his youngest. "Does he promise you anything?" he asked and she looked back at him.

"Promise me?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Marriage," he said and she shook her head.

"No, he tells me I am not of noble blood," she replied and Ragnar laughed quietly, nodding. 

"That is his mother speaking," he said and shook his head, smiling as he drank from his cup with his eyes on Ivar. 

\-------

She slipped into his room, gazing around at the chaos inside and then looked to the bed where he laid, asleep. He snored lightly and it made her smile. She moved closer to him and stared at him, completely unguarded. She leaned down and kissed his cheek, a dagger was against her neck within seconds. His eyes flew open and he stared at her. 

"What are you doing here?" he demanded and she remained still.

"I wanted you," she explained and he lowered the dagger finally. 

"You do not get what you want, you are my whore," he said and she kissed him, she had no interest in this game tonight. She let her hand run down his bare chest and slip beneath the blankets, he grabbed at her arm. "Don't," he commanded.

"I want you," she repeated and moved her other hand beneath the furs. She gasped as she felt something strange and saw Ivar close his eyes, it was clear he had dreaded this. "What is that?" she asked, staring at him.

"My legs," he said and his eyes opened, holding her gaze. "I told you no," he said and went to move away, she thrust him down by the shoulder. He looked at her, surprised by her strength and her action. Her hand moved over to his lap and found what she had been seeking. "It will not matter, do not waste your time," he commanded, pushing her hand away but she returned it. 

"I want you," she said again and kissed his lips as her fingers tickled his cock, she trailed her lips down his neck. "I will have you," she vowed and bit his earlobe, he hissed at the sting of pain. She felt his cock flinch, move and she smiled. Ivar was of fire and blood, there was no gentle touch that would arouse him. It was pain and anger. She bit his neck and he growled but she did not release him, continued to stroke him. His cock grew beneath her touch and he moaned suddenly, the mix of pleasure with pain arousing him. "I will have you," she repeated again and moved the blankets down off his body. His cock rose between his crippled legs and she forced herself to ignore his deformity, she would not have this moment ruined. 

"Do not pretend not to see them, they are hideous," he said and she looked at him. She did not respond, instead, she lowered her mouth to his cock and wrapped her lips around it, she looked up as he whimpered like a pup. It was quickly made clear to her, her mouth was the first that had laid upon his cock and every sensation he was feeling was the first, she reached up and tweaked his nipple, his growled angrily at her. Her mouth made a pop as she pulled off his cock and she smiled at him. 

"I told you, I want you," she repeated and he stared wordlessly at her as she lowered her mouth on him once more, closing her eyes enjoying it. This was natural to her, it made her wonder if she had been a whore before coming upon Kattegat but she ignored it, she didn't care why. She was going to pleasure him as he pleasured her and drain him of his seed. Her tongue flickered around and her hand massaged his balls. He moaned, groaned, whimpered and even at one point, begged her for release. She pushed her mouth further down his cock and he cried out as he came, it rushed down her throat. She pulled off of him and wiped at her lips, smiling. "Now you're more whore," she said, leaning over him and he was quick, pulling her lips down upon his. 

"Fuck you," he growled and she smiled.

"Fuck you," she repeated and he kissed her again, she bit his bottom lip as she pulled away. He wrapped a hand around her throat and squeezed, she moaned. He looked at her surprised but there seemed to be great happiness in her reaction, he squeezed tighter. She held his gaze and his other hand grabbed her breast, squeezing, she moaned again. 

"Fuck," he muttered and she knew she had won him over, knew he was hers now. No other woman would take him from her and it sent thrills through her, to have conquered such a stallion. 

=======

Ivar leaned into the table, Genowefa at his right and listened to his brothers' bawdy jokes, rolling his eyes at them. Meanwhile, Genowefa's hand was busy beneath the table, stroking and petting him as he hardened, he shifted suddenly. It was difficult not to gasp at her touches and he saw the sly smile on her face, he knew she took great pleasure in this. He was hard, harder than he'd like and looked at her as she removed her hand, standing. 

"I need fresh air," she said and swiftly left the table, he watched her disappear out the doors. He looked back to his brothers, they had taken no notice of her departure and he doubted they'd care where he went. He dropped himself to the floor and pulled himself out of the Great Hall, she stood on the edge of the porch. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he demanded, pulling himself into the seat and she turned, looking at him.

"What?" she asked with a simple shrug and he pointed to his lap, his hard-on was very apparent. She smiled and stepped closer, staring at it. "I wanted you," she said and he shook his head.

"You are more trouble than I thought," he said, pointing a finger at her and she smiled.

"Am I?" she asked and he stared as she knelt before him. "I think I am just the right amount of trouble for you, Prince," she said quietly and stroked his cock, holding his gaze. She had been shy, demure before and suddenly, this new side of her was coming to the surface. He couldn't deny he was entranced by it but he hated it at the same time, he could not get her from his mind. Her taste, her kiss and her touch, the touch that had made him come alive. He stared as she pulled his cock from his pants, he hissed at the sudden cold but she was swift, wrapping her mouth around him. He leaned his head back, his hands gripping the arms of the chair but he quickly looked around.

"Anyone could see you," he growled and she agreed without removing her mouth. "Do you not care that you will be seen as a whore?" he demanded and she pulled off of him.

"No, for I will be seen as your whore," she replied, massaging his balls and his eyes lit up, he wanted her more than ever before. He pushed her head back down and she obediently wrapped her mouth around him, sucking him off. He came quickly, his seed coursing down her throat and she gently returned his cock to its covering, stepping back. She inclined her head in a bow. "Prince Ivar," she said and returned to the hall, he stared into the village. No one milled in the streets and he silently thanked the Gods though he couldn't deny the allure of being watched. She was going to be a problem for his dreams of conquering the world but as he rubbed his half hard cock, he couldn't deny he needed her more than wanted at this point.


	8. Chapter 8

The morning sun rose and Ivar made his way to the hall for breakfast. His eyes sought her presence but she wasn't there. He moved out to the porch but didn't find her there either, Ragnar sat in his seat. His blue eyes looked to his son and for a moment they shared a gaze before Ragnar broke it, looking to the harbour.

"She left earlier," he said at last and Ivar stared at him in surprise.

"Who?" he demanded and Ragnar looked at him, a bemused smile on his face.

"The woman you shadow," he said and Ivar scowled.

"Where did she go?" he asked and Ragnar shrugged.

"I did not ask," he answered and fell silent, Ivar paused for a minute before retreating to the hall to finish his breakfast.

\------

Hvitserk had been tracking the deer for a good part of an hour, convinced he was going to bring it down but the longer the hunt continued, the more fascinated by the deer he became. He crouched down and watched as it grazed, never knowing death was an arrow away.

"You'll lose the deer if you continue to stare at it," a voice came, startling Hvitserk and he looked over his shoulder, surprised.

"Genowefa?" he asked quietly, she stood behind him. "Where did you come from?" he asked, looking around and glancing back at the deer who was gone now. "Shit," he muttered and looked back at her, she smiled. "You made me lose him," he chastised standing and she shrugged.

"There will be more, prince," she assured, clasping her hands before her and he sighed, shaking his head.

"Why are you out here?" he demanded and she shrugged, gazing around the trees.

"I feel safe here," she replied and her blue eyes fell back on him. "It is as though it remembers me when I cannot remember anything," she said and Hvitserk studied her but nodded.

"I feel the same," he replied and rested a hand against the tree trunk. "Why does Ivar follow you like a lost pup?" he asked and she laughed, shaking her head.

"He does not," she assured and Hvitserk snorted.

"You could've fooled me, every time you enter the forest, he's trailing behind," he said and peered over her shoulder. "How did you get here without him following actually?" he asked and she glanced behind her as well, like she wasn't sure they were alone either.

"I left before the sun rose," she explained. "The only that saw me was your father," she answered.

"I am surprised he lets you walk so freely when so little is known of you," Hvitserk stated and she smiled.

"He knows my heart questions as much as he does," she promised. "You seem unsettled, Prince Hvitserk," she said and he looked at her, studying.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his brow furrowing in frustration.

"I watch you, you drift from table to table, you seem to have no true friends and do not seem to have a place among your brothers," she explained and he shook his head again, removing his gaze." You seem to not have direction," she continued. 

"What direction would I have? I will not inherit a throne, I will only fight in battles for a banner I have no say in," he remarked.

"Then why not seek your own direction?" she inquired and he sighed.

"Should you not be back with the other women, weaving or something?" he discouraged with a wave of his hand and began to walk from her.

"There will come a day, Hvitserk, a crossroads and you will have to decide what you stand for!" she called out and he continued, without acknowledging her words. She sighed and turned back to the forest, seeking flowers.

\--------

Ivar stared at the cloud his breath formed in the air him, he laid on his back and hands on his chest. He glanced up hearing footsteps approaching and there was no attempt to hide his anxiety in the distance she had put between them, he wanted her at his side now. She folded her skirt below her as she sat beside him and he reached out, running the rough fabric of her dress between his fingers.

"Where did you go?" He asked and she gazed down at him.

"To see if there were flowers," she explained and he nodded. "Why? Did the prince miss me?" She asked innocently and he rolled his eyes, pulling his hand away from her.

"We should be back," he said as he lifted his torso off the ground and rolled to his knuckles, beginning to drag himself away. Not hearing her footsteps behind him, he glanced over his shoulder and stopped seeing she still sat. "What are you doing?" He commanded and she looked at him

"I am staying," she stated and he shook his head

"You are coming," he argued and she smiled at him, he knew the smile. It was the same smile his mother gave his father when he amused her but Ivar did not like to be the subject of one's amusement. 

"Are you implying you own me, Prince Ivar?" she asked, cocking her head to one side and he rolled his eyes.

"I am implying that I care for you more than my brothers and they will not save you should you come to harm," he stated and again saw the smile at the corner of her lips. "Do not take much weight in that, my fancies change with the wind," he growled and swiftly crashed through the forest ignoring the silence that followed him. He entered the village and found his father in the stable, giving an apple to his favoured horse.

"Ivar, returning from your hunt?" Ragnar asked, stroking the horse's face.

"What?" Ivar asked, confused. "I was not hunting deer," he said and Ragnar smiled, never moving his eyes back to his youngest.

"No, it was not an animal you hunted but still you sought prey," he assured and looked up to Ivar. "You do not know who she is," he reminded.

"Neither do you but there does not seem any fear of letting her walk freely," he countered and Ragnar smiled again.

"Allowing her to walk freely is very different from bedding her," he explained and Ivar quickly looked away. "Does she make you happy?" Ragnar asked at last and Ivar shrugged.

"Whatever happiness is," he muttered and Ragnar studied his son. Since the day Aslaug disobeyed him, he had wondered the life laid out for Ivar and he grew more worried the older he became, he seemed angry at anything. 

"Does she ever leave your thoughts?" he asked and Ivar looked back to his father, shaking his head silently. "Keep her then," he said.

"You sound as soft as my mother," he grunted and looked up surprised as Ragnar rested a hand on his shoulder.

"It is not softness, son but a life lived, I have loved many women and let some go that I should not have," he said and Ivar knew he meant Lagertha. "If she makes you happy, if she does not leave your mind then you must keep her," he said, tapping Ivar's chest and then biting out of his apple.

"I do not know how to keep her," he said and Ragnar smiled, that familiar smile that spoke what he would not say. He patted his son's shoulder and left him seated in the stable with his thoughts.

\--------

Ragnar sat beside the pretty girl, her crystal eyes looked over at him and a smile slid across her plump lips.

"King Ragnar," she welcomed, with such warmth.

"You have my youngest at odds," he stated and she laughed.

"I do not know why he controls it all," she said and Ragnar nodded, his eyes gazing around the hall.

"Perhaps but we are stupid as men, we do not see it that way," He replied.

"While I am here, he is my Prince as he is everyone's," she told. "And what he wishes of me is what I shall do, as with all your sons, yourself and Queen Aslaug," she told and Ragnar looked back at her.

"So you lay with him out of duty?" he asked and a crimson tone flushed her cheeks, she lowered her eyes. "I do not think he lays with you for the same reason," Ragnar said quietly, leaning into her and then stood, leaving the table. Her eyes flitted to the doorway where Ivar had entered, his eyes fell on her as well and for a moment, they held each other's gaze. The man scowled and quickly skirted around the hall, disappearing into the shadows.

\------

"Our son has fallen in love," Aslaug said as she laid in bed, waiting on Ragnar who stripped his shirt, revealing his battle-weary chest and back.

"Has he?" Ragnar asked and rinsed his face with the water from the bowl.

"Do you not see how he chases her skirts?" Aslaug questioned and Ragnar nodded, drying his face as he moved towards the bed. He tossed it to the side and began untying his breeches.

"It is little what a man will do for a woman's scent," he said, climbing into bed and ran a hand up her inner thigh. "Her kiss, her touch," he continued and with a swift move, buried his face between her legs. The Queen closed her eyes in pleasure and looked down as he lifted his head again, a smile on his face. "Her taste," he murmured and buried his face again, she moaned in pleasure.

"I worry she does not pursue him for the same reasons," she murmured and Ragnar sighed, rolling on his back while staring at her. 

"I have spoken to her, she says she obeys him as she obeys his brothers and you," he said and Aslaug shook her head as Ragnar stroked her calf muscle. 

"So she holds no love for him," she surmised and Ragnar shrugged.

"Perhaps not now but she may," he replied and rolled on his stomach, running his fingers further up her leg.

"But what if she does not? Ivar is not built to take heartache," Aslaug said and Ragnar rolled his eyes.

"Wife, I think you protect him too much," he said and spread her legs, pushing his fingers inside her. She sighed heavily, a smile and shook her head.

"You are trying to distract me," she argued and he smiled, sucking on his fingers.

"Is it working?" he questioned and she laughed.

"When has it not?" she asked and he smiled, his head leaning down between her legs again.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a whisper in the village but enough whispers will create a shout. The rumour reached the Great Hall and Ragnar's own ears. It amused him at first, that the people thought this but then he began to think of Ivar, his mother had been right: the boy was not made for heartache.

Ragnar stood passing against a tree when an axe flew by his head and dug into the trunk, he looked to it. He then looked over his shoulders and saw his youngest seated upon a large rock, two more axes in hand. Ragnar sighed and finished before tucking himself back in, removing the axe.

"Ivar," he greeted and Ivar stared at him.

"Have you slept with her?" He seethed and Ragnar smiled, twiddling the axe in his hands.

"I assume you mean Genowefa and you have heard the rumours," he stated and Ivar narrowed his eyes.

"Answer my question," he commanded and Ragnar sighed.

"Ivar, I have not slept with her nor had the desire to," he promised.

"Why, what is wrong with her?" He asked quickly and Ragnar rolled his eyes, returning the axe to his son.

"Do you _want_ me to sleep with her Ivar?" He asked.

"No," he said and Ragnar smiled.

"Then don't make a case for it," he said and left his son seated.

Ivar dropped to the ground but paused hearing branches cracked, he looked into the woods. He saw the figure of Genowefa as she passed, wearing the brilliant blue cloak Aslaug had provided and a basket in hand, she was gathering flowers again. He quickly changed his path and followed after her, stopping as she did. She crouched down to pick a white flower and lifted it to her nose, inhaling.

"Why do you follow me, Prince?" She asked without turning.

"How do you know I was?" He asked and she looked back at him.

"You are louder than a bear," she teased and stood, gazing at him, he scowled.

"I am not," he warned and she smiled still. "Why is the village spreading the rumour that you have laid with my father?" he demanded and she shrugged, seeming to be unaffected by it.

"Perhaps it is because he does not restrain me in my freedoms with knowing so little about me," she replied. "I do not pretend to know why villagers whisper about me but I do not blame them, I know very little about me as well," she said. 

"Does nothing upset you?" he asked and she laughed.

"Prince, why do you come out here?" she asked.

"I came to speak to my father but then saw you and thought you may need my protection," he said and she glanced around the empty forest.

"Have you seen something?" she asked.

"No but that does not mean they are not there," he said and she nodded.

"Well then I thank you for your loyalty," she said and curtsied, he growled.

"Do not do that," he commanded.

"You are a prince and I must," she said and he shook his head.

"No, you do not," he said. "I want you," he said, he had caught her scent and it reminded him of her taste. He reached out and played with the hem of her skirt, she watched him.

"Prince Ivar," she began but he was quick, his hand trailed up her leg and saw her eyes closed, her lips part. She wanted this as much as he did and she would not deny him, he was a prince of Kattegat. He grabbed hold of her skirts, pulling her down upon the ground and she yelped as she fell to the ground, he climbed over her. He pinned her down to the ground with an arm on her neck and shuffled her skirts up around her waist, sliding his fingers between her legs. She did not hesitate to allow him room and her eyelids were lowered, her breath panted as he blocked her airwaves.

"I will fuck you and you will scream my name so the forest becomes alive with it," he growled in her ear and released his arm from her throat, she gasped for air. "I want to watch as you find the Gods by the tip of my tongue," he continued and moved down, spreading her legs further apart. He buried his face into her warm mound and groaned at the taste of her, it was something he desired daily. She wriggled, moaned and gasped with excitement. He pulled back and she whimpered, looking at him. "Say my name," he reminded and buried his face once more, she said it. "Louder," he grunted and she screamed it, birds fluttered from the tree above them. He moaned in pleasure, the thought that any who walked in the forest would hear his name carry with her voice and he began to lick more ferociously, causing her to cry out more. He finished and sat back, watching her gasp for air as she revelled in her release.

"Thank you, Prince," she murmured and he pulled himself up beside her, he pushed back a lock of her blonde hair. "Why are you so kind to me?" she asked and he gazed into her eyes.

"Because you are so kind to me," he answered and she reached up tentatively, then pressed her hand firmly against his cheek.

"You are a good man, Ivar but you allow your weakness to overcome your character," she said and pet his skin. "You may love the glory of blood and battle but at your heart, you are a good man," she vowed and he paused for a moment before pressing his lips against hers, she wrapped an arm around his neck.

\-------

"What do you think she is truly up to?" Ubbe asked, watching as his brother embraced the blonde and Hvitserk looked to him.

"What do you mean?" he asked and Ubbe shrugged.

"She lays with the crippled son of Ragnar, pretends to know nothing about where she came or who she was, it seems odd," Ubbe stated and they turned from the scene, retreating into the forest.

"He seems to please her," Hvitserk said, referencing what they had just watched.

"He does but she is far too beautiful to want to spend her life with a cripple," Ubbe argued and Hvitserk shrugged.

"Maybe not everyone is as shallow as you, brother," he offered and walked faster, moving ahead of Ubbe.


	10. Chapter 10

The black sails arrived on the horizon early one morning, the mists were rising from the sea and surrounded them, providing them coverage until it was too late to do anything. Ragnar stood on the docks with his sons and his wife, watching as they approached. Genowefa stood beside Aslaug, silent as the others and Ragnar kept his eyes returning to her face, to see if she recognized these ships. The ships grew closer, Ragnar saw a tall and broad-shouldered man at the helm of one, his eyes on the gathering. He did not wait for the ship to be tied off, stepping down off onto the dock and walking towards Ragnar, as though he knew him.

"King Ragnar?" the man said, a deep and gruff voice, Ragnar nodded. "I am Jarl Harald of Agder, I have come for my daughter, Asa," he said and looked to Genowefa, she stared at him in shock.

"She is your daughter?" Ragnar asked.

"Our ships were nearly all destroyed in a storm and we were separated, I have been looking for her ever since," he said.

"How did you know she was here?" Aslaug asked.

"I have had men seeking her through the lands and was told by them," He explained and looked to Genowefa, she still stared at him. "Come, daughter, greet your father who has sought you in many lands," he urged, waving to her and after a moment, she moved towards him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her tightly. "I am glad to see you are well, I give great thanks to King Ragnar for caring for you," he said, releasing her and looking to Ragnar.

\------  
Ragnar sat beside Aslaug at dinner, they had invited Harald and his men to eat with them. Harald sat beside Genowefa or as she was now known, Asa.

"Do you believe this?" Aslaug asked and Ragnar shrugged.

"Why should I not?" he asked. "I have heard the legends of Harald, he is not a man I would like to come against in battle," he said.

"It took him so long to find her," Aslaug said and Ragnar nodded.

"But he did not know where she landed," he said and looked at Ivar who had kept his distance. He looked back to Harald as the large man rose from his seat and raised his cup.

"A toast to the great King Ragnar who has taken my daughter in and treated her like family! I could find no better of a man in all the lands!" he announced and everyone shouted in agreement before drinking, Ragnar inclined his head to show thanks. Aslaug rose as Harald approached and he took the seat she had left. "You have a fine kingdom here, King Ragnar," he complimented and Ragnar smiled.

"I hear you have one of your own," he replied. "The soil is rich and the people even richer," he said and Harald nodded.

"It is true, we have been fortunate," he agreed. "My greatest fortune though lies in my daughter," he said and Ragnar looked to the blonde who seemed nervous to be seated with strange men. "Though she does not seem to recognize me," he said quietly.

"She has not been able to remember anything," Ragnar said and Harald stroked his long, thick beard.

"I feared this but had hoped differently," He said. "Is he your son?" Harald asked, pointing to Ivar and Ragnar nodded. "He seems to see nothing else but my daughter," he remarked.

"She is a beautiful woman," Ragnar assured and Harald nodded.

"She is," he mused and fell silent. "You have kept her well and I promise I will reimburse you for your troubles but I have to ask another favour," he said and his eyes fell on Ragnar. "There is a man that seeks her hand in marriage and I do not wish it but he is forceful, he will bring an army upon my lands to force it," he said. "I need you to keep her safe," he said.

"He will turn his men to my lands if he finds out," he said and Harald shook his head.

"He will not find out," Harald promised. "She is happy here, I can see it in her and her happiness is the only I care for," he remarked. "I will make it worth your troubles," he promised and Ragnar gazed at him.

"How long?" he asked and Harald shrugged.

"Until I defeat him or until she finds another to take the throne, retake what I lose," he said and Ragnar looked back to Asa, her eyes were on Ivar.

"So be it," Ragnar said and Harald smiled, clamping a hand on his shoulder.

"I will send you the reimbursement when I return to my lands then send for her if I am victorious," he vowed. 

\---------

Ivar laid upon her bed that night, gazing at her as she brushed her long blonde hair and paused to look at him.

"Why do you stare at me, Prince?" she asked. "I have had enough prying eyes for the night," she said and he sighed.

"You are his daughter, then?" he asked and she shrugged, returning to brushing.

"If he says I am, I have his eyes," she stated.

"But you are not sure," Ivar interjected.

"No, I am not sure," she replied quietly and put the brush down, standing up. "Are you spending the night in my bed?" she asked stopping before the edge of the bed and looking down at him.

"Will it be the last we have?" he asked and saw a smile tug at the edge of her lips.

"Your mother tells me my father has paid Ragnar to keep me here," she said and sat on the bed. "I do not think I will be leaving with him," she said and Ivar reached up, wrapping a hand behind her head. He pulled her down and kissed her lips, his hand trailing down her body. He tugged at her legs, pulling her to sit over him and she moved back, holding his gaze. "I will hurt your legs," she murmured and he shook his head.

"I do not care," he replied and with a gentleness he had not seen before directed at him, she straddled him. She hung just above him, not putting weight on his legs and leaned down, kissing him again. "I love you," he whispered between her kisses and she pulled back, staring into his eyes. 

"You love me?" she asked and he stroked her cheek.

"Why should I not?" he inquired and she shook her head.

"You know hardly anything about me," she countered and he pulled her to his lips once more.

"What I do know I love, you have been the kindest to me and shown me a love I thought I would never receive," he said and she kissed him again, his hand slipped between her legs. It rubbed her over the fabric of her dress and she moaned against his lips. He pushed her to her back, still rubbing on her and lifted her dress, finding her bare skin. He trailed a finger up her inner thigh and gently rubbed between her legs, she moaned again. "You are so beautiful when you release," he whispered, kissing her shoulder and she whimpered as he continued to massage her. "I want to watch you like this for the rest of my life," he murmured and buried his face in her neck, sucking on the skin. The more she whimpered, moaned, squirmed, the more hungry he became and he quickly shoved himself down between her legs, burying his face between her legs. 

"Ivar!" she hissed and he stared at her, his tongue flicking inside of her. He pulled back and shoved his fingers inside her, slamming them in, out.

"Don't leave me," he said and she looked down at him as she began to ride her release. She nodded breathlessly and moaned loudly, her hips bucking upwards. He quickly pulled his fingers out and was met with a stream of water like liquid in his face, she looked down at him. He ran a finger through it and slipped his finger inside his mouth, he groaned. "You taste like the Gods nectar," he murmured and she smiled, still catching her breath. He pulled himself up beside her and rested his head upon her chest, she kissed his hair.

"I will never leave you, Ivar, even if my father's ships were to take me from here, my heart would be yours," she whispered and he wrapped an arm across her waist, pulling her into him. 

\--------

Ragnar gazed at her, dumbfounded and then looked to her father, he seemed uneasy with what she had just said.

"My daughter, I leave you here only to protect you," he said and she looked back at him.

"I remember nothing of my homeland and I wish to, father," she said and looked back to Ragnar. "You have shown me only the greatest kindness but I wish to return with my father," she spoke, her eyes drifting to Aslaug besides Ragnar. Her gaze was on Ivar, knowing the words Asa spoke now were breaking his heart.

"If that is what you wish," Ragnar said and looked to Harald.

"Asa, if I fail to protect you, he will take you," Harald warned and Asa nodded.

"I know the risks but I would rather remember who I am then hiding as someone I am not," she said, moving towards her father and he sighed, stroking her cheek.

"I have never been able to deny you, since the day you were born," he said and kissed her forehead. "We will leave then," he said and looked back to Ragnar. "King Ragnar, I thank you for your help again and will reimbursement when I return to my home," he promised and Ragnar stepped down, shaking his hand. "Men! We sail!" Harald shouted and the men shouted in agreement, rising from their seats. As they marched from the hall, Asa caught Ivar's gaze and a moment was shared before she disappeared out the doors with her father. Ivar made his way to the porch, gazing down into the harbour and watching the ships being boarded. He felt a presence behind him and looked, Aslaug stood quietly. 

"I am sorry," she said and Ivar looked back to the ships. 

"It does not matter," he grunted, moving down the steps of the Great Hall and entering the village, Aslaug sighed. Ivar was not one to forgive easily and she feared how many layers of hate this would add to his heart.


	11. Chapter 11

Ivar wrapped his hand around the girl's neck, she grunted in displeasure, but he didn't care, just tightened his grip. He slid himself inside her and began to pace, it wasn't the same pleasure. He didn't find the same passion with the thrall as he did Asa, but he needed to release, need to get out his pent-up rage. He felt himself let go and he lost awareness of what he was doing, He heard the girl crying out for mercy, but he didn't focus on it, just continued to fuck her. He slammed hard into her and growled as he released, feeling the tensions leave his shoulders. He let go of his grip and the girl dropped lifeless to the floor, he stared at her for a moment. 

"Girl," he said, poking her but she remained still. Ivar growled and pulled off her, quickly putting himself away. He crawled out of the room, the home and into the village, someone would find her at some point. He crawled into the hall, feeling his mother's eyes as usual on him but ignored her, slamming into his room. He shut the door and pulled himself up on the bed, laying back. Asa was a constant in his mind, even in battle and he would return home with sadness. She was not there to greet him nor there to keep his bed warm. His dreams were filled with her writhing beneath him, calling out his name and begging to have more, more of him. He would always wake angry and alone.

=====

Ivar sat on the porch of the Great hall, staring into the night, and dealing with another restless night of dreams. He rubbed his legs, wincing in pain and sighed, leaning back in his seat. 

"Again?" a voice came, and Ivar looked up, Aslaug stood beside him. "How long will she haunt your dreams for?" she asked, and Ivar scowled.

"I don't know mother," he retorted.

"Your mind needs to be clear and focused on the next raid, not her," she dismissed, and Ivar sighed. 

"My mind is clear, she does not fog it enough," he replied, and Aslaug rested a hand on his shoulder. "She cared for me, saw past my legs," he said, and Aslaug sighed. 

"There will be others that do, my love," she promised, stroking his black hair and he pulled away. "You need not kill every thrall in the village to sate your needs," she said, and Ivar looked up at her. "This was the third in a month, I cannot keep making them disappear," she warned.

"I do not mean to kill them, I do not realize I am doing it, but I lose myself," he said with a shrug. "She enters my thoughts and I just get lost," he murmured and looked back to the village. 

"Why did you let her leave then?" she demanded.

"Let her leave? She decided on her own, there was no changing it," he argued. 

"So, you must let her go then if she left you then you must leave her," Aslaug explained and Ivar shook his head.

"I cannot," he said. 

"Then you will suffer," Aslaug stated and left him, Ivar knew she was angry with him. She had always wanted the best and the greatest for Ivar, but he could not follow her path any longer. 

\------

Asa had arrived in Agder weeks after leaving Kattegat and the moment the ship broke through the fog, the mist, it seemed familiar. It triggered memories buried before and she inhaled the salty scent, admired the land. The ship was pulled dockside and tied off; her father helped her down.

"Welcome home, daughter," he spoke, and she smiled at him, then looked back to the scenery. 

"Welcome home, sir," a voice came, and she looked. A handsome, tall young man stood with a bowed head to her father and her father clapped his shoulder, smiling.

"Eirikr, it seems you have kept everything in order as I asked," he complimented, and the man smiled.

"I have," he agreed. 

"You remember my daughter, Asa," he introduced, and the man bowed his head again.

"Of course, I am glad you found her safe and glad you were able to return her home,” he replied, his eyes never leaving Asa. 

"Come, let us go to the Great Hall and celebrate her return," Harald announced and headed up to the hall. 

\------

They came in the night, without being noticed and by the time Harald knew he was being attacked, it was too late. He could gather as many men as he liked, they still had the upper hand and Asa watched in horror as her father, her brother was killed before her. She looked in horror at the man that stood before her, he had long blonde hair with a single braid, a blonde beard and his brown eyes were streaked with blue paint, he smiled at her.

"Asa, daughter of Harald Granraude, I am Gudrod and have come to take you as my wife," he said, she slowly shook her head. "Take her," he commanded, and she screamed as she was swept up in large arms, carried off from the slain bodies of her family. 

\------

The wedding was had shortly after they landed in Vestfold, Asa was married with tied wrists and a blade at her back, forced to recite the words. She was led back to Gudrod's bedchambers and laid on the furs, a thrall saw to her hair before departing. Asa laid there, awaiting her fate, and wishing Ivar were there, wishing Ivar had got word of the attack. He would gut Gudrod for what he did and what he was about to do. 

The large oak doors opened and Gudrod's tall figure loomed in, a drink in hand. He stopped and gazed at Asa, studying her silently. Asa did the same, studying his handsome features and wondering why he had been so set on her for a wife. 

"I will untie you," he grunted and removed a large blade from his waist band, haphazardly cutting the ropes from her wrists. She sighed in relief and rubbed them, her eyes looking to him. 

"Why did you marry me?" she asked and Gudrod stared at her for a moment, almost dumbfounded by the question. 

"You a renowned beauty in our lands, I had to have you for myself," he explained with a shrug and placed his cup on the table.

"There are many beautiful women in our lands, it could not have been only that," she dismissed, and he sighed.

"Does it matter now? We are married and you are my wife," he stated, turning back to her and she shrugged. 

"You have taken a lot from me to have my hand in marriage, you cannot believe it is given with any love," she said. 

"I do not expect love from you, as my father did not expect love from my mother, but they were married until his death," he said, and she watched as he removed his shirt. He had a more muscular frame than Ivar, his shoulders broader and each muscle seemed to twitch as he moved, she could not help but admire them. 

"Did your father rape your mother on their wedding night?" she asked, and he smiled at her.

"No, he did the same as I am to do with you," he replied and untied his breeches, shoving them to the floor. She could not help but admire his body, his muscular legs and his large manhood that hung semi erect between his legs. 

"And what is that?" she asked, he lifted the furs and slid beneath them.

"Let you come to me," he answered, and she laughed.

"You think I will come to you?" she asked, baffled and he rolled on his side, his back to her.

"You will," he promised and within moments she heard his light snoring, she staring at him. She stared at the ceiling for a minute then climbed under the fur as well, as far away from him as possible.


	12. Chapter 12

Asa sat beside her new husband, watching the Great Hall, it was much like Ivar's and her father's. Gudrod's most favoured men sat beside them and all other sat below them. The best of the food was laid before them but Asa only picked at it, garnering the attention of her husband.

"Eat, wife," he commanded, pushing her plate towards her but she shook her head.

"I am not hungry," she replied and her body tensed as he leaned closer to her.

"That is because you will not fuck me, I would build your hunger," he vowed and sat back up, continuing to eat. She stared at him for a minute and then began to eat, she looked to her husband. He had a triumphant smile on his face and she grew to dislike him more. 

\------

Gudrod took Asa then on a tour of his kingdom, she could not deny it was a beautiful kingdom but as she sat on her horse, beside Gudrod, she missed her home. She stared out at the scene, the lapping waves on the shore and felt Gudrod's eyes on her, she looked at him.

"What do you stare at, Gudrod," she demanded and he shrugged.

"My beautiful wife," he replied and she rolled her eyes, looking back to the sea. "I give a compliment and you roll your eyes at me," he muttered and she sighed.

"Gudrod, you killed my family, stole me from my homeland and demanded my hand in marriage, why would I want to hear anything you had to say?" she questioned, turning her eyes on him again and saw he had been rebuked. 

"I may have done what you say but did I rape you? Did I take what is rightfully mine or have I let you be?" he asked, leaning towards her and anger rising in his voice. "I have taken from you one land only to give you another," he explained. 

"My heart will never be yours for it belongs to another," she warned and his eyes narrowed.

"What is his name," he demanded.

"Ivar, son of Ragnar," she explained.

"Ivar? Ragnar?" he asked. "Is he not crippled?" he questioned and she looked at him sharply.

"I love him," she retorted and he shook his head, looking to the sea.

"I do not need your love, Asa, only your womb," he replied tersely and turned his horse, riding down the shoreline. She watched after him and sighed heavily, looking back to the sea. Gudrod would be happy if she gave him a child, did not require her to forget her affections for Ivar and had no interest in knowing about them.

\-------

Asa shifted beneath the fur, rolling on her side and sighing. She rolled again and Gudrod punched the bed angrily, causing her to jump.

"Woman! Will you be still!" he shouted and looked at her. "Toss and turn, I cannot sleep!" he exclaimed and she turned on her side, her back to him. "What is wrong," he said softer but still gruff. 

"It is nothing, do not worry yourself," she replied, staring at the wall across the room. She nearly jumped as she felt his fingers upon her back, stroking it gently and with a sigh, he pulled her into his strong arms. 

"Calm yourself, wife," he demanded and began to stroke her stomach, she closed her eyes. There was something different in his touch, it was firm but gentler than Ivar's. She could not deny the safety she felt in Gudrod's arms, they were strong and she knew his blade able. She felt sleep washing over her and her eyes slowly closed, her mind resting. 

\-------

Ivar gazed at her, she was beautiful and her replies to him were filled with intelligence, something he admired. She smiled at him, like no other woman beside Asa had smiled at him and reached out, holding his hand. 

"You are the son of Ragnar and the gods smile upon you, Ivar," she vowed and stroked his hand. 

"Do they?" he asked and she nodded.

"They do, they smile upon me as well for I have your gaze on me," she murmured and he realized then she was moving closer, he stared at her lips before they pressed on his. He felt the need fill him, the thralls had only partially sated his need but she came to him willingly. "I am yours, Prince Ivar, however you want me," she murmured before kissing his lips again and his mind went blank.

\--------

Asa stood on the shore, her cloak tightly fastened around her shoulders and her eyes on the sea. Gudrod stood further back, watching her and looked up at the man who stepped beside him, Geirolf.

"Your wife spends a lot of time here," he commented and Gudrod nodded, returning his gaze to her figure. 

"She does," he agreed and looked back to Geirolf. "What is it?" he asked. 

"It is a rebellion, north of here, the land you conquered before we went to kidnap Asa," he explained.

"And what is their problem?" he asked and Geirolf shrugged.

"The same as all, they do not like that they were defeated," he replied.

"Why is this my problem? Send men to deal with it," he said and Geirolf paused but nodded, disappearing into the village. Gudrod looked back to Asa and she turned, her eyes falling on him. She moved towards him and he looked down his nose at her.

"Why do you watch me?" she asked.

"Why do you stare at the sea every day?" he demanded.

"I miss my home," she replied and pushed past him. 

"This is your home," he answered.

"Gudrod you did not even allow me to give my brother, my father their proper burial rights and now they cannot sit at Odin's table, I cannot rest with this," she said and he grabbed her shoulders, swinging her around.

"Would this give you peace?" he questioned

"You cannot give me this, it has been too long," she dismissed. 

"I will send men, see that it is done properly," he vowed and she looked into his eyes. 

"Why?" she asked and he stared at her for a moment before shaking his head. "Why would you do this, Gudrod?" she demanded and he growled, grabbing her by one arm. Thunder rumbled overhead as he stared in her eyes.

"I have lost one wife and I will not lose another to remorse," he growled, lightning flashed behind him and she stared in surprise. 

"You have lost a wife?" she asked.

"I have," he said releasing her arm and turned from her, thunder cracked. "She gave me sons and then was stolen from me," he grunted. "I will not lose another wife," he repeated and she gazed at him, the rain falling heavier. 

"I am sorry for your loss, Gudrod," she spoke quietly and Gudrod was still then shook his head.

"Go back to the hall, you will catch cold," he said and she stood a moment longer. "Go!" he shouted and she sighed but turned, returning to the hall. She entered, finding it warm and comforting from the cold rain now falling. She shuffled to the bedchambers she shared with Gudrod and her thrall began to fuss with her hair, her damp clothes. She sat and allowed the thrall to comb her long hair, staring into the darkness. 

"Tell me," she began and the thrall paused. "Tell me of Gudrod's first wife," she spoke and the thrall began to brush again. 

"She was a lovely woman," she procalimed and Asa could hear it in the tone of her voice, she had cared for her as well. 

"You were her thrall also?" she asked and the woman nodded.

"I was, happy to do it as well, she was kind and gracious," she said. 

"Were they happy, married?" she asked.

"Oh yes, quite," the thrall agreed and tucked Asa's hair behind her shoulder. "I see flickers of that happiness in Gudrod's eyes when he looks at you," she foretold and Asa looked up at her. 

"I have given him nothing but anger," she disagreed and the thrall smiled.

"Perhaps but he enjoys a strong woman," She assured. "His sons will come to love you as a step mother if you let them," she said, undoing the brooch on Asa's dress and the woman stood, to allow the thrall the ability to remove it. 

"My heart remains with another," Asa spoke and the thrall paused, then continued.

"The heart is an amazing thing, my lady," she said and removed her underdress, quickly replacing it with a dry one. "It can love many and for different reasons, do not close your heart to him," she said.

"He killed my father, my brother," she stated and the thrall sighed, nodding.

"I know, I have heard," she agreed. "Gudrod was the result of a loveless marriage and his father was a much crueler man then he, Gudrod received his mother's good nature thankfully," she told. "But his anger, that he received from his father and it is unbridled at times, he is unable to control it," she murmured and closed the brooch. "But as his first wife did, you too can curb it," she promised and held Asa's gaze. "He will work a lifetime to make up what he has done to you, my lady, I can promise you that," she said and inclined her head, taking the wet clothing as she left. Asa sat on her bed and thought on the woman's words. She could not understand how she was to love the man that took her father and her brother from her, stole her from her homeland.


	13. Chapter 13

Gudrod studied his eldest son, the boy had only turned fifteen but he seemed to understand more than many. Gudrod had him when he was young when his wife was young and was faced now with rearing him on his own. 

"She is your stepmother," he spoke and Hallbjornscoffed.

"She does not even let you touch her as a wife should!" he disagreed and his father looked away, he knew he had hit a sensitive spot. "She is here to bear you more heirs, to carry on your bloodline but she has no interest in that!" he exclaimed. "Why should we treat her any different than a stranger to our lands?" he demanded.

"Hallbjorn," Gudrod warned and Hrolf shook his head.

"You expect me to treat her as our own mother, I cannot do that," he dismissed.

"I do not," he vowed. "But you must respect her, she is your stepmother and has the same power as your mother did," he stated. 

"What if she is to give birth to a son? What then? Where does that leave me?" he questioned.

"The same place you are now, you will not be disinherited," he promised and Hrolf laughed.

"A woman can change a man's mind at her smallest whimsy, if she gives you a son, she will demand he holds inheritance," he argued and shook his head. "Why could you not just continue fucking the thralls, father?" he demanded and rose from the table, storming off. Hallbjorn had his father's temper, that Gudrod was sure of and it troubled him.

\---------

It was late in the night, Gudrod had sat for many hours listening to the forests come alive, the night creatures awakening and thinking on what he had done, what he had brought upon his sons. As he neared his bed, he heard rustling as though Asa was awake and he paused, he heard a soft moan. Fear entered his heart, had she taken another to her bed when she had not even laid with him? He crept quietly, listening as her breathing became heavier and silently peered into the bed, he watched in fascination. There were no others who laid with her, instead, it was her and her hand between her legs. He watched as she stroked herself, whimpered at her own touch and watched as her dress lifted up her legs, giving him a fair view of her cunt. He watched her fingers with great knowledge, stroke and rub herself. She tried to remain quiet but it was clear the pleasure running through her body was making it difficult. He moved into the room and gazed at her, her eyes closed. Her eyes opened and she gasped, her legs slapped closed seeing him.

"Gudrod!" she exclaimed. "I thought you were gone," she muttered, pulling at the furs but he took them from her, reaching out. He slid his hand between her knees and she stared at him. 

"I will not take my pleasure from you but I will give you yours," he vowed and crawled over the bed, lowering his large frame between her legs. He felt her eyes upon him as his tongue flickered in the same pattern he had seen her hands work and before she could argue, she was whimpering again. He enjoyed how her hips would jut upwards, giving him clear signs that he was doing it perfectly and he slid his fingers between her folds, they were wrapped in warmth. He groaned against her clit and she moaned, reaching down to rest a hand on his head. 

"Gudrod," she whispered and his appetite became stronger, his tongue more eager. She began to cry out louder, he knew she would wake the others in the hall but he did not care, there should only be happiness in hearing their queen's groans of pleasure. He continued to lick and fuck her with his fingers until her hips flew upwards, her fingers buried into his hair. It was obvious she had released and with one final lick, he backed off of her. He watched her, her head dug backwards in the bed and her breasts heaving as she tried to catch her breath, though they were still covered by her dress. "Thank you," she breathed finally and he wiped his beard clean of her juices, smiling at her. 

"Of course, you are my wife," he stated and removed his shirt, falling into bed. He had been tired before and was more tired now, he rested an arm over his eyes. He jumped when he felt her touch on his bare chest, he peered down as her long fingers ran over his tattooed chest, down his stomach and then his gaze went to hers as her fingers slid beneath the waist of his breeches. "You do not have to," he assured.

"You have given to me and it is only right I give to you," she said and slid her hand beneath his breeches, wrapping around his throbbing cock. He hissed in pleasure and she tickled it, squeezing his balls in her hand. 

"Asa," he muttered and she removed her hand, untying his pants. She parted them and he looked at her face as his cock appeared. He reached over and brushed her hair back over her shoulder, watching as she lowered her mouth. He growled, closing his eyes as she sucked on it and played with his balls, she was well versed in this. "Asa," he whispered, his head falling backwards and she continued to work him in a manner none of the thralls ever had. She continued to massage his balls as he released, never moving her mouth and only sat up when his release had coursed down her throat, she laid back in bed. "Thank you," he murmured.

"Of course, you are my husband," she replied and he couldn't help but smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Asa still did not warm to him after that night, he had hoped for better relations outside the bedroom but it did not seem to be of her interest. He longed for the loving touches of a wife, the memory of his first haunted him daily but she gave none of it to him, only sat at his side in ceremony. 

He laid in bed beside her, it was late at night and he could not sleep. 

"Asa," he spoke and she murmured. "When will you let me have you," he demanded and she sighed, rolling on her back. 

"As it seems my prince does not seek me as I thought he would, I assume I am stuck here and so have your way with me as you will," she muttered and he stared at her.

"That is not very romantic," he commented and she shrugged.

"There is no romance between us," she replied and he shook his head.

"I will not take until you offer," He said.

"I have just offered," she corrected, her eyes opening.

"No, you given in," he replied.

"I told you to take as you wish, that is giving to you," she argued and he shook his head again.

"No," he disagreed and she growled. 

"I have told you that you may have me as you will, what more do you need to hear from me?" she commanded sitting up and he glanced at her.

"I want you to come to me willingly, wantingly," he explained and she rolled her eyes. She sat on her knees, flipping the furs off of him and revealing his naked form, his erect cock. 

"Is it always that way?" she demanded and he smiled, tucking his hands behind his head.

"When it is near you, yes," he agreed and she rolled her eyes again. He watched as she shifted her undress upwards but then with an angry mutter, she threw it off. He stared at her full breasts, her pale and pristine skin. She straddled him and arranged the tip of his cock to her cunt, sliding down slowly. Her eyes closed as he filled her, stretched her and the more she paced, the lower she went on his thick cock. He reached up and wrapped a hand around her throat, her eyes flew open. "I only want to please you, Asa," he demanded and she continued to gaze at him as she paced, biting her lip in pleasure. He stared at the beauty of her in rapture, her breasts bouncing and her head tilted back with his large hand around her neck. "Give me sons and I will give you the world," he vowed. 

"I do not want the world, I only want Ivar," she replied, her eyes falling on him and he growled, rolling her on her stomach. He grabbed her hair in his hand and slammed his cock into her, she yelped in pain. She wriggled against him and he ignored her cries, continuing to fill her.

"You will never have your Ivar again, you are my wife and will only fill my bed," he growled in her ear. "Do you hear me, girl?" he demanded and moved back, slapping her ass. "I thought you would be happy should I give you pleasure but I see now you are much more stubborn than I thought, I will have to control you like I control a new filly," he grunted and slammed into her, she moaned. 

"Gudrod," she mumbled, reaching back to release his hold on her hair but he laughed.

"Stop your whining, you are my wife and I will have you," he said, slapping her other ass cheek as he fucked her. He slammed into her, releasing inside and shoved her to the other side of the bed, falling on his. "I will kill Ivar before I ever allow him to lay a finger or an eye upon you," he growled, sitting up and left the room, still nude. Asa tried to catch her breath after he had gone and deal with the pain inside, he had allowed her no adjustment to his girth. 

\------

The door burst open and Asa groaned in pain as the morning sun streamed inside, she covered her eyes.

"Up, girl!" Gudrod demanded, slapping her naked thigh and she jumped. "We go for a hunt today!" he shouted and she rolled on her side, he slapped her ass. "Come on! No time to waste!" he shouted and threw a dress on her.

"Why am I coming on this hunt?" she asked.

"You are the wife of Gudrod, you will hunt," he commanded and left the room, Asa sighed. His demeanour had changed to her after last night and she knew she should never have mentioned Ivar. Her thrall rushed in to help her dress and do her hair. 

"I have upset him," she said and the thrall worked on braiding her hair.

"You have," she agreed. "He is not happy this morning," she murmured and finished with her hair, snapping the brooch on her dress. She urged Asa out the door after her boots were on and Asa stumbled forward, she saw the men gathered waiting. 

"We ride," Gudrod announced seeing her and marched from the hall, leaving Asa to scramble. She raced after them and saw a large horse standing beside Gudrod's own.

"I cannot ride him," she disagreed and Gudrod looked at the horse, then to her.

"Why not? You ride bigger at night," He said and the men laughed, Asa felt her face grow warm. She was helped by a thrall on the horse and sat there indigent, waiting for the next command. Gudrod's horse lurched forward and the rest followed, including her own. It seemed each time Asa caught up, he would push his horse faster until both were far ahead of the rest and at a breakneck pace. They reached the forest and Gudrod pulled back on the reins, slowing his horse to a stop. She did the same and did her best to dismount with grace, rearranging her dress as Gudrod headed into the forest. She followed, peering around the forest and being sure to keep him in her sight. Suddenly he grabbed her, shoving her roughly against a tree and shunted her dress upwards, untying his breeches.

"What are you doing? The others will be here," she murmured, looking over her shoulder but he grabbed her chin, pushing his lips on hers. He slammed himself inside her and she groaned. 

"I will fuck you until you do not shudder at the pain," he growled, pulling her legs around him and grunting with each pace, the sound of hooves growing closer. 

"Gudrod, please," she begged and he looked to her then to the scene behind them.

"They are far enough off," he replied and continued to fuck her. He continued, the hooves grew even closer and as he released, the voices of the men could be heard shouting to stop. He dropped her legs and tucked himself back in, leaving her to arrange herself. He greeted the men and commanded they enter the forest with him, ready for the hunt. "You will stay with the horses," he declared, looking at her.

"But you wanted me to come on the hunt," she argued and he grabbed her shoulder.

"Do as you're told, girl," he commanded and pushed her towards the horses, she made her way to them. She pulled herself on the horse again and waited impatiently, the gods knew how long a hunt would go. Swiftly, she heard shouts of the men coming from the forest and she thought it quick to find prey. The shouts became louder before they quieted and then the forest was deathly quiet, had they made the kill? Gudrod appeared from the forest, bloodied and with men that had not followed him in. 

"Gudrod?" she asked and he mounted his horse, wiping blood from his face. "Where are the other men? Who are these?" she asked and he gazed at her.

"Those that came with us were not loyal, they had been found to be traitors and I have dealt with them," he said.

"You have killed them all?" she asked, there had been twenty or more. 

"I have," he agreed and turned to the men, all covered in blood as well. "We ride home," he announced and pushed his horse forward, the others followed. Asa looked back to the forest, where now the men who had only just been alive laid dead, slain by their own leader and for reasons he deemed just. "Asa!" his voice shouted and she looked back to him, he waited for her. She pushed her horse forward and joined them. They arrived in the village and Asa saw there was as much riot there as there had been in the forest, families were being rounded up. 

"Gudrod, what is going on?" she demanded as they dismounted and walked into the hall. 

"There were traitors among us, I have seen to it," he replied and walked into the bedchamber, she followed still. She watched as he washed the blood from his face and took his axe from his side. 

"Do they not have any say?" she asked and Gudrod eyed her as he drank.

"What would they say? They would deny it, wouldn't they?" he questioned and set his cup on the table. "Many would deny their own children to save their hide, no, I had to deal with them before they knew I was aware," he explained and undid his breeches, removing them. "Now come, turn over, I am hungry in more ways than one," he said, shoving her over and arranged her on her stomach, moving her skirts over her hips. 

"Will the people not hate you?" she asked as he lined himself up and slid into her cunt.

"Why do I care? I am in the place to make these decisions and they are not," he said, leaning over her and placing a hand on either side. He paced inside and she sat there allowing it. "I do not allow traitors or disloyalty, Asa, from any in my life and there are none who are too high not to be brought down should I deem it," he explained, moving her hair over one shoulder and kissing her shoulder. She felt ice run through her veins, he fucked her with such care but spoke with such a cold heart, warning her to never cross him. "Even those that give me sons," he said and she lowered her forehead to her hands, she questioned now how his first wife had actually died. Had she spoken against him? Against what he was doing?

\--------

Ivar had become attached to her, wanted nothing more than her and it frightened him, he had not felt that beside with Asa. He worried he was betraying her, that he was forgetting her and that he was being disloyal. He could not help himself, Freydis had taken over him and she resembled Asa so that he could pretend it her when they laid together. Asa had not returned and he thought she moved on, did he not deserve the same happiness? He intended on marrying her, hoping to give her children but never assuming he could. Freydis may be a place holder for Asa but he could at least enjoy her while he had her. Should Asa reappear in Kattegat, he knew he would be sure to cause Freydis to disappear just as quickly, his love for the woman was contingent only on Asa's absence.


	15. Chapter 15

It was not long before Asa missed her menses, signalling a pregnancy but she waited before mentioning it to any. She was hesitant to admit as it would please Gudrod and also, this would be her first child, she was nerves. The only she entrusted with the information was her thrall and she would have been the first to know anyhow, as she dressed her. 

"He will be pleased," she told her.

"I know he will be pleased but perhaps I do not wish to give him happiness," she said and the thrall smiled tightly. "I know you are loyal to him as you have been with him for so long but you must understand it from my standpoint," she argued and the thrall nodded. 

"I do not know what I would do in your place so I cannot speak against you," she assured, braiding Asa's hair. 

"He will want a son," she said and the thrall stepped forward, gazing at her hair trying to see if it was done well.

"He would surprise you there," she warned and fixed something in the hair. "I have heard him say he would wish a daughter among sons," she said.

"Did you?" Asa asked and the thrall nodded. 

"He has two sons by his first wife, there is no need for inheritance although he would welcome more," she said.

"He is a different man than most," she murmured and the thrall smiled.

"As I have told you," she reminded and Asa nodded. "I hear him as well in the night when he is sat with his closest advisor, they discuss you," she said and Asa looked up.

"Do they?" she asked. "What do they say of me?" she asked and the thrall folded the discarded dress.

"He speaks of your affections for Ivar," she told. "That he wishes you could have the same for him," she explained.

"It is not that I dislike him so much but he is not Ivar," she said and the thrall sighed.

"My lady, if I may?" she asked, gazing at Asa.

"Please, you are always free to speak openly," she assured and the thrall sat, gazing into her eyes.

"Gudrod has known sorrow his entire life, his father died when he was a young man, his mother had been mentally abused by him and when he was married, it was not for love but dowry," she explained. "And when they at last found love, his wife was stolen from him," she explained. "He knew you young when he set his eyes on you but he desired you more than any, your beauty was well known throughout the lands but also your intelligence," she said.

"Is it?" she asked and the thrall looked at her confused.

"You must know this," she disagreed and Asa shook her head.

"I was shipwrecked before Gudrod came to my home, I washed up in Kattegat and lost many memories," she explained. 

"Well your name has been on the lips of many men who desire you," she said. "Including Gudrod," she said. "He had hoped for love in this marriage and though he struggled on how to show it, he did try," she said.

"So I should simply forget Ivar?" she questioned.

"I do not think you will ever forget Ivar but maybe you could allow Gudrod into your heart a little? You are married to him now, the people have accepted you," she continued. 

"He has grown cold to me," she said and the thrall smiled.

"I will agree but that can change," she said and stood, with the dress in hand. 

"Thank you," Asa said and her thrall inclined her head. 

"Of course, my lady," she said and left the room, Asa remained seated. She rose at last and left the room, seeking Gudrod. She found him in the yard with his sons, barechested and wrestling with his eldest. She watched as youth tried to trump experience and Gudrod lifted him on his shoulders before tossing him to the ground. The people surrounding cheered their leader on and he shouted in victory as his son picked himself off the ground. Asa admired Gudrod's muscle, his strength and his popularity still with the people. They had not rebuked him after his traitor hunt, they had welcomed it as though they too wanted it and encouraged him on. 

Godrud took the linen offered, wiping the sweat from his brow and climbed the steps to Asa. Suddenly she wished him to wrap his arms around her and kiss her passionately but he did not. Instead, he stood and turned, watching his two sons wrestle. 

"They are equally matched for the age difference," she said and Godrud nodded. 

"They are," he agreed and fell quiet, watching. 

"I am with child," she said and Godrud's attention was quickly broken, he looked to her.

"What?" he asked in disbelief and her eyes gazed upon his handsome face.

"I am with child," She repeated and his eyebrows raised. A smile spilt across his lips and he grabbed her by the waist, lifting her high causing her to shout out in surprise. He kissed her lovingly, holding her close and then took her hand, turning to the crowd who had taken notice of the disturbance. 

"Our Queen will give us another heir!" he exclaimed and the people cheered happily but Asa saw the hesitance in his eldest son's face. He had yet to warm to her and she did not know if he ever would. The news of a new sibling did not seem to please him but she was quickly distracted by Godrud who took her again in his arms, kissing her passionately. He led her back into the hall and into the bedchamber, holding her close as he kissed her again. "My beautiful wife," he murmured, his lips running down her jaw and her neck. "You have made me happy," he whispered and picked her up, her legs around his waist. 

"You may not be Ivar but I have grown to love you in other ways," she murmured, holding his face and he kissed her again. "I am sorry for the love I did not give when you tried to give me yours," she said and he laid her gently over the bed, kissing her again.

"All is forgiven," he assured, his hand caressing her breast and his other hand undoing the brooch, removing her dress. He took her nipple through the fabric of her underdress and she moaned in pleasure. His hand pushed her skirt up, lowering himself before the bed and parting her legs, she closed her eyes in anticipation. His tongue found her spots of pleasure and she moaned, hanging her legs over his shoulders. He removed his mouth before she released and undid his breeches, removing himself. He slid inside her and began pacing, holding her gaze.

"I am told you would be pleased with a daughter," she said, stroking his bearded face and he smiled.

"It's true," he agreed. "I have sons but no daughters," he said. "But I will be happy with whatever you wish to give me, they will be beautiful like their mother," he whispered and she smiled. 

\------

Freydis was with child, Ivar rejoiced in the fact and bragged to his brothers, announced it to the people of Kattegat. She was quickly lifted to an untouchable pedestal and Ivar devoted himself to her, to her pleasures. Though Asa remained in his mind, she started to fade further to the back and Freydis took a strong hold over his thoughts. She was his wife and soon to be mother of his child, she was loving to him. He could not deny her anything and became a disillusioned fool for the woman.


	16. Chapter 16

"Do not look at me like that," he warned, tipping her chin upwards and her crystal eyes focused on him.

"I only have just told you I am with child and you are to leave me," she murmured and he kissed her tenderly.

"How quickly things change, a week ago you would have rejoiced in my disappearance," he teased and she rolled her eyes. "There you go again, rolling your eyes at me," he egged, resting a hand on her hip and pulling her closer. "I will miss you," he whispered and kissed her again, she wrapped a hand behind his neck to hold him in place. 

"I will miss you and your annoying ways," she teased and he tickled her side, she laughed. He kissed her once more and she felt the need in the kiss but knew they couldn't act on it. A knock came on the door and Gudrod sighed, pulling away. 

"I must go," he said and rested a hand on her stomach. "I will return to you," he promised and she smiled, though she knew it was a promise not easily kept. He kissed her once more and went to the door, opening it. He left with Geirolf and Asa stood as though he would return in mere moments. The door opened but her hopes fell when she saw her thrall.

"I am sorry to disappoint, my lady," the thrall said and Asa smiled, shaking her head.

"You don't," she assured and sat so the woman could fix her hair. 

"You already miss him?" the thrall asked.

"I do," she agreed.

"So you have found a way to love him," she stated and Asa sighed.

"I have, somehow with all his annoying habits," she murmured and the thrall laughed. 

"I think perhaps it has to do with the belly full of his child too," she commented and Asa smiled.

"I think you may be right," She agreed. "Has he always returned safely?" she asked.

"Always, Gudrod is a very able and brave warrior, well known through the lands," she commented. "And now that he has you waiting for him, I do not think the Valkyrie themselves could keep him away," she said and Asa found her face growing warm. 

\--------------

Ivar rode into the village on his chariot, blood and dirt still stained his skin. His eyes fell on his smiling wife and he could not help but return the smile, his eyes fell on her round stomach. He dismounted and made his way to her, the braces around his legs. 

"My brave god, returned to me victorious as always," Freydis mused and Ivar kissed her, she held him close. 

"How does my child stir?" he asked, resting his hand on her stomach and her smile widened. 

"He is well, he kicks hard, impatient to be born," she mused and Ivar smiled. 

"Ready for the battlefield, like his father," he said and kissed her again. 

Ivar sat beside Ubbe and Hvitserk at the feast, drinking deep from his cup. 

"Do you ever think of Asa?" Ubbe asked and Ivar glanced at him sharply.

"What," he said and Ubbe drank from his cup.

"Asa, do you think of her?" he asked and Ivar shrugged, his eyes on Freydis. 

"Why do you ask, brother," he demanded.

"It is only that I am sure I am not the only one who has noticed Freydis resemblance to her," he replied and Ivar's grip tightened on his cup. "You do, don't you?" he pushed.

"Leave it, Ubbe," Ivar growled.

"I can't, I don't trust Freydis, she has control over you and I have never seen a woman have control over you except for Asa," he continued.

"What do you fear about her?" Ivar asked, turning his eyes to his older brother.

"She became with child quickly after the marriage, Ivar, there is a rumour that it another man's," he rambled on and Ivar slammed his fist on the table, causing the occupants to quiet.

"I said leave it!" he shouted and struggled to get from the table but lurched out of his seat, ambling out of the Great Hall. Freydis disappeared after him and Ubbe shook his head. 

"I hope you're wrong, brother," Hvitserk said.

"You and I both," he agreed.


	17. Chapter 17

"Who is Asa?" Freydis' voice came in the darkness, her cold and smooth hand smoothed over Ivar's chest. His eyes opened and he stared at the shadows on the ceiling.

"Who?" he asked, trying to fabricate his lie before responding.

"Asa," she replied, moving closer to him and snaking her arm around his waist, kissing his shoulder. "Your brother Ubbe spoke of her," she said and Ivar silently cursed Ubbe.

"She lived in our village once, she left when her father came to collect her," he said and Freydis drew herself up, her face close to Ivar's.

"And that was all?" she asked and Ivar shrugged.

"What else would there be?" he questioned and Freydis sighed, trailing her fingers down his chest again.

"I don't know, Ubbe made it seem like there was something more between you," she murmured and laid her head on his shoulder. 

"No," he said gruffly and Freydis' hand wandered beneath the furs, he closed his eyes in anticipation.

"Good, I would hate to find that you have been lying to me, my love," she said. "I am a very jealous girl and I can't always control what I do in my fits of rage," she whispered and Ivar felt his heartbeat pick up, he didn't like the tone she used with those words. 

\---------

Asa sat before the Great Hall, at the high table and gazed at the full plate before her. Her growing child had refused to let her eat anything put before her and she was often offered a drink to soothe her rolling stomach, it aided somewhat. 

"My lady, you look tired," the thrall spoke quietly and Asa looked up, she smiled.

"I am a bit tired," she agreed and stood, the thrall pulled her chair out. She departed to her bed chamber, eyeing Gudrod's ax that hung behind the bed and sighed, climbing in. 

"I will wake you in a bit," the thrall promised and closed the door, Asa lowered her eyelids. She soon fell into an easy sleep, her dreams came like waves crashing up on the shore and they were angry dreams, filled with bloodshed. She saw axes clashing, arrows shooting and men lying slaughtered. She walked the field, dressed in a pure white cloak and the hem stained with red from the blood draining from the bodies. She raised her eyes to a hilltop where two warriors stood in battle, she knew Gudrod's form without seeing his face and assumed the other to be the leader of the rebellion. They fought in perfect unison, almost like a beautiful dance but it was clear the battle was nearing its end, the winner would be chosen. Asa watched impatiently and anxiously. 

"My lady," A voice came and she gasped, her eyes opened shoving her back into reality. She looked up and saw her thrall's face hanging over, a worried expression. "You were shouting in your dream, words I don't recognize," she said with a shake of her head and Asa rubbed her eyes, sitting.

"Was I?" she questioned and the thrall nodded. "What was I saying?" she asked.

"I do not know, my lady, I cannot pronounce them nor remember them," she explained and Asa sighed, leaning against the headboard.

"I dreamt of the battle, my husband and his enemy clashing," she murmured, folding her arms in her lap and shook her head. "I did not see who conquered who though," she said and the thrall handed her a cup of drink. 

"I am sorry for waking you, I worried for your dream," she said gently and Asa smiled.

"I thank you for your worry," she said. "Any word on Gudrod?" she asked the the thrall shook her head. "I suppose I should try to eat something," she said.

"I can bring it to you," the thrall offered and Asa smiled.

"No, no, I want to be seen in the hall," she disregarded and stood, leading the way to the hall. 

\-------

Asa sat on the porch of the hall, her large cloak around her shoulders and waited. There had been a sighting of the returning army and she intended to wait for them, for Godrud. Her patience was at last rewarded as the sound of hooves filled the village and she sat up, leaning forward as the warriors wound through the street. She peered at the men leading the way.

"Gudrod?" she murmured, standing and he dismounted with some difficult, on account of his arm in a sling. She quickly made her way down the steps, rushing to his side and a smile filled his face.

"Did you think I would not return?" he asked, kissing her lips.

"I feared whatever the Gods designed," she said and he kissed her again, moving his hand to her stomach.

"How does my child grow?" he asked and she smiled.

"Healthy and well," she vowed and he nodded in approval, looking back to his horse. Asa caught sight of his eldest son who looked worse for wear but no visible injuries, his blue eyes were on her. There was distaste and distrust in his gaze, she dismissed it. He was a first born son and feared his hereditary place. Gudrod, having handed his horse off, wrapped his good arm around her waist and guided her into the hall, celebrating their victory in quelling the rebellion.


	18. Chapter 18

He pressed his arm against her chest, holding her against the wall and she felt the air leaving her lungs, she stared into his eyes. He was so filled with hate and anger towards her.

"I have been nothing but kind to you," she rasped and he laughed.

"I do not want your kindness," he muttered. "I do not want the child you carry to live either," he said, pressing a hand against her stomach and she felt fear enter her heart. He had caught her without guard and in an alley, none could see them, as though he had planned this.

"It would bring great sorrow to your father if the child died," she reminded and he grinned at her. Not a happy smile but one filled with menace. 

"I do not care, my father has made poor choice after my poor choice since my mother's death and you are no different," he promised and fell quiet, holding her gaze. "What does he see in you anyway?" he demanded, shaking his head. Gudrod's son was as handsome as his father but Gudrod told her he had his mother's eyes, which were beautiful. They were a crystal blue of the sky on the clearest day and framed by long, blonde eyelashes. "You are nothing more than a pretty face," he insulted.

"Then tell me, why am I such a threat to you?" she asked and he growled, pressing harder on her chest.

"You are not a threat to me, bitch, your child is a threat to my inheritance," he snarled, his face now inches from hers, she could smell the scent of mead strong on his breath. His hand still on her stomach and it was that which made her fear the most. 

"Your father would never replace you," she vowed and he laughed.

"My father has never liked me, he would replace me as soon as that creature is born," he rebuked. "Since the first footstep upon this land, you have been the knife in my side and I cannot stand your existence any longer," he said, pulling a dagger and pressing it against her throat, she stared at him. 

"Your father will kill you," She warned and he smiled.

"Not if I kill him first," he replied and she waited for the end, waited for the slice of the blade. It never came. Instead, he pressed his lips against hers and it was an angry kiss, lips smashed against lips. "I fucking hate you," he growled, burying his lips in her neck and she froze, she didn't know what to do. Where she thought her life was over, he was now trying to fuck her and it was difficult to come to terms with so quickly. 

"What are you doing?" she demanded and he bit her skin, she whimpered. 

"That's it, isn't it?" he asked, pulling back and holding her gaze. "You are his little whore and say nothing to what he asks, anything he wants from you, you comply with," he began. "That's why you have him so tightly wound around your fingers," he decided and she gasped as she felt his hand move from her stomach to press between her legs. He began to rub roughly, causing pain mixed with pleasure. "I know my father has a love of blades in the bedroom and it's obvious you love pain with pleasure, you little fucking whore," he snarled, rubbing harder and she whimpered again, having difficulty separating her feelings. Her mind was screaming at him to stop but her body was becoming turned on by his gruff touch. 

"Stop this!" she demanded and he laughed, shaking his head.

"No, I've been waiting on this moment for a long time," he said and removed his hand, only to start dragging her skirt upwards. 

"Asa!" Gudrod's voice came, he was calling for her but had not seen them yet. "Asa! Where did you get off to?" he yelled.

"You're fucking lucky," he seethed, releasing her and disappearing in the opposite direction, Asa gasped for air. She got her composure, smoothing out her dress and then emerged from the alley, Gudrod stopped. 

"There you are, what have you been doing?" he asked and she smiled at him.

"I needed a walk," she explained, she wouldn't tell him of his son. It would only lead to violence and Asa was not in the mood for that. Gudrod pulled her against his chest and kissed her tenderly. He ran a finger over the bite mark on her neck. 

"Asa?" he asked and she quickly touched it.

"It is nothing," She dismissed and hurried ahead of him, he would ask more questions. 

\--------

Ivar chewed on his nails as he watched Freydis, Ubbe's words had not left his mind and he was seriously considering the chance that she had done what he said. What if the child wasn't his and he was being made a fool of? Had he rushed too quickly to marry her only as a replacement for Asa? She had left his shores but never his mind, he wanted her still. He motioned a man over and leaned close to his ear. 

"Follow my wife," he said. "I want to see where she goes when I am not around when she leaves my side," He said and the man nodded, sliding into the crowd to stand near Freydis. He would remain close but not seen.

Ivar found Ubbe later outside, taking a piss and he leaned against the hall, Ubbe looked at him.

"Yes?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean that she carries someone else's child?" he asked and Ubbe looked back to his cock in hand.

"Exactly what I said, Ivar," he dismissed. 

"Then who's?" he asked and Ubbe sighed, shaking it before tucking it back in.

"What good will this do you, Ivar? You need a child and she has given you one, why become curious about the details?" he demanded.

"I want to know if I being made a fool of," He argued and Ubbe smiled.

"You are, most of the time, brother," he assured and Ivar narrowed his eyes, Ubbe sighed. "I do not know his name but I can point him out to you if it is that important," he said, patting his brother on the shoulder. He moved past him and left Ivar in the cold, dark alone.


	19. Chapter 19

Disproving Freydis' pregnancy took a back seat when she went into labour, within hours the cries of the child filled the bedchamber and she was delivered of a son. Freydis was told she would not be able to breastfeed him but still, she held him close to her, cooing over him. She had the midwife bring the infant to Ivar, who clung to him in rejoice and spoke the same words as Freydis. He pulled back the swaddling and stared, his son was deformed. 

"Did I not tell you? Did I not tell you that deformity was a sign of the god's favour?" Freydis asked from across the room and Ivar looked to her, then to his son. He could not accept this and there would be no quality of life for his son. 

\--------------

Asa was in childbirth, Gudrod sat whittling as she went through labour and gazed at her every so often, she did not scream as his wife did. She winced and grimaced in pain but she withstood it much better. He knew his sons paced outside the room, impatiently waiting to see if their father would have a girl that would prove no threat or a son that would carry the possibility of disrupting the lineage. He looked up as Asa whined in slight pain and her cry was joined by another, their child. The midwife cut the cord and wrapped the child in swaddling, cradling it. 

"You have a son, my lord," she spoke looking to Gudrod, he could not help the smile on his lips.

"Give me my son," Asa demanded and Gudrod nodded in encouragement, the newborn was handed to his mother. He quieted as he felt his mother's touch and heard his mother's soft coos. "He is beautiful, Gudrod," she murmured. "Take him to his father," she instructed and the midwife gently took the baby, carrying him to Gudrod. Gudrod took the tiny bundle in his arms and the smile brightened as he gazed down at the perfect face of his newborn son. 

"Halfdan," he announced, looking to Asa who smiled in agreement. "Hello my beautiful son," he murmured and kissed his forehead. 

Halfdan was resting with his mother, Gudrod emerged from the room and his sons stood quickly. 

"The gods have blessed you with a little brother," he announced and his eldest slammed his fist into the table before storming out, his youngest gazed after his brother. 

"Congratulations father," he said at last and Gudrod smiled at him, he had always had his mother's demonr. 

"Thank you, Aesir," he said, patting his shoulder. "Did you wish to meet him?" he asked and Aesir nodded, following his father into the room. Asa was seated more comfortably, her face washed and Halfdan nestled in her arms, she smiled at Aesir.

"Aesir, you've come to see your brother?" she asked and he nodded, moving to the bedside. He gazed down at the infant and then to his father, recognizing the pride in his face. It was the same pride he had seen over the years for him but he had never seen it for his eldest brother, he worried about him. 

"It seems my brother is not as happy to welcome our brother," Aesir spoke and Gudrod sighed.

"He will come around," He promised and Aesir nodded.

"I think he fears the line of succession will be interrupted now," He said and looked to his father, who flexed his jaw. "Will it, father?" He asked. "Will this child become heir?" he asked and Gudrod looked to him. ree

"No," Asa spoke and both men looked to her in surprise. "There is no reason he should, he was born last and that is how succession works," she assured and Gudrod nodded.

"She is right, I see no reason and you may be the next in line if your brother continues the way he has," he said and reached out, tickling the newborn's cheek. 

"He has never been one for accepting change," Aesir said and Gudrod laughed, shaking his head.

"No, he reminds me much of myself when I was younger," he agreed, they fell silent gazing at the new life.


	20. Chapter 20

Halfdan fed well at his mother's breast, hungry and grew quickly into himself. His eyes were stunning, one blue and one brown, a mark of the gods Gudrod would say. Aesir did not turn a cold shoulder to his younger brother but Hallbjorn, his eldest, had not returned since the announcement. The naming ceremony was held, the people rejoiced in yet another heir to the throne and Asa was celebrated as a noble queen, for doing her duty. Gudrod bequeathed upon her a greater steed, the fastest in the village, as thanks for her tireless work and she rode him daily when she was healed, eager to escape the shroud of what had happened between herself, Hallbjorn. 

She walked in the snow-laden forest, it crunched beneath her feet as she moved and she stopped suddenly, hearing other footsteps. She crouched down, peering into the wildwood and stared in amazement at the beautiful black wolf that moved so effortlessly through the underbrush. She thought it odd as they travelled in packs but he appeared alone, healthy though. He paused for a moment, sniffing at the air and then sniffing at the earth, his ears flickered as they listened. He knew she was present but did not see her, she slowed her breathing in hopes of not attracting attention. She heard the arrow before it buried itself within the wolf, dropping him immediately to the ground and she stared in horror, then looked over her shoulder. Hallbjorn stood, bow in hand and eyes on her, knowing his arrow had hit its mark. She stood and gazed at him, he remained silent. 

"Why?" she asked and he looked past her, gazing at the dying wolf.

"It is the way of nature," he replied and moved past her, brushing against her as he moved. He crouched beside the wolf and she closed her eyes as he slit its throat, the blood stained the purity of the fresh snow. 

"There was no need," she argued and he shook his head.

"You are too soft, that is your problem," he answered, never turning to look at her, he started to work. 

"Soft? I am not soft, I do not kill heartlessly," she argued and he laughed.

"So you kill with heart? How do you find that?" he asked, laying a piece of pelt on the earth and started laying the organs on it. "I find it much easier to kill without thought, you feel nothing and have no regrets," he spoke and she clutched her cloak tighter around her shoulders, the cold suddenly reached her. 

"You have not been to see your new brother," she said.

"I have no new brother," he answered. 

"You cannot deny him, he shares your blood," she said. "He is your father's son, as much as you," she continued.

"No, he is not," he stated and she stared at him for a moment.

"Why do you hate him so? He has done nothing but be born," She said and he nodded.

"Exactly," he replied and she watched as he tied the wolf's back paws together and threw the other end of the rope over a tree, wrenching the wolf up so the blood drained. She knew it was not right, she knew he should have hung the wolf before draining the blood but she took it as a sign she had distracted him. 

"He will not take your place, Hallbjorn, he will not take the throne from you," she guaranteed and Hallbjorn looked at her, his bloody hands before him. He moved towards her, she shirked backwards slightly and he smiled, he enjoyed her fear of him. He was tall, taller than his father and wore a cloak with a large fur around his shoulders, his blue eyes bore into her. He lifted two fingers, wiping the blood on her forehead, her cheeks and then her lips, gazing at his fingers as they moved. 

"My mother died when she gave birth to Aesir," he began and traced his fingers down her chin. "I was seven then, I did not understand why the gods would take a mother from her sons," he continued and shook his head. "I sought the wisdom of the seer and you know what he told me?" he asked, his eyes rising to meet hers. "That her death made way for the gods' path," he said. "You are the gods path and you are the reason my mother had to die, I will hate any child you birth for it is one my mother was not given the chance to have," he spoke, his tone steady and calm, which made her even more nervous. 

"You cannot blame the innocent for the gods," she argued and he leaned down, kissing her lips. Parting from her, she saw the blood now stained his own lips, he smiled.

"I can and I will, your womb is cursed and I will ask the gods to never bless it with another child, for my father nor any other man," He said and moved from her, returning to his work. Asa stared at him quietly, her heart beating loudly and trying to regain her logic. 

"Your father misses you," she called out and he laughed.

"My father misses me only because he should," he said and turned back to her. "He will forget me as your son grows, do not worry, Queen Asa," he promised and Asa sighed. 

"Will you not return?" she asked and he shook his head.

"I do not need to, I have all I need here," he answered and she paused before turning back, retracing her steps to her waiting horse. She mounted and rode back to the village, wiping the blood from her face. 

\---------------

Ivar stared at Freydis, she had betrayed him and given him a deformed child. He would have no quality of life and it was obvious to Ivar what must be done, what his own father had attempted to do. He made the decision that he would go at night when Freydis slept and leave him to exposure, Freydis was not the wife for him. She could not provide what he needed and it was in that moment he missed Asa even more, she would have given him a god worthy child. Many of them, he was sure of that. Freydis would be dealt with in time when her purpose was served and he could garner the courage to rid of her, to shake the hold she had over him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE

There had been rumblings in the village, Asa had heard them far before Gudrod had and she worried, though when he did hear them, he told her not to worry.

"It is history," He said. "Son has always looked to upheave the father and take from him what he thinks is owned, Hallbjorn is no different," he assured as they lay in bed now night but Asa was not comforted. 

"It is said he raises men, men from your own village," she said and Gudrod smiled.

"I am sure he does, there are always men who are not happy with my decisions but as with all who rise against me, I shall be ready and victorious," he said and rolled on his side, taking her in his muscular arms. "Come, do not worry of these things, let us create a sibling for Halfdan," he murmured into her blonde hair and his hand trailed down to her bottom, squeezing it. She kissed him as tenderly as he kissed her but she could not help the fear gnawing at her heart. She thought Gudrod severely underestimated his son and that Hallbjorn would use that to his advantage. 

=========

Ivar felt his rage fill his veins, he could not believe his wife would speak to him in such a way and claim that she had done so much for him, what about what he had done for her? He had raised her from humble slave to Queen and forgiven her for her extramarital affair, though he could not forgive the deformed child that came of it. He had left the child to the wilderness as he had decided was best and Freydis had been outraged that he had done so, unable to understand the torture she would put her child through for her own selfish need to keep him. He had choked her to near death and stormed from the room, unable to be near her. 

If it had not been for her, he would not have had to been tortured and put through the pain of leaving the infant to nature, he would be cuddling his newborn son. She had no room to stand and no right to speak to him in such a manner. 

He fell asleep in an empty bed, unoccupied by any and tossed, turned in his sleep. Asa haunted his dreams, as always but she beckoned him to her, she had not done this before. She had made promises of giving him children of the gods, an empire that would last for ages and perfect in all ways. He woke in a sweat, a want and a new need, Freydis' fate was sealed.

\-------------

It was the deep and dark part of the night when all were asleep that Asa woke to a disturbance. She had memorized every creak, every groan of the settling Great Hall but tonight it was different, floorboards creaked that did not normally sound. She looked beside her, Gudrod slept as though nothing in the world could bother him and she reached out slowly, touching his arm. Swiftly a hand was over her mouth, her eyes widened and she screamed into the hand as a spear came through Gudrod's chest, his eyes flew open. He gasped for air, blood spitting from his mouth and spraying Asa, his voice gurgled by the blood. He reached out for her but quickly, his life faded from his eyes, he was dead. She was taken, thrown over a shoulder and carried through the hall, out into the frozen night. She was thrown unceremoniously over a horse and someone mounted, clicking their tongue to push the horse into a trot. Her ribs ached from the bumpy ride and her bare feet froze in the cold temperatures.

The horse stopped, the dim light of fires showed a camp and tents set up. The rider dismounted, grabbing her from the horse and threw her again over their shoulder, marching into a larger tent. She was thrown down on furs and the person disappeared before she could see them, she laid there trying to catch her breath. The flap of the tent opened and Hallbjorn stepped through, his eyes wild with adrenaline as they landed on her.

"You killed him!" she shouted. "You killed your own father!" she screamed and he poured himself a drink, nodding.

"I did, that was in fact me and I took great pleasure in it," He said and wiped at his forehead, she saw then Gudrod's blood splattered his face. 

"Why? He would've passed the throne to you, was your hate for me that great you had to destroy everything?" she asked and he crouched down before her. He reached out and stroked her hair, she pulled away from him. She pushed herself against the tent wall, pulling her legs close to her chest and wrapped her arms around her, he smiled. 

"Like a prey who knows they've lost," he muttered and stood, shaking his head as he turned away from her. "I did not kill him because of you, Queen Asa," he said. "As much as you delight in thinking you are that important, no, my hate for my father goes on far beyond your arrival," he said. 

"Why?" she demanded. "What has made you such a hateful and disgusting man?" she demanded and he turned to look at her, a glimpse of his father in his features. 

"Has he never told you?" he asked and laughed. "Of course he hasn't, he wanted to remain perfect in your eyes," He said and sat down on the bed. "My father let my mother die," he began. "I was in the room when she died, though hidden and the healer said there was a way to keep her alive but my father said no, said she had lived her life's worth," he said and Asa shook her head.

"You lie," she snarled and he smiled.

"Oh I wish I did, little queen but that is the truth, he was done with her, she was ageing and would not be able to give him children much longer," he said with a shrug. "And stories of you had entered our village, your beauty, your intelligence and they had lit my father's fire," He said, a shake of his head as his crystal eyes stayed on her. "So, my mother had to die so he could have you, as I have said, her death cleared the way for the gods' path," He said and sat forward. "So no, my hate for you is great but it was not about you," He said. "You were only a pillage of the battle and I will relish this greatly," He said and stood, she stared in horror as he began to undo his pants. 

"You will not," she said, indignantly and he laughed.

"You have no room to make demands," he said and brought his cock out, stroking it as he walked towards her. "You are a widowed wife of a dead king and you would be wise to treat the incoming king with affection, he may just see to putting you back on the throne," He said and pushed her face into his crotch. He forced her mouth open with his thumb and slid his cock into her mouth. "Bite me and I slit your pretty little throat, who then will protect your son?" he asked and patted her cheek. "Hm?" he questioned and she closed her eyes, trying to remove herself from the situation. She could not rebuke him but she could not help the tears that rolled down her face as he had his way with her, Gudrod was dead. She was left to the will of this hateful and spiteful man but she had to keep on his good side, lest he harms Halfdan. 

\--------------

She returned with Hallbjorn, side by side with him and the understanding she supported his rebellion. She stood beside him as he spoke to the people of the village, announcing Gudrod's death and that he would now take the throne. He slipped his hand into hers and announced Asa would become his wife, as she had been his father.

"She has proven to birth healthy and strong sons, she will service our village for many years with many more and we will build an empire that will last into the ages," he announced and the people cheered though Asa saw the fear in their eyes, they were confused. Gudrod had been killed but by who? Rumour had it was Hallbjorn himself but there had been another rumour it was an invading rebellion, the men who were supposed to have done were strung up now by the hall. 

"Will you give your father a proper burial?" she asked as they sat in the hall and Hallbjorn shrugged.

"If I don't, then people will think I killed him," He said.

"Which you did," She replied and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Remember how close the blade is to your son's throat," he reminded and she glanced down at her chubby six-month-old son who sat on the thrall's lap, she sighed. "He will need a brother soon," he said and rested a hand over hers, she gazed at them.

"Can we wait until your father is given his rites?" she asked and his hand was quickly removed. 

"Always with my father," he muttered but she knew he would wait. 

She was in the bedchamber she had shared with Gudrod, Hallbjorn demanded she return there and she sat on the bed, her back to his side. She had willed herself not to remember the look in his eyes as he gasped his last breath, as he reached out for her but it flooded her mind. She jumped as the door opened and Hallbjorn entered, a cup in hand. 

"Are you not in bed yet?" he demanded and she shook her head. "What is wrong?" he commanded.

"I cannot look at the bed for fear of seeing your father again," she murmured and he growled.

"Again with my father! He is dead! His ghost does not haunt these halls but still, you act like he is there, lying beside you, breathing!" he shouted and she looked at him.

"How can you expect me to just forget that Hallbjorn?" she demanded, standing and turning on him. "You murdered him in front of my eyes, his blood splattered on me and his hand reached out for me!" she shouted and he snarled.

"He was not the man you thought, Asa!" he exclaimed and she slapped him across the face, then froze. She hadn't intended on doing that but the anger that filled her had to be shown. 

"You are not half the man your father was!" she yelled and he went to grab for her, she struggled against him. She slapped him again and with a sickening feeling, she saw him smile. He was enjoying this, he struggled with her, grabbed her by the arms and threw her down on the bed. She screamed for him to stop but instead, he flipped her on her stomach, shoving her dress up over her hips. 

"Shut your mouth, whore," he growled and she felt him shove inside her, he grunted in pleasure. He smacked her ass and hissed in happiness. "I can see now why my father was so in love with you," he said and leaned over her, slamming against her. "We will have many, many children," He vowed, grabbing her chin and twisting her head so he could press her lips against his. 

"Fuck you," She growled and he smiled.

"No, fuck you," He spoke and stood back up, grabbing painfully tight onto her hips. She whimpered and lowered her head to her arms, closing her eyes tightly.


	22. Chapter 22

She sent them in the night when Hallbjorn was drunk and asleep. She instructed them to travel to the village of Kattegat, speak to Ivar and tell him of her plight, she paid them well. She needed his help now more than ever and she hoped he would willingly give it. 

She endured weeks of Hallbjorn's wrath, being careful not to become with child and it infuriated him greatly. She would do no good for herself by reminding him his father had no problem siring a child by her and he would slap her every time, leaving welts on her face. She didn't care, she wanted him to suffer and if it meant putting herself in the line of fire, so be it. Halfdan was taken from the village, by her command and it angered him even more, he couldn't keep an eye on the boy. She often spoke to the gods, asking them to watch over her and her son, to guide Ivar quickly to her aide. 

\-------

Ivar sat in the Great Hall, Freydis at his side and food before him. He looked up as the doors opened and a tall man entered, brushing snow from his shoulders. He quickly looked around and his eyes landed on Ivar, he marched forward. 

"King Ivar?" he asked, inclining his head and Ivar nodded. "I am Oleif of Vestfold and I come with a message from Queen Asa," he announced and Ivar immediately leaned forward, interested.

"What does your Queen say?" he demanded.

"She asks for your help, her husband has been killed and the new king tortures her," he stated.

"Tortures her? Who is the new king?" he asked.

"The old king's son," he explained and Ivar's eyebrows raised.

"His own son killed him?" he asked and Oleif nodded. "What does your Queen want me to do?" he asked.

"Bring an army and slaughter him," he said and Ivar smiled, Asa hadn't changed. 

"And what do I get in return?" he asked and Oleif looked nervous.

"The throne," he said and Ivar leaned back.

"If I help her, I will have the throne?" He asked and Oleif nodded. "You do not seem pleased with this," he remarked and Oleif shifted in his spot.

"The throne of Vestfold has been in the hands of the same family for generations, you would be the first foreign king," he explained and Ivar nodded.

"Do not do this, Ivar," Freydis said, resting a hand on his arm and he looked to her.

"You are only jealous," he said spitefully.

"And what do I have to be jealous of?" she questioned and Ivar rolled his eyes, the allure of Freydis had long since worn off. 

"After what you have given me, many things," He said and brushed her hand off his arm. "I will help her," he agreed. "We will bring our army and defeat this new king," he surmised and Oleif inclined his head. 

"She will be most grateful," he said and Ivar dismissed him with a wave of the hand. 

"If you go, I will not be here when you return," Freydis seethed and Ivar looked to her.

"No, you will not," he agreed and slowly rose from his seat, moving to speak to his brothers.


	23. Chapter 23

Ivar had left with the best men in the village, gone without speaking to Ubbe or Bjorn. Both brothers sought him in the hall and barged into his bed-chamber to demand answers. They stopped short when they saw Freydis upon the bed, clearly dead and beside her a box. 

"He killed her," Bjorn said, moving her hair aside and showing the bruising of strangulation. 

"Why?" Ubbe asked and Bjorn looked to him.

"She got in his way," he replied.

"Asa," Ubbe stated and Bjorn nodded, both inclined their head to the dead Queen. 

==========

Ivar held onto his chariot as it rode over the bumpy terrain, a smile on his face and adrenaline filling his body. He was going to see Asa, to rescue her and he hoped that would make her warm to him. He had done away with Freydis, given her a reward for her disloyalty and left her with their supposed son. Asa invited him to her and promised battle as well, something she knew he devoured. 

==========

Asa rode her horse from the walls, a guard behind her as Hallbjorn did not trust and when she reached a clearing, she laid back on her steed. She gazed up at the beautiful, clear sky and smiled to herself as a raven circled overhead. To be that raven, free and with wings to evade borders. 

"Halt!" her guard shouted and she sat up quickly, looking over her shoulder. She turned her horse to face the oncoming invaders and her heartbeat picked up, Ivar. He rode forth in his glorious chariot, a smile on his face and an army at his back. Ivar struck down the guard easily with his axe as he rode past him and his eyes remained trained on Asa. He stopped at her side and she smiled down at him. 

"Ivar," she murmured.

"Asa," he answered and he reached his arms up to her, she slid into them. He carefully guided her into his chariot, wrapping her arms around his waist and commanded his horse to go, turning the chariot back to the road. She leaned her face against his back, inhaling the scent of leather and smiling, she missed him. They rode into the village, slaughtering as they went and demolishing the enemy. "Where is he, Asa," he said over his shoulder and she pointed to the Great Hall where Hallbjorn stood, axe in hand, mouth open in shock. Ivar reached behind her, grabbing a spear and thrust it forward, she stared as it whipped through the air, slamming into him. He jolted back and fell to the floor, dead. Ivar directed the chariot to the steps of the hall, his guard flew up the stairs to slaughter Hallbjorn's guard and Asa followed, Ivar's ax in hand. 

"Asa," Hallbjorn gasped, grabbing hold of her ankle and she smiled at him.

"Fuck you," she said and raised her ax, slicing his head from his shoulders. The blood splattered over her skin and this time she relished in it, enjoyed the warmth of it. She lifted his head by his hair and turned back to Ivar, smiling at him. He returned the smile and inclined his head to show respect, she laughed. "People of Vestfold! I have rid you of your king's true murderer and given you in his place, a man worthy of the throne!" she shouted and the people looked to Ivar. "Long live King Ivar!" she exclaimed and walked down the steps to Ivar's chariot. She stepped on the front, pulling herself close enough to him and pressed her lips against his. 

"You are a goddess," he whispered, his forehead pressed against hers and she smiled. 

"And you are my god-king," she replied, they kissed again as she tossed Hallbjorn's lifeless head aside.


	24. Chapter 24

Ivar sat upon Hallbjorn's throne, a smile on his face and his hand in Asa's, he had waited far too long or this moment. She was as beautiful as the day she had left, and he was happy to be back in her embrace. The people were unsure of him, a foreign-born on the throne but seeing their Queen happily beside him, it calmed their nerves. Ivar was impressed with the trust they had in their Queen, the trust she worked so hard to build and the faith as well.

"You have done well for yourself," Ivar spoke, leaning into her ear and she smiled.

"Thank you, Ivar," she said softly, and he wouldn't deny the thrill that went through his body when his name rolled off her lips. A commotion at the door brought his attention, a woman rushed through with a child on her hip and Asa rose quickly, Ivar looked up at her. 

"Halfdan," she breathed, the woman rushed forward, inclining her headfirst and then handing the child to Asa, who cooed over him. She turned to Ivar and presented him. "Ivar, this is my son, Halfdan," she announced, and Ivar's expression showed everything, she smiled. "Do not worry, my Ivar, we will have our own," she vowed, reaching over, and stroking his cheek. "But for now, let him be your heir," she offered, and Ivar looked to the child. He was a handsome child, blonde locks, healthy-looking but it was his eyes that took the most attention.

"His eyes," Ivar said and Asa smiled, looking back at her son.

"Yes, his father said they were kissed by the gods," she explained.

"Hallbjorn?" he asked and immediately a look of distaste filled her face.

"No, never Hallbjorn, his father," she said and kissed Halfdan's forehead. "A much greater man," she vowed and then moved towards Ivar, she lowered the child into his unsteady arms.

"Asa," he began but she wrapped his arm securely around the child's body. 

"If you wish to have children, you will need to know how to hold them and it will do good for the people to see their new king embrace their old king's son," she promised, sitting beside him, and smiling at the scene of Ivar struggling with the antsy 9-month-old. She admired him with a child, as awkward as it was, she hoped for many by him. 

=======

Ivar laid in bed, Asa had gone to see Halfdan sleep and he anxiously awaited her arrival. It had been far too long without her touch and Freydis never held a flame to her, something the woman quickly came to realize when word of Asa's request for help reached Kattegat. The door opened and he looked up, Asa entered with a smile.

"I am eager to enter the bedchamber now, not filled with dread and fear," she spoke, shutting the door and Ivar smiled, pulling himself up on his elbows. 

"I am glad, I have waited for this moment for a long time," he replied, and she climbed into the bed, lying beside him. She pressed her lips against his and his hand went to her side, his fingers hungrily seeking her breast. They squeezed it gently and stroked it lovingly. 

"Tell me you have had women caring for you, that you have not been alone all this time," she pleaded, and he closed his eyes as her lips ran down his neck.

"I have had a wife, but she proved dissatisfactory," he said, and Asa pulled back, holding his gaze.

"How so?" she asked, and Ivar sighed.

"She gave me a child that was not mine," he explained. "And still the child was deformed, not a child of Ivar," he said with a shake of his head and Asa kissed him tenderly.

"I am sorry, sweet Ivar, where is she now?" she asked and only looked up when he did not answer immediately. 

"I have killed her when you called for me," he explained, and her eyebrows raised.

"Killed her? Why?" she asked.

"She was not who she presented herself to be and would only stand in our way," he said and kissed her, running his fingers down her neck. She would've said more, asked more questions but Ivar made quick work of her dress, disappearing between her legs. His name echoed from the rafters of the room, she clutched at her pillows with desire and her hips bucked as he caressed her cunt with his tongue. "I am only sorry I am not the only man that has been here," he murmured, and she sighed.

"You are the only man that has been there from now on," she vowed, and he smiled, returning to his work. She came quickly, happily and groaned in pleasure as she released. He pulled himself over her again and kissed her, his fingers tenderly touching her bruised eyes. 

"He hit you?" Ivar questioned and Asa nodded. "Why would he?" he asked.

"I did not submit as he wished, he continued to try to put a child on me, but I refused, I would rid any child that entered my womb," she told. "And would happily remind him that his father had no problem putting a child in my belly," she said with a happy smile and Ivar laughed, shaking his head.

"You have always been too loud for your own good," he said, and she pulled him down for another kiss. 

"No more talking, let us get to making our own babies," she demanded, pushing him on his back and undoing his pants. She opened them, his eyes on her as she did so and pulled his cock out. He watched as she moved downwards, wrapping her mouth around him, and moaned as it hardened, happy to be in her grace again. 

"You are the only woman that has been there," he murmured, and she looked up.

"Am I?" she asked, moving over his legs, and carefully sliding down on his cock, he nodded. He held to her hips as she fucked him. "I am honored," she replied. "How did your wife make you believe it was your child if she has not been here though?" she asked, and Ivar scowled.

"Sorcery," he replied, and she nodded, closing her eyes in pleasure. He wished he were not crippled, so he may fuck her like her husband had but he knew she did not mind, that it was more than that for her. 

"Fill me with your seed, Ivar the Great, let me carry your true heir," she breathed, her eyes on him and he could barely keep his open as he neared his release. He growled as he came, she pushed down as far as she dared on him and he grabbed at her breasts, she allowed him access. 

"Fuck, I love you," he grunted, and she smiled, laying over his chest. She kissed him passionately and let his seed sit inside her, burying itself inside her womb. "My kyrr," he murmured, and she smiled, nestling herself into his arms.


	25. Chapter 25

Asa rode with Ivar on his chariot as she showed off the kingdom she had built with Gudrod, he admired it and she pointed out the places Hallbjorn had begun to deconstruct out of spite. The people hailed them as they passed and it became clear Ivar would be accepted by the village, there would be no uprising. Ivar seemed to relish in the kingdom, the idea that he had inherited it from his beloved Asa and she had even given him an heir, regardless of the fact Halfdan was not of his blood. She had not claimed the baby his and had promised him children of his own.

Asa took the pitcher from the thrall, walking to Ivar with a smile on her face and poured his cup full of mead, leaning closer to kiss him.

"When will we marry?" he asked as she parted from his lips and she smiled, setting the pitcher down.

"Ivar, we have only just returned to each other," she said.

"The people will want a king and queen who are committed to each other," he argued as she sat beside him and she smiled again.

"Perhaps," she agreed with a shrug of her shoulders and he rested his hand over hers. "I have been married twice already in my life, Ivar and neither of those marriages were of my want," she explained. "One turned out happy but ended with tragedy and the other turned out sour but ended with happiness," she stated. "I do not dare tempt the gods with another," she said and gazed at him.

"A marriage that turns out happy and ends with happiness?" he asked and she laughed.

"So sure this will all end happily," she said and he smiled.

"I am," he agreed.

\--------------

Ubbe and Bjorn had arrived during the wedding of Asa and Ivar. She had agreed to the wedding, allowed herself to be swayed one last time and as they stood in the forest, a priestess before them, blood splattered on their skin, the arrival of the brothers was made known. Ivar looked over to where the villagers had quickly parted, Bjorn and Ubbe walked through the divide, their eyes on their brother.

"Ivar, you left so quickly, you did not say goodbye," Ubbe said and Ivar grimaced, Asa though smiled.

"Ubbe! Bjorn!" she exclaimed though unable to go to them, her hands bound by rope to Ivar. "You have come!" she said and the brothers looked to Asa.

"What is this? Marriage so quickly after murdering your first wife?" Bjorn asked and Ivar sighed.

"Have you travelled this far only to try to destroy my happiness?" Ivar grunted and Bjorn shrugged, folding his arms across his broad chest.

"I have come to see the reason for your quick departure," he agreed.

"We will finish here and we can talk," Ivar dismissed, looking to the priestess who continued and the wedding went on, his brothers now in attendance. Ivar kissed Asa passionately and the village celebrated the marriage of their rulers. Ivar turned now to his brothers and Asa watched as they disappeared to the Great Hall, leaving her with her thrall.

"What is going on?" the thrall asked, more comfortable with Asa now than ever.

"I feel Ivar has not told me all of his truth," Asa murmured and the thrall squeezed her arm. She had grown to have a strong affection for Asa and her heart went out to her constant pain. "His brothers were once my friends but now they do not seem to see me in the same light," she said and shook her head. "Come, there will be a feast and I am hungry," Asa demanded and began back to the Great Hall as well.

She entered to find Ivar surrounded by his brothers, they seemed to be interrogating him but Ivar only seemed irritated, not intimidated. Asa sat in her chair at the high table and watched the group as she ate, drank. She could tell by Ivar's shoulders this was not a friendly conversation and she wished to be beside him.

"Send over a pitcher of mead," she instructed a thrall who bowed and quickly hustled a full pitcher of mead to the brothers, they all looked up surprised to be interrupted. Ivar glanced at her and she smiled, offering silent support. She watched as he put a hand on either brothers' shoulder and said something. They looked unhappy but each grabbed a cup, filling it with the drink. Ivar rose from the table, coming to his seat beside her and they kissed. "Are you all right?" she asked and he nodded.

"They wish to speak to you," he said and she looked at him then to the brothers. She rose from her seat, taking her cup and moved to their table. Ubbe was the first to rise, Bjorn followed and Asa smiled at them. 

"Sons of Ragnar, how happy I am to see you healthy," she complimented and Ubbe smiled at her, Bjorn's face remained expressionless.

"We are glad to see you well also, it was said Ivar rushed off at your bidding," Ubbe said and she nodded.

"It's true, my life and my kingdom were in danger, I needed to call on a friend," she replied.

"He also killed his wife for you," Bjorn said, stroking his beard.

"I am sorry for that, a casualty I did not ask for," she answered. 

"What hold do you have over our brother?" Bjorn demanded and she glanced over her shoulder at Ivar, who watched them closely.

"I do not know what you mean," she argued and Bjorn dropped his hand.

"He has followed you since you arrived on our shores, you have some mysterious hold over him, one even his own mother can't explain and she knows everything of Ivar," Bjorn told.

"We are in love," she explained and Bjorn narrowed his eyes.

"That cannot be all," he disagreed and Ubbe clamped a hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse my brother, Asa, he has not experienced love yet," he said and Bjorn shoved his hand off, shaking his head.

"I have experienced love as you have never felt before, brother," he snarled and Asa smiled.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to start an argument between you, I only wished to welcome you to our kingdom and tell you that you are welcome," she assured, smiling warmly at them before returning to Ivar's side. "They are at odds with each other, I do not fear them," she said quietly to Ivar.

"They bring men with them," Ivar warned.

"They cannot agree on simple things, I do not think they will be able to agree on war," she challenged and Ivar nodded.

"I hope you are right, wife," he said and a quick smile played on her lips, hearing his use of wife. She reminded herself they were there for a celebration of marriage and that Ivar, her beloved Ivar, was now her husband.


	26. Chapter 26

They were gone as quickly as they appeared, some said it forecasted bad omens but Asa ignored them. She was happy to have seen them but happy to have them gone as well. They put Ivar on edge and that was the last place she wished her new husband to be, he had a kingdom to control. The people grew to fear him, as all did but they trusted their Queen in her decisions, hoped for the best even. She had put a new king on the throne, given an heir to the kingdom and kept a steady hand on the shoulder of her husband. She had inherited her father's knack for ruling and she was grateful for it. 

The black sails came on the horizon early one morning, weeks after the brothers departure and she stood on the dock, gazing out at them. She knew who they belonged to, not Bjorn or Ubbe but one far greater than them. Ivar shuffled beside her, leaning heavily on the cane she had carved for him and she looked over at him.

"Your father," she said quietly and he nodded, she noticed the grip on his cane tightened. "Why does he come?" she asked and he shrugged.

"I know as much as when my brothers came," he answered and she looked back to the sails. She enjoyed Ragnar's company, there was no lie about that but she feared his arrival on the shores, so soon after his sons had left. They moved to the Great Hall, waiting on the ships could take a better part of the day and they both had things to see to. Asa noticed Ivar increased the guard beside them but said nothing, she knew he worried. 

The doors opened, Asa looked up startled even though she knew of the king's arrival and Ragnar walked through proudly, a hand on his axe, his eyes on her. Bjorn nor Ubbe stood beside him, instead Hvitserk. Ivar leaned forward, Asa took his hand and held it for comfort. 

"Father," Ivar said and Ragar smiled at his youngest.

"Ivar, Ubbe and Bjorn told me of your good fortune," he said, looking around at the decorated hall and then his eyes fell on Asa again, studying her. "Following you, as usual, Asa," he said and she smiled.

"He did not follow, I called for him, I needed his help," she said and looked to her husband. "And he has been the most helpful," she said.

"I am sure," Ragnar replied. 

"Why do you come, father?" Ivar asked and Ragnar's eyes returned to his son.

"Is a father not allowed to wallow in the glory of his sons?" he asked and Hvitserk studied the hall, admiring the furnishings. 

"Of course, please," Ivar instructed, motioning to a seat at the table and Ragnar took one, along with his men. A thrall was quick to fill his cup and food was placed before him. "I am only surprised by your visit," he dismissed and Ragnar drank from his cup, his eyes never leaving Ivar.

"I did not know I had to announce my arrival, I thought that it was an open invitation," he said.

"Of course," Ivar replied, repeating himself and Asa noticed how he seemed to quietly cower to his father. She could imagine growing in Ragnar's shadow led to much admiration and yet much insecurity. 

"Tell me, Asa, what did my son need to rush off to save you from?" Ragnar asked.

"My second husband," she said and Ragnar raised his eyebrows.

"Second? All ready? So young and onto your third, I should watch out my son," he said, tipping his cup to Ivar and Asa smiled, she enjoyed Ragnar's teasing.

"My first was killed by my second and my second killed by my third, perhaps you are right," she commented and a smile cracked on Ragnar's lips. "He was a horrible man, he did not deserve the throne and so I asked Ivar to rescue the throne, my people, me," she said and Ragnar nodded, picking at the meat on his plate. 

"Why not divorce him?" Ragnar asked and Asa sighed.

"He would kill me before allowing me a divorce," she replied. "I had myself and my son to think of," she stated and Ragnar again raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"A son?" he asked and she nodded, beckoning forth the thrall that held Halfdan. The growing child was put in his mother's lap and she moved him to Ivar's, Ragnar stared at him. "Who is his father, then?" he asked.

"Gudrod," she announced and Ragnar stroked his chin in thought.

"I have heard this name," he replied and stood, moving closer to the child. He stared at him, as though inspecting him for shortcomings and his gaze fell on the boy's eyes. "His eyes," he mentioned.

"They were kissed by the gods, given sight beyond sight," she told and Ragnar smiled. 

"I have to admit, Ivar, it is strange seeing you holding a little one," he said, rustling the boy's hair and looking back to his own son.

"I have adopted him as my own, heir to my throne but do not stop seeking my own blood," he said and Ragnar nodded. 

"As you should," He agreed and sighed. "I am tired, I wish to rest and then we speak further in the morning," he demanded and Asa smiled, rising from her seat.

"Of course, please," she said and escorted him to an empty bed, covered in plush furs. 

"You have done well for yourself little seagull," he said and she smiled.

"I have done what the fates were weaved for," she stated and he nodded, he reached out to stroke her pale cheek. 

"My son is a lucky man, I pray to the gods you are blessed with many more children by his blood," he murmured and then turned to the bed, falling into it. "Good night," he said and Asa paused, then left him to his slumber. Ragnar's touch was strange but familiar, she remembered the care he had given her when so little was known. Though she worried about his arrival, she knew she would do him no harm and knew she would be sure of his happiness in her kingdom. It was the least she could do to repay his previous kindness.

\----

Ivar paced their bed chamber that night, hand clasped on his cane and shaking his head, Asa sat in bed watching him as she fed Halfdan. 

"Husband, calm yourself, he is your father," she stated and Ivar shook his head again.

"No, it is not only that, he would not come so quickly after my brothers left," he argued and she sighed, looking down to her content child. "He comes with other meaning, other reasons but I do not know what they are," he griped and she looked back at him.

"Then why allow yourself to stress for them?" she asked and he stopped, gazing at her. It was the first he had seen her that night, he had been beside her but his attention had been withheld. "Come to bed, I will finish feeding and then will care for you," she vowed and saw Ivar's expression soften, he vied for her touch always. 

"Wife, you are not helpful," he remarked but moved to the bed, sitting down. She smiled to herself, watching as he undid his braces and glanced down to Halfdan as he finished, she swaddled him before laying him in the crib. She moved back to the bed and trailed her fingers down Ivar's bareback, his skin shivered at her touch. 

"We will give a feast in your father's honor and treat him with the greatest of respect, it is what he deserves," she whispered in his ear and kissed his neck. "The people are excited with his arrival, the great Ragnar visiting our shores," she murmured and wrapped her arms around his torso. "Now come to bed and give me a child, husband," she demanded and he was quick to agree.


	27. Chapter 27

Ragnar sat across from her, legs drawn up to his chest and arms resting on his knees. His blue eyes watched her with great amusement as she made a disgusted face when the liquid hit her tongue but her eyes focused on him, refusing to back down. She finished and hand it back to the Seer. The seer refilled it and passed it to Ragnar, who took it without hesitation. He lifted the cup and emptied without issue, nor expression. He returned the cup to the Seer and leaned back on the palms of his hand, looking pleased with himself. He stared at her intently, she felt uncomfortable beneath his gaze but there were other sensations taking over that drew her to ignore her awkwardness. She was warm, her face felt flush and she felt different, her mind became blurry, She looked around the hut, confused and concerned. She heard the heavy flap of wings, her eyes darted around but only saw a dark shadow pass over the roof. 

"What do you see, child?" The Seer asked and she shook her head.

"It is a bird, a large bird and it passes over the roof as though it knows I am in here," she murmured and then looked to Ragnar, he stared at the ceiling as well.

"I see it also," he spoke. "It is Odin," he said.

"He comes to speak to you," The Seer declared and Asa felt her fingers clutch the straw beneath her, the bird frightened her. "Listen for the gods' words, they will not repeat themselves," the Seer said and then disappeared as though they were never there. Asa looked to Ragnar, his eyes were on her again and he reached out his hand, she stared at it. It seemed to waver, shake but she moved her hand towards his, the touch of his skin seemed enhanced. Everything seemed enhanced, she was aware of her breathing, the heartbeat in her chest and the roughness of his skin. 

"I'm scared," she whispered and Ragnar pulled her towards him, nestling her between his legs. Her back against his chest, his arms around her and his lips at her ear. 

"Listen," he murmured and wiped his hand over her eyes, she closed them. "Listen to the Gods as they speak," he whispered, his breath blowing against her hair and her ear. Asa felt her heart rate slow with Ragnar's arms around her, his hands wrapped around hers and the voice came. It was in slurred at first, as though foreign but changed to her native language. The world seemed to disappear, into blackness and she found herself frozen in time. 

She gasped for air, as she had been robbed of it for some time and her eyes flew open, the Seer was crouched before her. 

"What did you see child?" they asked and Asa shook her head. "Come, tell me," they demanded and Asa felt Ragnar's grip relax on her. 

"It was dark, there was fire and a raven led me through a burnt forest, there was nothing green anywhere," she murmured and shook her head. "It was so cold though there were flames, the raven led me on and on though I begged it leave me be," she murmured. "Finally, a tree emerged, it was large, strong, it's roots buried beneath the earth and the leaves lush with greenery," she whispered. "From behind it walked a great white wolf, I feared him," she said, shaking her head and Ragnar's arms wrapped around her. "The raven though landed upon his back and the wolf gazed at me in such a familiar way," she said and looked up at Ragnar. "He had your eyes, it was a though the wolf was you and I felt at ease," she said and Ragnar smiled at her. "What does it mean?" she asked, her eyes returning to the Seer and the Seer was back in their chair, casting bones. 

"Odin led you through a burning forest, the forest is your womb," they announced and Asa's eyebrows raised. 

"I have had one child," she argued.

"Ay one but by a man of able body, you are now married to a crippled man, he will not give you children," they said with a shake of his head. "Though the father is virile, the son is not and you must accept this, you must not tire yourself with trying to produce another by his blood and raise Halfdan as heir," they said. "Halfdan is the answer to Vestfold's needs and must not be forgotten for the attempt of another," they said.

"Why was I presented with the wolf?" she asked.

"The wolf is your protector, it guards you in this life and the next," the Seer said. 

"I felt the wolf was Ragnar," she said.

"And so Ragnar protects you, as he has since you were found washed up on his shores," they said and Asa felt Ragnar's grip tighten on her. 

\------

Asa sat beside Ragnar, both eating bits of smoked fish as they stared at the ocean and the effects of the drink wore off. 

"Why do you protect me as though I am of your own blood?" she asked and Ragnar glanced at her.

"I had a daughter once, I was robbed of time with her, perhaps I see you as a replacement," he answered with a shrug and chewed on the fish. 

"I do not know how to tell Ivar," she murmured and Ragnar nodded.

"It will not be easy, my son has vied to be equal to his brothers in all things," he agreed. "But you will find the words as you always do," he assured and she nodded. 

"If I had chosen one of his brothers, this would not be a problem and Vestfold would have an army of heirs," she said, seemingly to herself.

"Their blood all runs the same," He said and she looked at him.

"What are you saying?" she asked and he shrugged.

"I am only saying I would not object to my wife lying with another to give me heirs if my blood was shared," he said and she laughed.

"You do not know your son then," she dismissed and Ragnar smiled. "He would never forgive me for asking," she commented and sighed, looking out at the sea. "So Vestfold will be left in the hands of one and I can only pray to the Gods his destiny is weaved for a long life," she said and felt Ragnar's gaze on her but she ignored it, there were no words of comfort he could verse to make her feel better.


	28. Chapter 28

Ivar seemed on edge as Asa sat beside him, his hand gripped hers tightly and she wondered why his father's presence made him so nervous. Her thoughts broke as he lifted her knuckles to his lips and she smiled at him.

"Be calm, husband," she murmured and he nodded, his eyes gazing back at the feast he had put on for Ragnar. "You are among family,"

"Family that I do not trust," he replied and she followed his gaze to Hvitserk. 

"Hvitserk? He seems the happiest of men," she commented and Ivar smiled.

"That is what he would have you believe, much more goes on behind that laughter," he growled and she looked to Hvitserk again. Their previous conversation returned to her, Hvitserk, while happy, seemed lost and hidden beneath his brothers' shadows. But there seemed no malice in him. 

"Ivar, the hour is late, let us go to bed," she whispered in his ear and for a moment he remained still, then nodded. They rose, announced their retirement to bed and Ivar limped after her, she shut the Great Hall out. She turned back to their bed where Ivar sat, removing his braces and moved in front of him, crouching as she pushed his hands away. He watched as she gently took the braces from his legs and leaned them against the bed. "Ivar," she began, he cupped his fingers beneath her chin and smiled down at her.

"My crippled legs are a curse from the gods but they have more than made up for it with giving me you," he said and she smiled, his words nearly swayed her thoughts. 

"That is kind of you, my love," she said and grasped his hand in hers, kissing it. He looked at her worriedly, he knew there was something on her mind and it was not something he would enjoy. She sat beside him and again kissed his hand. "I have been to the Seer," she began, holding his hand in her lap and gazing at the ground. 

"And?" he asked, this was no cause for alarm. Many in the village sought the Seer's words of wisdom.

"Your father brought me, with him I consumed a drink that gave me visions," she said quietly. 

"Why would my father bring you?" he asked and she looked at him, knowing the words from her mouth would not be welcomed. 

"He wished for me to see things clearly before I sought fruitless battles," she replied and his eyebrows raised, now completely bewildered. "Ivar, the Seer told me that we will have no children from our marriage," She blurted and looked at him, fearing his reaction.

"I know," he replied and she stared a thin.

"What?" she asked and he shrugged, looking away from her. 

"Do you think I leave my life to the fates? I asked a Seer long ago if I would have children of my own and they told me no, told me that I would have no one to carry on my blood," he answered.

"Ivar, I am sorry," she murmured and he looked back at her.

"But you have given me a son," he answered. "You have given me a son that is not my blood but that you also did not try to pass off as my blood, I will love him as my own," he assured and she smiled. 

"It saddens me that our child will not stir in my womb," she said quietly and he rested a hand on her flat stomach, she looked to him again. He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly, resting his forehead against hers.

"And it saddens me I will not be able to give you such life to carry," he replied and she kissed him, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck. The kiss grew deeper, more passionate and soon she was laid back upon the bed, his face buried between her legs. She moaned his name as she was given pleasure, forgoing all sad thoughts and as she released, she felt tears leave her eyes. "Why are you crying?" Ivar asked, sounding panicked and she wiped her tears with a smile.

"It is nothing," she promised and he pulled himself beside her, she laid her head on his broad chest. "I love you, Ivar," she said softly and he hugged her to him. There were no words from him but there did not need to be.


	29. Chapter 29

The raid was like no other, the riches foretold held beyond the walls would have driven any man to obtain them and Ivar was no different. He wished to show his father, his brother what he was capable of and how far he had come since last they saw him. He promised them a third of the bounty and Asa was sure they were going for the pure joy of a raid. She stood beside Ivar's chariot, gazing up at him in the blinding sun and shielded her eyes with her hand, smiling. 

"May the Gods bless you," she said and he smiled. He reached down for her hand and she took it, he pulled her up to him as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"They have," he whispered and kissed her lovingly, bringing her closer to him. "If I was not going on a raid, I would spend my day between your legs," he whispered in her ear and she giggled, something Ivar caused her to do a lot. "Lick your wetness until you begged me to no more," he continued, her eyes opened and focused on Hvitserk who stared at them. "And then I would lick more, drive you mad with my tongue," he said and she smiled, pulling back to kiss him again. 

"Then return soon, for I will miss that tongue and all that is attached," she vowed and he smiled, gently helping her down. She stepped back, watching as Ivar moved forward to lead his army from the village and her attention was moved to Hvitserk, who stared at her as he passed. She wondered if he harboured any anger to her for their conversation in Kattegat, it seemed to displease him when he left and had hardly spoken to her since then. Ragnar rode beside Hvitserk and gave her a smile as he passed, the rest of the army followed. They would be gone for days, perhaps weeks and maybe even months. She would be left in charge of the village alongside the man Ivar chose, a younger man than her but wise all the same. He proved himself time over time and she enjoyed his company, he had a sharp wit. She turned back to the hall and made her way inside, shivering from the cold as the warmth enveloped her and she peered around. The hall seemed emptier now, with most of the men gone and she sat in her chair, drinking from her cup.

"It is a far quieter place without Ivar," a voice came and she looked to her left, Jostein sat. He was handsome, young, strong and intelligent. Ivar would have taken him but he feared Asa's safety if he did, he always worried the lands would be invaded. Asa could not complain about his company either and she smiled warmly at him.

"It is," she agreed and watched as he poured his drink. "What of you? Do you wish to join them?" she asked and he glanced at her, a smile on his handsome face.

"No, my place is here to protect his most beloved belongings," he said and she smiled, feeling her skin grow warm. "And I cannot blame him for being so worried," he said and she glanced up at him.

"No?" she asked and he smiled at her, sitting back in his seat. He drank from his cup and gazed out at the activity of the hall, she studied his profile. She wondered what he meant by those words but did not want to explore it any further, she was Ivar's wife.

\-----

Asa walked the village in the morning, admiring the bustling nature and the people greeted her warmly. She rounded the corner, turning her head as she heard the clinking of weapons and followed the sound. She came upon Jostein and another man, bare-chested, as they battled against each other. She leaned against a tree, watching with amusement as the men made themselves breathless but unable to top the other one. At last, Jostein caught a break, disarming his opponent and the men laughed, shaking their heads. They each took a cup of drink from the waiting thrall and as he lifted his cup, Asa could not help but admire Jostein's muscular form. 

"Queen Asa!" he exclaimed, racking her attention and she smiled, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I have heard a rumour that your skill with the axe may even rival that of your husband, do you care to take a turn?" he asked, offering an axe and she gazed at it like an old friend. It was true she could disarm Ivar but she would never admit that to any. "Come now, I will not judge him any differently," he promised and she looked to him then moved forward. They danced, like rival and ally, each swing met against another'. Jostein was well skilled but she was his match if anything. At last, she disarmed him and he laughed. "I was wrong, you are a match for Freya herself," he said, wiping at his brow.

"Perhaps if you did not let me win," she countered, drinking from his cup and he smiled at her, taking it when she offered. 

"Was I that obvious?" he asked and she shrugged, laying down the weapon. 

"As obvious as my father when he would do it," she said and moved off, retracing her steps to the hall.

"I meant no disrespect, my Queen," he said as he took up steps beside her and she wrapped her cloak tighter around her thin shoulders, the winter air bit at her.

"It does not matter, none was taken," she replied and glanced up at him surprised as he wrapped his own fur-lined cloak around her shoulders. 

"I would not be forgiven if I let you fall to a simple cold," he explained and she smiled, she would not deny the warmth. 

"Do you not have any other women to bother, Jostein?" she asked with a bemused smile on her face.

"None as beautiful," he remarked and she stopped, looking to him. "Forgive me," he said, lowering his eyes and she smiled.

"Forgive what?" she asked and continued walking, he stayed where he stood. She entered the hall, inhaling the scent of cooking, herbs and fire. She moved to her bedchamber, removing Jostein's cloak and hers as well. She studied the cloak, admiring the beautiful fur and rubbing it against her cheek, it was soft. It also was scented of him, leather, fire and drink. She sighed, putting it back down and sat on the bed she shared with Ivar, she gazed up at the crossed axes over their bed. Where once Gudrod's hung, then Hallbjorn, now Ivar's. 

It was late in the afternoon, Asa had laid down and fallen asleep, she was woken by a knock. She sighed, rubbing her eyes and sat up.

"Yes?" she asked.

"My Queen, it is Jostein, I have come for my cloak if you are finished with it," he said and she smiled, rising from her bed. She took the cloak and opened the door, holding it out to him. 

"Thank you," she said and he inclined his head but his eyes quickly returned to hers, there were words he wished to speak. 

"My Queen," he began and she smiled at him, hoping to encourage them forward. He looked at her again and then shook his head, seeming disgusted with himself. "I will ride out to check the borders, I leave behind able men, they will see to your protection should anything arise," he said and inclined his head, his blonde locks falling over his shoulders. He quickly turned and left, she sighed. She knew the words she wanted him to say, they burned deep inside her but she felt guilt for wanting them, she was relived he had not spoken them. She could not know what might follow if he had.


	30. Chapter 30

Asa tossed in bed, it was colder than usual and she hated it. She reached an arm over to Ivar's side and sighed heavily at the empty spot where he once laid. She opened her eyes and gazed at the void, wondering where he was. She hoped he was safe, victorious and returning to her quickly. She sat up quickly as a horn blew outside the hall, she waited with bated breath, the horn blast was normally a call of arrival but she did not know any to be arriving. She heard a flurry of footsteps outside her door and then a bang came on it.

"Queen Asa, I need you to dress and come out,' Jostein's voice came, he sounded worried.

"What is going on?" she asked, rushing to her feet, sliding her boots on and began dressing. 

"It is an invader," he commented and she felt her heart flutter, she could not believe someone would be so bold. She put her dress on, her cloak and grabbed Ivar's ax from the wall, holding it beneath her cloak. She opened the door and was met with Jostein's tall figure, he quickly took hold of her arm. He led her through the hall, out the back door and followed the crowd of scurrying women, children towards the hills. There was a safe house there, where they would go if ever there was an invasion and wait until it was over. "We must be quick," he muttered, he threw her up on a horse and followed after her, wrapping his arms around to grab the reins. He clicked his tongue and the horse lurched into a trot, bypassing those on foot. 

"What of the people?" she asked.

"You are what is important," he replied and she fell quiet. They rode higher and higher, the road disappeared beneath the frozen grass. Jostein knew the hills well and soon they arrived at a longhouse. He dismounted, reaching up for her and helped her down, leading her into the house. "I will build a fire," He stated and disappeared outside again, Asa looked around. The longhouse had gone into disrepair from lack of use but it would do now. She began to clean the clutter and looked up as he entered with an armful of wood. He set forth starting a fire and without aggravation had one begun as people reached the door. Asa went quickly, holding it open and welcoming the harried-looking bunch. 

"Please, come, sit by the fire, warm yourselves," she beckoned and they did just that. Asa took a sealed pitcher of drink from a thrall who had carried it with her, unsealing it and began filling cups as Jostein handed them out. At last, the people were safe, settled and warm, a drink in hand for their frazzled nerves. "Do we know who has invaded?" she asked Jostein as she moved to the far left table where he sat and he shook his head.

"No, my brother alerted me and instructed me to take you here," he said. Jostein's brother Magni was a force to reckon with, Asa had known him for a few years and admired his ability to lead an army. Ivar had wisely left him behind along with Jostein, knowing they were his best assets should the village be attacked. "Are you well, my lady?" he asked and she looked at him, his eyes gazed at her intently as though they sought any ailment.

"I am, startled and worried but all else is well," she promised and he nodded. 

"Please, tell me if you desire anything," he said and rose from the table to refill his drink, she gazed at his back. He had come without hesitation to her side, taken her safely from the village and now saw to her needs as Ivar would, she owed him a reward. Perhaps an ax, a sword even. 

======  
======

It was dawn, the people had managed to fall asleep as had Asa and only stirred with footsteps outside the longhouse, whispers as well. She looked to Jostein who slept beside her, ax in hand and she looked back to the door, the voices stopped as they reached it. She took the ax she had hid, creeping to the door and waited, trying to listen for breathing outside the door. There was a sound of foot against earth and she threw the door open, ax raised above her head.

"Wife!" Ivar shouted, his own ax quickly raised and met hers, defending himself. 

"Ivar?" she asked in disbelief and looked to Hvitserk who stood beside him, Ragnar making his way up the hill. "You are gone," she argued and allowed him to lower their axes, he smiled.

"We were returning when word reached us of the invasion, we managed to reach the village before too much damage and fought back the invaders," he said and looked behind her, she glanced over her shoulder. A sleepy Jostein stood, blinking the dreams from his eyes and Ivar laughed. "I am glad my wife is quick with the ax," he teased and Jostein inclined his head.

"I am sorry, my king, I did not hear what she heard," he apologized and Ivar looked to Asa with a proud smile.

"She is a hunter by nature," he said and she smiled. "Come, do you have no love for your husband?" he asked, holding out one arm while other hand gripped his cane and she went to him, kissing him passionately. 

"I have missed you," she breathed and he sighed heavily.

"And I had not realized how much I missed you until now," he murmured, she felt the need in the grip on her waist and she smiled. 

"Not here, Ivar," she reminded and parted from him, looking to Ragnar as he reached the summit. He breathed heavily and shook his head.

"Not as young as I once was," he muttered and she laughed.

"I've told you that once or twice before," she teased and moved to hug him, he wrapped his arms around her. "I am glad you all have returned safely and in time," she said, smiling warmly at Hvitserk and looked to Ivar, he nodded towards the ax in hand.

"I am glad I have left an ax behind," he stated and she smiled, holding it up.

"As am I," she agreed.

\------------

Jostein was disappointed with himself for not woken before her but Ivar seemed to pay no mind to it. The allure of his warrior wife was too much and he swept her up on his chariot, riding back to the village. They rode between burning buildings that were being put out and she helped him from the chariot, he left his braces there. He climbed up the steps on his fists and she followed after him, he led her into the bedroom. He pulled himself up on the bed and she moved behind him, running her fingers down his armoured back.

"Tell me, my husband, how many men have you killed?" she asked as she slowly undid his armour.

"There were too many to count," he said and she smiled, unlacing it. She pulled it over his head, he lifted his arms to help and then removed his shirt. She gazed at the tattoo that ran down his back, running her finger over it and he shivered at her touch, she kissed his skin. 

"Tell me, did you miss me?" she asked, continuing to kiss his skin.

"I missed you the moment you left my eyes," he replied and she smiled.

"Ivar, the weaver of poetry," she murmured and kissed his neck. "I could not sleep in our bed, I tossed and turned every night you were gone, it was so cold and lonely," she said, wrapping her arms around his naked torso and he held her there. 

"I thought you would take another," he said and she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Why? There are none that match my Ivar," she promised and he smiled. "Lay back, Ivar, let me welcome you home," she begged and he allowed himself to fall back on the bed, watched as she gently moved his legs upon the surface. "You were gone only days but it felt like years to my body," she moaned, kissing down his stomach and he hummed in pleasure. She untied his breeches, felt his gaze on her as always but she ignored his crippled legs, refusing to let them deter her. She found his cock, semi-hard and rubbed it, running her fingers down it. He moaned at her caress and without warning, she wrapped her mouth around him. He hissed and his head shot up, his eyes on her. 

"Fuck," he grunted and she smiled, gazing up at him. He stroked her hair and shook his head. "You are so beautiful," he murmured and she continued to suck on him until he was sufficiently hard. She then undid her dress, allowing it to fall from her shoulders and he stared at her breasts, naked before him. He reached out, one in each hand and rubbed her nipples, watching her face as it filled with pleasure.

"I wish to ride my king," she said and his eyes lit.

"Mount me," he beckoned and she did, being sure to put a leg on either side so no weight would be on his legs. She slid herself down upon his cock and groaned loudly, Ivar grabbed her tits harder. "Does it fill you? Does it make you wet?" he asked and she lowered her eyes to his, nodding.

"It pulses against my walls, I want it in me all of my days to come," she murmured and he growled, throwing his head back as she quickened her paces. "Tell me I am your only one, Ivar, tell me none other belongs to you as I do," she begged, resting her hands on his chest and he groaned.

"None, you are my sun, my moon and my stars," he vowed. "Where I end, you begin," he promised and looked at her. "You are my goddess, my breath and my heartbeat," he continued, she closed her eyes in pleasure and felt his hand wrap around her throat. "My warrior Queen," he breathed and she smiled, he squeezed tighter. She let her mind go blank, focused on his cock deep inside her and imagined his seed filling her, prayed to the gods to change their minds. She felt on top of his chest before rolling beside him, sweat beading on her body and she panted as she tried to catch her breath, grasping his hand.

"My heart does not beat without you near me," she said and he smiled, gazing at her. 

"What blessings I have been given to have such a devoted and beautiful wife," he said and leaned over, kissing her lips. "With such a pretty little mouth, that she puts to such good use," he murmured and she grinned at him, taking his thumb in between them. He hummed and shook his head. "I will go on no more raids if you continue like that," he promised and she laughed.

"Tell me of this raid, Ivar," she declared. "Tell me the riches you have brought me," she demanded, curling into his side and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Gold, a treasure of which we have not seen before," he began and kissed the top of her golden head. "Lands as well, the people bowed to us before we could raise our weapons, their king ran off when he heard of our arrival," he said and began to tickle her skin. "They have heard of you, Asa," he said and she looked up at him.

"Of me?" she questioned and he nodded.

"Queen Asa, the most beautiful of mortals in the lands and her crippled but fearless King Ivar, they eagerly accepted me," he said and she smiled. They fell silent for a moment, staring into the darkness and lost in their own thoughts.

"Do you take others when you raid?" she asked at last and he laughed.

"Asa, I am a crippled man, I take none," he assured and she sat up on her elbow.

"You do not rape any women? Even with your mouth?" she asked, running her fingers over his lips and he kissed them tenderly.

"Will these answers put your mind at peace?" he asked and she shrugged.

"It is something I wonder, your father was well known for his virility and I wonder if his son follows suit," she said, resting her chin on his chest and gazing up at him.

"I will be honest with you now, Asa and you must remember this, these thoughts should not worry you," he said. "There is none I take but you," he assured, his eyes upon her. "You are my only and I do not say these things to make you happy, it is the truth," he promised and she smiled at him." Though I am surprised you have not taken Jostein to your bed when I am gone," he said and she laughed.

"I am not Freydis," she said and he smiled, stroking her hair.

"And for that, I am glad," he said, she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes, listening to his steady heartbeat.


	31. Chapter 31

Ivar closed his eyes as the water trickled from the jug and spread on his chest, he sighed happily. He opened his eyes and Asa smiled down at him. 

"Are you happy, husband?" she asked and he smiled.

"Happy is the smallest of words to use to describe what I feel," he remarked and she smiled, her eyes trailing back to the water as she poured some on him again. "I love you, Asa," he said and she smiled.

"As I love you," she answered and leaned down, pressing her lips on his. He held to the back of her neck and she gazed into his blue eyes.

"I wish you to share a bed with Hvitserk," he murmured and she pulled away, he dropped his hand to the side of the tub.

"What?" she questioned, shaking her head confused and he smiled, amused. 

"Sleep with my brother, I want to have more than one heir and since I cannot provide that, I will command it of my brother," he said with a shrug of his naked shoulders.

"Why Hvitserk?" she questioned and his eyes rose to her.

"He threatens me the least," he answered and she sighed.

"I do not find attraction to Hvitserk," she responded and he kissed her hand.

"There does not need to be attraction to sleep with one, that has been proven over the many years of arranged marriages," he reminded. "I need more heirs and my brother is my closest relation," he said.

"Ivar, you ask too much of me," she said and he looked back at her.

"I ask nothing more of you than I should, Hvitserk is a virile and attentive lover I have heard, you will be pleasured well," he said and looked into the shadows, the expression of pain was clear. 

"I cannot betray you," she argued and he laughed.

"Little bird, you will not betray me, I ask it of you," he said. "Sleep with Hvitserk and give me heirs," he commanded and his eyes looked back at her, she sighed heavily. He reached out and stroked her face again. "Create us an empire," he demanded and she kissed his palm. 

"As you wish it, husband," she agreed and leaned down, he kissed her tenderly.


	32. The Journey To An Heir

Asa had downed as much mead as possible without making herself sick, she laid back on the bed she shared with Ivar and waited patiently. The discussion had been had between brothers and it was agreed that Hvitserk would lay with her, produce heirs for Vestfold. She closed her eyes and let her thoughts get lost to the drink. She looked up as the door creaked, Hvitserk entered with his eyes on her and shut the door behind him. The dim torch lights cast across his face as he made his way to the bed, drink in hand and he set it down on the table, still gazing at her.

"I feel as though this is a trap," Hvitserk said and Asa smiled, letting her head fall back.

"As do I," she replied. "I feel every touch, kiss and whatever is to come will be a strike against Ivar, thus a strike against myself," she sighed and looked to Hvitserk as he undressed. His back was riddled with both tattoo and scars alike, muscles flexed as he tossed the shirt to the side. He moved to face her and for a moment they silently sized each other up. 

"Are you nervous?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I am not nervous for the act, I am only nervous for the aftermath," she said and Hvitserk smirked, taking another gulp of his mead. "Are you nervous?" she asked, raising her eyebrows and he sighed.

"I am," he agreed, pushing the drink aside and walked to the bed, looking down at her.

"You are nervous of what your brother will do?" she asked and he shook his head, reaching out to stroke the fabric of her dress.

"No, I will go to Valhalla should it come to blows," he remarked and his brown eyes looked to her again. "I have not laid with one so beautiful that the gods themselves must have kissed her upon her birth," he complimented and she felt her heart beat quicken. He dropped to his hands, hanging over her and after a moment of holding her gaze, his lips pressed against hers. She let him kiss her, let his tongue push past her lips and let herself fall back, trying to change her mindset. Her thoughts floated to Jostein, to the way he looked at her from across the room and the way he would brush against her when no one watched, what his touch did to her. 

She wrapped her arms around Hvitserk's shoulders and pulled him closer before turning him on the bed, straddling his lap. She undid his breeches and unclasped her dress, tossing it to the side. She watched his eyes take in her naked form, enjoyed the wonder that filled them and with a few quick strokes, pushed his hard cock inside her. She groaned, tilting her head back and rested her hands on his strong thighs, pacing on him. He moaned, whimpered like a pup in his first throes of passion and his hips bucked upwards, it was clear he enjoyed this. She felt sweat bead on her body, felt the excitement rise in her belly and her thoughts remained with Jostein, the things she would allow him to do if he laid with her. She looked down at Hvitserk as she heard his pants become quicker, his moans louder and he slammed upwards into her, growling as he came deep inside her. 

"There's one for your brother," she murmured and slid off him, ignoring her needs. Hvitserk would not sate them and she was only bedding him for Ivar's need. "You may go," she dismissed with a wave of her hand and Hvitserk paused, not used to being sent from the bed so quickly. He retied his breeches and slid from the bed, grabbing hold of his shirt. He took the mead and drank from it, his eyes on Asa.

"May my seed find your womb," He offered, raising the cup and then left the room, left Asa to her tortured thoughts.


	33. Chapter 33

It was a ride from the village that caused her to be so bold, so daring. With Jostein behind her a few feet as usual, his eyes ever on the outline of the forest and watching for the dangers that may befall her, she turned her horse from the usual path.

"My Queen?" he asked, she heard the worry in his voice but only smiled over her shoulder at him.

"Come, Jostein, have you neve heard the fickle nature of a woman? I am bored of the same path every day," she replied and nodded to the front. "I wish to go see there, where I have not gone before," she explained and Jostein fell quiet, what more would he say? She was his Queen and what she wanted, he must attend to. She smiled to herself and continued forward, to the path she had ridden before. The path she had lied to Jostein but the path that would sate her needs. 

She dismounted at a grove of trees, letting her horse graze on the high grass and gazed around at the beauty of nature, hearing Jostein dismount behind her. 

"It is beautiful, my lady," he complimented standing beside her and she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Isn't it?" she asked and he nodded. "My husband pushes me into the bed of a man I do not desire to give him heirs," she said and felt Jostein's eyes upon her, she met them. It was clear to her then he knew of the arrangement but had said nothing, given nothing away. "You knew of this?" she asked and he shrugged with a nod.

"It is hard not to know when the village whispers about it," he replied and she sighed, shaking her head.

"The thing is, I feel like every liason is another trap by Ivar," she said.

"The King is very guarded," Jostein agreed.

"I know many of his secrets but I feel there are still some walls he retains," she murmured. "I do not find pleasure with Hvitserk, it is for loyalty to my husband that I sleep with him which sounds ironic but it is what he asks of me and what are we if not pawns in Ivar's war?" she asked with a shrug.

"You are more than that, my lady," He vowed and she looked to him, he quickly looked away. 

"It is funny though, Jostein," she began. "Though I lay with one man, another man is in my thoughts and another man brings me some semblance of pleasure," she said and his eyes flickered to her but quickly darted away. 

"These are secrets I do not need privvy to, my lady," he argued and she smiled.

"I would tell these to no one but the man that I dream of as I lay with Hvitserk," she answered, looking to the horizon and feeling Jostein's gaze on her, brave enough to stay as she met it. 

"My Queen?" he asked and she turned to face him, he stood inches above her. 

"Tell me, Jostein," she began and reached out to play with his decorated beard. "Do you not feel the need, the want for me as I do for you?" she asked and her eyes flicked to his, it was clear that he did. "That you do not wish to bend me over the table in the Great Hall and have your way with me?" she asked, teasing him with her bluntness and she saw the panic in his face. 

"My lady, I do not wish to take from the king that which is his," he dismissed and she dropped her hand to his chest, feeling the rock hard muscles beneath his clothes. 

"You take no more than I offer," she promised, stepping closer and he stared down his nose at her, watched as she stood on her toes to press her lips against his. After a moment, she felt his large arm wrap around her waist and pull her in, holding her close to his warm body. "It is your face I see, your lips that kiss my skin and your touch that caresses my body, Jostein," she murmured and felt him hold her closer, his lips trailed down her neck. "Do not fear my husband, what he does not know will not harm him and he all ready whores me out, what is one more?" she asked, he picked her up around his waist and carried her to the shade of the trees, laying her down gently. It was there he made love to her as though he had imagined this time and time again, his eyes never moving from hers as they became one. 

"What if I give you a child?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Ivar will not know whether it is yours or Hvitserk's," she said. "And you cannot tell me you will not have pleasure watching my belly swell with your child?" she asked and he growled, his pace quickening. "Calm yourself, Jostein, let us make this last for I do not know if it will happen again," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close, listening to his pants as he fucked her. She groaned, the pleasure building and she allowed herself release, allowed herself to take pleasure in this union. He released as deep inside her as he could and stayed there for many moments, his face buried in her neck. 

"I have dreamt of this for many days," he murmured and she smiled. "I have fucked many thralls to rid these thoughts but always they return, I cannot rid them," he sighed and pulled back, she let him kiss her. "And now that I have had you, they will only haunt me more," he muttered, rolling on his back and she laughed.

"We have had our time, let us cherish it," she said, taking his hand and holding tightly, he squeezed hers. She stared at the sky through the branches above their heads and prayed to the gods that they would allow her a child with the man she desired rather than the man she was commanded to lay with. Ivar would know no better and he would take pleasure in the child that would come from it, regardless.


	34. Chapter 34

Hvitserk hung above her, her eyes were closed, and he leaned down, kissing her.

"Look at me," he commanded, and her eyes fluttered open, she gazed at him. "You do not look at me when we lay together," he said, and she sighed.

"We are not lovers out of choice, Hvitserk," she reminded. "You are a means to an end," she stated and Hvitserk stared at her before pulling off. "What are you doing?" she demanded, sitting up on her elbows and looking at him as he began to dress.

"I cannot lay with you," he said.

"What?" she asked, incredously. "Why not?" she demanded, and he scoffed.

"You give me nothing, you act as though the sight of me is unbearable, I cannot lay with you," he said and left her speechless in bed. He sought Ivar and found him at last. "Brother!" he exclaimed, and Ivar looked up from his discussions, he dismissed the gathered men. "I cannot sleep with your wife any longer," Hvitserk said, pouring a cup of mead and shaking his head.

"Why not?" he asked, almost as surprised as Asa had been.

"She makes it impossible," he declared, and Ivar's eyebrows raised.

"Does she rebuke you?" he asked.

"To say the least," Hvitserk replied. "She does not look at me, she tells me I am a means to an end, she has no attraction for me," he said and looked around the hall. "I will instead seek the bed of a thrall," he said and downed his drink, rising from the table. Ivar stared after him and looked to his bedchamber, he sighed. He pulled himself up from the table and limped to the door, pushing it open. He found Asa seated up in bed, a cup in hand and she looked irritated. "Wife, I know it was not of your choosing, but you could have been a little kinder to my brother, he is doing us a favor," he said, and Asa looked at him.

"A favor? I believe we were doing him a favor," she argued. "He fathers a lineage of children that rule an empire, I do not see how he is doing anything for us," she said, and Ivar sighed, sitting down.

"My love, it pains me to know he shares your bed, but this makes it no easier for me," he said. "My brother is well desired within Kattegat," he said, and Asa shrugged.

"I do not find him attractive; I do not know what to tell him," she said and rose from the bed, Ivar gazed at her naked body as it was revealed from the fallen blankets. "He does not fuck me as you do, husband," she said, and Ivar continued to stare at her wearily as she knelt before him. "You are my king and my husband, I want no other man in my bed," she said, reaching up and stroking his face.

"I want heirs," he said firmly. "And I cannot give those to you, what else do you suggest?" he queried, and she sighed.

"You have an heir, Halfdan," she said, pulling herself from the floor and returning to bed, getting in bed.

"He is one child, my empire will require more," he pushed, and she sighed.

"So, you will make me unhappy to serve your needs?" she asked, and Ivar rolled his eyes.

"Asa, what do you wish for then? Which brother would satisfy you?" he asked, and she looked at him.

"You, Ivar," she stated, and he sighed again.

"Asa, I will have more heirs," he said and stood. "You will lay with my brother and you will not chase him from your bed," He commanded, limping from the room, and shutting the door behind him, Asa threw her cup at the door in response.

\-------------

Ivar's demands spurned her from Hvitserk's bed, she refused to lay with him and instead would seek solace with Jostein on their meanderings outside the village. He slept with her against his better judgement and it was not long before she recognized the signs of pregnancy, panicking. If she revealed her condition, Ivar would know she slept with someone else and demand to know who it was, putting Jostein in danger.

She found Hvitserk drinking in the hall, enjoying the celebration and the thrall on his lap. She sat across from him and he looked up at her, the smile faltering slightly.

"Queen Asa," he said, and she looked to the thrall, the woman quickly made herself scarce. "What is it that you need from me?" he asked, folding his arms on the table, and leaning forward.

"I have been wrong," she said and Hvitserk's eyebrows raised.

"Oh?" he asked.

"I have watched you with other women and I have felt jealousy," she said, and a smirk fell across his lips.

"Have you?" he asked.

"I have, I want you back in my bed and my bed only," she said, leaning forward and ran her fingers delicately over his arm, he watched her. "I want you between my legs and pleasuring me," she whispered and Hvitserk smiled.

"I do not need to be convinced," he said and rose from the table, following Asa into the bedchamber. She gave her best effort to shower him with adoration and passion, teaching him how she liked it. He laid on his back afterwards, gasping for air and shook his head with a smile. "I did not think you could be better, but you have proven me wrong," he sighed, and she smiled.

"Thank you," she replied, and he took her hand, kissing her knuckles.

"Ivar will have his army of children in very little time," he declared, and she smiled.

"And he will thank you," she promised.

\----------------

Jostein stood impatiently at the grove of trees, Asa had told him to wait for her there and he was growing concerned with how long she was taking. At last, he heard an approaching horse and he turned, she came into view. She dismounted, a smile on her face.

"Jostein, I have news," she said, and he gazed down at her. "I am with child," she announced, and he continued to stare at her, waiting. "With your child," she continued.

"You are sure?" he asked, and she nodded.

"It is why I have taking Hvitserk back into my bed, to avoid suspicion from Ivar," she said and Jostein pulled her into a kiss. He pulled away and knelt before her, kissing her stomach. She smiled down at him and he kissed her stomach again before looking up at her.

"I will protect you and our child until my dying breath," he swore, and she kissed his forehead.

"I have no doubt," she agreed, and he rose to his feet, kissing her again. They stayed in the grove of trees and returned to the village together, parting in the Great Hall. Jostein watched as she sat beside Ivar and whispered in his ear, he quickly looked at her. A smile on his face told Jostein she had announced the child and her husband was elated. He kissed her, a hand on her stomach and then turned to his brother, making the same announcement. He would have to become used to this, watching another man raising his child and loving the woman he desired most.


	35. Chapter 35

Asa walked in the woods by herself, she had left Jostein behind and tried to forget her problems. She was happy with this pregnany but still she felt betrayed by Ivar. He had demanded of her what she did not want to do and when she rebuked Hvitserk, he commanded her not to. She would have been pleased with Halfdan as heir and none else. A branch broke and she quickly looked behind her, surveying the trees. She saw no movement and after a moment, continued forward. She leaned down after a few steps, finding a flower of beauty and picked it, bringing it to her nose. she inhaled the scent and smiled.

"You shouldn't be in the woods alone, my Queen," Ivar whispered and wrapped a hand around her mouth, she felt her shoulders ease. "There are many strange men in these woods," he continued and dropped his hand, she turned to face him as he leaned against a tree with a smirk on his face.

"Then I am blessed to have been approached by such a handsome man," she said, setting down her basket and he gazed at her, the same little boy wonder that always filled his face when she approached him.

"Oh? Looks can be deceiving," he warned and she smiled, crawling over to him. She pressed her lips against his and pulled back while holding his gaze

"I enjoy danger with my men," she answered and he pulled her in for another kiss, a deeper one this time.

"Lay on your stomach, girl," he commanded with a fake snarl and she smiled, following orders. She felt his hand trail up the back of her leg, up her inner thigh and his fingers pushed inside of her, she moaned. "What a naughty woman to enjoy the touch of a stranger in the woods," he chastised and she smiled. She felt him move over her and after a moment, his cock pushed inside. She groaned and he grabbed her hair, pulling her head back. "What a little whore the king's wife is," he continued and she kissed him, he groaned into her lips. 

"Fuck me before we're found then," she whispered and he growled, continuing to fuck her. They panted as each neared their release and Asa was first, calling out his name as she came. Ivar followed, her name upon his lips and fell on top of her before rolling off. "My King, you fuck like the gods," she complimented, kissing him and he smiled."If women only knew what they were missing when they refused you," she murmured and laid her head on his chest, he stroked her hair. 

"I would never have fucked them to begin with, a god can only lay with a goddess," he vowed and she smiled. "I am sorry, Asa," he said quietly after many moments of silence.

"Sorry?" she asked, raising her head and looking at him.

"For forcing your coupling with Hvitserk," he explained and she smiled, shaking her head.

"Do not worry of it," she promised. "Though I do not enjoy it, I understand," she vowed and he pulled her down for a kiss.

"I pray the child you carry now will be as strong as their mother," he said and she smiled, laying her head back down.

\--------------

Asa returned with Ivar, both happy and pleasured. They entered the hall, Asa went to the bedchamber to clean herself up and Ivar filled his hunger with the meal provided to him. Asa was pulling on her new underdress when a knock came on the door and she paused.

"Yes?" she asked.

"It is Jostein, my lady," he spoke and she smiled, she knew he would be close by when she returned. She put on her dress and moved to the door, opening it. "You are well?" he asked, eyeing her face for harm and she laughed, nodding as she entered her room again. He followed and shut the door, she poured herself a cup of drink.

"I am fine, Jostein, I can protect myself to a point, you know," She reminded and he smiled, inclining his head.

"Of course, my lady," he agreed and she studied him as she sipped on her drink.

"You are a handsome man, Jostein," she stated and his eyebrows raised.

"Thank you, Queen Asa," he accepted.

"You must take a wife," she beckoned and he shook his head.

"No women meets my needs," he disregarded and she laughed.

"Oh come now, we have some of the finest women in the land and none of them meet your needs?" she teased and he shook his head

"No," he answered firmly and she sighed, moving closer to him.

"Jostein, if you remain unmarried it will seem suspicious and our relations will become revealed because of it," she stated and he gazed down his nose at her.

"So I am to marry to distract Ivar?" he asked and she shrugged. "It will complicate everything," he warned and she smiled.

"As though it is not complicated all ready," she laughed and kissed him quickly before moving across the room again. "It is decided, you are to marry the woman I choose and be happy," she announced, sitting herself down and he stared at her.

"You are to choose?" he asked and she nodded.

"I know you best, who better to make the pair?" she questioned and Jostein inclined his head.

"Yes, my Queen," he agreed and she smiled.

"It pains me as much as you, Jostein," she vowed and he gazed at her. "But it is to protect your child," she said, resting her hand on her stomach and his eyes fell to it, staring quietly

"Yes, my Queen," he said once more and both fell quiet, thinking of the child that now grew in her womb.


	36. Chapter 36

Jostein stood behind Asa at the feast the next night, he normally stood like a guard dog watching and waiting for any action to occur, though none ever did. Ivar sat at her side, a hand on her stomach and jovially speaking with his advisors. New entries passed through the door and Asa's eyes went to them. It was a group of women, average height and average looks, excluding one who tailed in the back. She stood slightly taller than the others, her long blonde hair grew past her shoulders and her sparkling blue eyes apparent from the distance.

"I will be right back, my love," she whispered to Ivar who removed his hand she rose from her seat, swiftly making her way across the hall. "I have not seen you before in Vestfold," she spoke boldly to the woman who looked at her startled and quickly inclined her head, recognizing the crown Ivar had given to Asa.

"I have only just arrived with my brother," she explained, her eyes never meeting Asa's.

"You are beautiful," Asa said and the woman's eyes rose.

"My lady, my beauty pales in comparison to yours," she murmured and Asa smiled, she enjoyed her.

"Come, I wish you to meet someone," she said, taking her hand and leading her across the hall, her eyes on Jostein. His eyes widened seeing the woman she dragged behind her and knowing why she brought her. "Jostein, this is," she began and looked at the woman who stared at Jostein in wonder.

"Oda," she spoke.

"Why don't you fetch her some drink?" Asa instructed and Jostein looked to her then back to Oda.

"Of course, my queen," he agreed and moved to Oda. Asa sat beside Ivar and watched with pleasure at the pairing of Jostein with Oda.

"What are you up to, wife?" Ivar asked, leaning in and Asa smiled.

"Helping Jostein get a woman," she answered and Ivar smiled, shaking his head.

"You will bring him trouble," he mused and sat back, continuing his conversation. Asa watched quietly as the girl did her best to make Jostein smile, she had to work hard for it but she finally was rewarded with it, a feeling Asa was all too familiar was. Jostein was a serious man and when he smiled at you, it was as though the sun poked from the clouds after a long rainy day. Then she did something Asa did not expect, she made him laugh and Asa quickly felt the pain of jealousy in her heart. She was carrying his child but at the same time was setting him up with another woman.

"Ivar," she whispered in her husband's ear and he glanced over at her but returned to his conversation. "I want you," she murmured and his head quickly swiveled back, he gazed at her. "Now," she demanded before rising and going to their bed. She dropped her dress to the floor and laid back in bed, waiting. Soon Ivar hobbled in and stopped seeing her sprawled out. "Bring your knife," she begged and he was quick, pulling his dagger from his belt. He moved to the bed, dropping his cane and crawling over the furs to reach her. She allowed him to do sorid things to her, slicing flesh and licking at her blood, he turned ravenous quickly. He was in charge and she was his play thing, just to forget the way Jostein looked at Oda. 


	37. Chapter 37

Asa woke the next morning to aching muscles and aching flesh. Ivar had carved his name on her upper shoulder at her request and it had stained the under dress she had put on. She rose slowly, pausing on the edge of the bed before sliding her shoes on and standing, she pulled her dress on. She moved across the cold room, glancing back at the sleeping Ivar and opening the door, she stopped quick at the presence of Jostein.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she entered the hall and took a cup, he poured her drink.

"This is where I belong,"he replied and she gazed at him as she drank, then looked around the room.

"And where is Oda?" She asked, her eyes returning to Jostein. He seemed amused by her almost, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"I do not know," he responded and she narrowed her eyes.

"Your queen demanded you drink with her last night, " she reminded and Jostein nodded.

"And I did, " he answered.

"The drink led to nothing else?" She asked and Jostein now outwardly smiled.

"Is this on the queens business?" He asked and again she narrowed her eyes at him.

"It is, " she retorted and he nodded.

"Very well, Oda and I did lay together but I did not share her bed much longer afterwards, " he announced and Asa took another long drink before setting her cup down.

"I'm going on a ride, " she stated and returned to her chamber, quietly taking her cloak. She marched through the hall and down to the stables, Jostein stood with two horses at the ready. "I did not invite you, " she warned, mounting swiftly and pushing her horse forward. She soon heard the hooves behind her and Jostein followed. She pressed her calves into the horse's sides and he went faster. As she broke free of the walls, she pushed her horse even faster and glanced over her shoulder, Jostein easily kept up.

They reached the grove of trees and she dismounted quickly, walking. Jostein dismounted before his horse stopped and walked after her.

"You cannot evade me, my queen, " he warned.

"I do not need you, I can protect myself well enough!"she retorted.

"Queen Asa!"he called but she would not stop. Suddenly she heard the sound of hooves and before she could look back, she was grabbed up. Jostein placed her firmly in front of him and took hold of his reins, pushing his horse to a canter.

"Let go of me, Jostein!" She warned.

"No, my lady, " he answered and though she struggled against him, he held firmly. At last he pulled back on the reins and dismounted, taking her with him. "Stop this, "he commanded and held to her arms, gazing in her eyes. "It was you who put me in her path, it was you who handed me the cup, " he reminded and was met with a sound slap, his blue eyes returned to her.

"I am your queen, " Asa said.

"And so I did your bidding, " he confronted.

"She made you laugh so quickly, " she said quietly and Jostein's expression changed to surprise.

'What?" He asked.

"When she spoke to you, she made you easily laugh, "Asa said.

"She made me laugh? I do not see the problem, " he said with a shake of his hand.

"You are not a mind quick to laughter but so swiftly she made you laugh, " she explained.

"She told me a joke, " Jostein said. "Am I not supposed to laugh at her jokes?" He asked, a tone of anger in his voice.

"Not that quickly, " she said and Jostein started at her silently.

"It was you who told me I must take a wife, it was you who told me we must hide this, " he stated and put his hand on her stomach. "I would have stayed at your side and never found another had you let me " he said.

"You deserve happiness, " she replied.

"I had it " he said.

"No, you had a woman you loved that you never could be with and a child you could never claim, that is not happiness, " she said.

"For me, any moment in your presence is happiness, "he stated and she gazed up at him. "I love you, Asa and Oda may be a good woman but she will never be you, " he promised.

"I was jealous, "she told and Jostein smiled.

"That is obvious, " he assured.

"Will you marry her?"she asked and Jostein now laughed, releasing her shoulders.

"I have only laid with her, my lady, not proposed marriage, " he said. "I see no future with her unless you ask me to, " he said.

"You allow me such governess over your life, " she mused and he nodded.

"It is you I allow to weave my fate, you carry my child and my devotion," he said, crossing his large arms and gazing down at her.

"I am sorry, " she said, resting a hand against the cheek she slapped and he smiled at her.

"Forgiven, " he responded as though it was always there, his forgiveness.

"Jostein," she began. "I cannot give you my entire devotion, I cannot promise you are the only man in my bed and I cannot give you a child to carry on your name but I love you, "she said.

"I know this and have never questioned it, "he agreed and she stood on her toes, kissing him.

"Marry her if she pleases you, Jostein. Marry her and have a legion of children, " she pushed and he smiled, kissing her.

"My lady, she is far too timid of a woman for me, " he told and Asa smiled.

"Find your Freyja then and marry her, " she urged.

"Whatever pleases my queen, "he said and she kissed him again. "For it she my life is devoted to, " he said. He pulled her closer as they kissed and their need grew quickly, stripping of their clothing. He laid her down on his cloak and gazed in her eyes as he pushed inside of her, she gasped happily. He kissed her lips, down her jaw and elicited little moans from her as he fucked her. "You are my one and only love, my lady, above all other women, you are held the highest, " he whispered in her ear. "I would march armies to Helheim if you commanded it of me, fight Odin himself to protect you, "he whispered and she groaned, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Never think I forsake you, my devotion is yours until my last breath, " he said. 

"Jostein," she begged and he pulled back, gazing at her. 

"I will give you twenty of my bastard children if it is to make you happy, " he promised and she pulled him to her lips. 

"I will take the one for now but I will take you always," she said and he smiled, kissing her as he continued to pace inside her. She pulled him down and held him close as he grunted, groaning as he came inside her. 

"I love you, my queen, "he murmured in her ear and she closed her eyes, feeling tears bite at them. She wanted him, always but she knew Ivar would kill him if he ever found out. She had to encourage a marriage, encourage him to start his own family and every child he had would break her heart. 


	38. Chapter 38

Jostein walked behind Asa as they entered the hall, garnering the attention of Ivar and he called out to Jostein, the man moved forward.

"You have not seen a day of battle in a year or more, Jostein," Ivar said. 

"No, my king," he agreed.

"Well we will change that, I know a man thirsts for blood and battle, not just following a skirt around the village," he said, his eyes moving to Asa. 

"Yes, my king," Jostein replied. 

"We leave on a raid tomorrow and you will join us," he declared. "And I will replace him, wife," he promised, looking to Asa. "Though I do not think you require the protection," he teased and she forced a smile.

"Thank you, husband," she said and sat beside him, Ivar placed his hand on her stomach again. 

"So go, prepare," Ivar dismissed and Jostein inclined his head, leaving the hall. "Frodi will stand in his place until he returns," he announced and a brunette man stepped forward. He was the same height as Jostein, handsome in his own way but had none of the allure of Jostein to Asa. He took position standing behind her and Asa did her best to ignore his presence. 

\--------

Asa stood outside the black smith, patiently waiting and keeping her eyes on her surroundings, hoping Ivar would not pass by. 

"My lady?" Jostein asked, stepping out of the building and she smiled. 

"Come," she instructed, leading him around the back of the building and he followed her. 

"Where is your guard?" he demanded, looking annoyed she had been left unprotected.

"I have evaded him, he is not as apt as you," she explained and pushed a wrapped object into his hands, he looked at her. "Please," she urged and he opened it. 

"A dagger?" he asked and she smiled.

"It may be your last line of defense," she said. "I have had it inscribed," she explained, showing the handle and he studied it. "With the rune of Algiz, so you will be protected and victorious, returning to see the birth of your first born," she said, holding his gaze and he leaned down, kissing her quickly. She pushed him away and looked around, finding no one. 

"Thank you, my lady," he said, slipping it back into its wrapping and she smiled at him before slipping away.


	39. Chapter 39

Ragnar had returned. He had never truly left the shores of Vestfold but instead ventured to the outskirts of the land, exploring what he may. His arrival brought hope to Asa and she welcomed him warmly on the steps of the hall.

"You are a happy sight," she murmured into his shoulder as she hugged him and he returned the embrace before parting. 

"What has happened?" he asked and she smiled, taking his hand to lead him inside. 

"Come, let us drink and eat, I will tell you over it," she beckoned and they found a seat, pouring themselves drinks. "Ivar has gone on another raid," she announced. "And left me here again, by myself," she said and Ragnar smiled.

"That is the way of our kind," He reminded and she nodded. 

"I know this but it is lonely here, I have hardly anything to do," she bemoaned and Ragnar shook his head.

"Would you rather be upon the battlefield, killing?" he asked and she laughed, shaking her head.

"I may have talent with the ax but I have no stomach for the blood it brings," she disagreed. "I fear it is my pregnancy that makes me so ill tempered," she said, resting a hand on her stomach and he looked to it.

"Another child, I thought Ivar would not have any?" he asked, his eyes raising to hers and she nodded.

"He would not," she agreed and Ragnar's eyebrows raised. "In truth, it is his brother Hvitserk's but he will raise it as his own," she said.

"Hvitserk? That is not the brother I thought he would choose," he mused and she smiled.

"He said Ubbe was too much a threat," she explained and Ragnar nodded.

"I can understand that, there has always been competition between the pair," he agreed.

"Tell me of your travels, Ragnar, take me beyond these walls that only seem to close in every day," she pleaded and he smiled, leaning into the table. He told her the tales of his travel, the people he met and the land he saw, it enthralled her. The way he spoke, the places he had seen and the people he encountered, it burned in her soul. "I am jealous," she said as he finished and he smiled, drinking from his cup. 

"What can I say? The gods bless me," he said with a shrug. "How long ago did my son leave?" he asked and Asa sighed.

"Though it seems like months, three days," she said.

"And all ready you pine for him? He is a lucky man," he teased with a wink of his eye and she rolled her eyes. "I am going to rest now but I will find you later, keep you company," he assured, patting her hand and rising from the table with his cup in hand, disappearing from the hall. 

\------------

Asa meandered down to the harbor, wanting the fresh sea air and stopped short, Ragnar slept on bags of grain that were to be shipped out. She smiled to herself and took a rock from the path, tossing it at him. It smacked him in the arm and he flinched but did not wake. She took another and by the third, an eye opened.

"You will have to do more than that to wake me," he taunted and she smiled, taking a bigger rock. She thrust it at him and it thudded beside him, he looked to it. "That could've killed me," he said, his eyes on her and she laughed, shaking her head as she moved closer.

"Nothing could harm the great Ragnar Lothbrok," she said and he rolled his eyes but sat up. 

"Why are you here?" he asked and she shrugged, gazing out at the sea. 

"The ocean calms me," she replied and he glanced over his shoulder.

"He will return," he promised and she looked down at him.

"I know, I do not fear that," she murmured and looked back to the ocean.

"I feel there is something more you do not share, Asa," he said, standing and she looked at him again, fear in her heart. 

"I do not know what you mean," she said with a shake of her head and Ragnar studied her quietly. 

"You have not pined for Ivar in this way before," he said. "You have missed him but not been so morose," he said and she laughed.

"When has Ragnar become so perceptive of a woman's feelings?" she needled and he shrugged.

"You still have not answered my question," he pushed and she sighed, looking back to the sea. 

"Ivar has taken my guard with him, I fear for his safety as well," she said and Ragnar's eyes would not leave her.

"So tell me, does my son father your child or does your guard?" Ragnar questioned and she quickly looked back to him, startled by his sight. 

"How can you accuse me of such a thing?" she asked and he shrugged.

"How can you not deny it?" he retorted and her eyes fell, she could not deny the truth to him. "How long has this gone on?" he asked, turning to face her head on.

"I do not count the months," she said. 

"Ivar does not know? He believes the child to be Hvitserk's," Ragnar said and she nodded. "You best pray he does not find the truth or your man will not hold onto his head," Ragnar warned.

"I know this but I cannot help the affections of my heart, Ivar pushes me into his brother's bed, what is it to lay with the man I care for and carry his child? It is what Ivar wants in the end," she said and Ragnar nodded. 

"It is a long, dark road to walk alone and we must take those we find along the way that show us affection, I do not deny you this," he said. "But keep it from my son, his affections for you make him insecure and he would not survive it," he said and she nodded.

"I do my best and it does not hinder my affections for him," she vowed and Ragnar gave a short nod before disappearing into the village, leaving her to take the sea breeze by herself.


	40. Chapter 40

Asa was buried in the fur on her bed, lost to sleep and dreaming of a wolf hunting her in the woods, she was the prey. He was close on her heels, she could hear his breathing and the fear in her heart soared through her body, she tripped over a root. 

"Tell me, what does my wife dream when I am far from her shores?" the wolf whispered but when she turned on her back, it was Ivar who hung above her. "Does she dream of her devoted husband or does she dream of her lover, the man she has betrayed him with?" he demanded and above his head, he raised an ax. She closed her eyes and put her hands up in defense, only to wake up. Her eyes opened but it was the same scene, only in her bed. Ivar stared down at her and she stared back, confused. Had he asked this question or had it been in her dream? 

"Ivar?" she breathed and he smiled.

"My Asa," he whispered and kissed her, she welcomed the embrace. He was not mad, the words were dream spoken and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "You looked so beautiful asleep, I did not want to wake you," he said and she kissed him once more.

"I am glad you did, I have missed you," she murmured, pushing him on his back and kissing his lips, his face. "Tell me husband, do you return to me victorious?" she asked, kissing his neck and he tilted his chin upwards to give her room. 

"I rode on the back of Odin, striking our enemy down," he stated and she smiled, beginning to untie his armor. She removed it from his chest and he breathed easier with it gone, she placed it gently on the floor. 

"What wounds does my warrior bring back to me?" she asked, pulling his shirt up and revealing his muscular stomach.

"There are none, I was untouched," he declared and she smiled, leaning down to kiss his stomach. 

"My brave warrior," she whispered, her fingers untying his breeches and looked up, he watched her with anticipation. The breeches were untied, parted and she carefully pulled out his semi-erect cock, licking it tenderly.

"Asa," he moaned, his hand gently on the back of her head but as her mouth wrapped around it, his hand became heavier. He pushed her down the entirety of his length and moaned as she took him in, eagerly. Perhaps it was guilt or perhaps it was desire, she allowed him to control her mouth. She met his gaze as he guided her mouth on and off him, growling in pleasure. "I would fight the army of Hel to return to your bed," he whispered and she groaned, causing him to moan with the vibrations. He came swiftly and down her throat, she swallowed as she pulled back. 

"Return to me safely, that is all I ask," she said and he smiled, his eyes half lidded. Soon he would fall asleep and she would cuddle into his side, happy to have the warmth in her bed. She moved his armor to the chair, removing his braces carefully and pulled the fur over his sleeping form, returning to her bed. She cuddled into his side and rested her head on his chest, listening to the calm heart beat. He would be the father of her child, though the child carried another's blood and he would want more afterwards, her thoughts wandered to Jostein. Had he survived and if so, was he wounded? Who would tend to him? Her eyes soon closed and she was lost again to the dream world.


	41. Chapter 41

She awoke earlier than Ivar, the sun had barely risen above the horizon and she slipped into her shoes, putting on her cloak. Quietly she made her way out of the room, through the hall and skirted around a sleeping Frodi. She moved out into the cold morning air and wound her way through the village, weaving her way through alleyways. She came upon the house Jostein shared with other soldiers, afforded to them by Ivar and knocked on the door, stepping back. She waited, she heard muttering and then the scrape of feet, the door opened. A tired Jostein stood in the doorway, gazing at her and she studied him quickly, no visible signs of wounds but his clothes could hide more.

"Queen Asa, it is early," he commented, rubbing an eye and looking out at the village.

"I need you to come with me," she instructed and he sighed but nodded, disappearing into the home for a moment. He came out with his cloak and ax, eyeing the surroundings. He followed her through the village and into the stables, following suit with his horse. They rode out the gates and into the wilds, taking their usual path. Coming to the grove of trees, she dismounted and Jostein followed. 

"Will you tell me now, my lady, why I have been dragged from my warm bed?" he asked and she was quick to kiss him, he did not pull away.

"I had to see that you were safe," she said and his blue eyes stared down at her, he stepped back.

"And as you can see, I am unharmed," he offered and she gazed at him, she circled him. He laughed and shook his head. "My queen, I am fine," he assured and she nodded, parting his cloak to inspect further. 

"I am satisfied," she agreed and he smiled, amused by her once more. "Your child knows their father is home," she said, resting her hands on her stomach and he looked down upon it, he at last put a hand out to it. He looked up at her surprised as he felt the kick and she smiled, resting her hand over his. "It is normal," she assured and he looked back to the bump.

"They are a strong little thing!" he exclaimed and she smiled.

"Like their father," she said and he smiled, it pained her to see the pride in his eyes. The pride that would never be brought into fruition because his child would be raised by another man. "Ragnar knows," she stated and his eyes flew to her face.

"Ragnar?" he breathed and she nodded. "Ragnar, as in Ragnar Lothbrok?" he demanded and she nodded again.

"He will not harm you, it is not his way," she vowed and Jostein shook his head.

"I fear what he whispers in his son's ear," he murmured, his hand dropping to his side.

"It is Ragnar, he says little," she said and Jostein gazed at her. 

"I have missed your beauty," he complimented and rested a hand on her cheek, she pushed into his palm.

"I have missed you," she replied and he leaned down, they kissed tenderly. He pulled her close, enclosing her in his cloak and she wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss. "Please," she begged and he held her gaze.

"Please what, my lady?" he teased.

"Take me, I have missed you in more ways than one," she whispered and he smiled, kissing her again. 

"Have you? Why has a Queen missed a lowly soldier like me?" he asked, pulling her legs up around his waist carefully and carrying her beneath the trees, a smile on his face.

"Shut your mouth before I regret this," she chided and he laughed, holding her against a large tree. He reached down, untying his breeches and brought her skirts up, sliding himself inside. He kissed her and she moaned into his lips, desperate to feel him as one with her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him close, panting as he fucked her. "Jostein," she murmuerd and he grunted, continuing his pace. 

"Tell me you have missed me, my lady, tell me you grew wet with the thought of my return," he demanded.

"I have, I have not been able to sleep many nights for the want of you," she replied and he growled in happiness, quickening his pace. "I have dreamed of you bending me over and fucking me like the whore I am for you," she breathed and he groaned, going at a rapid pace now. He cried out in pleasure as he came inside her and gasped for breath, slowly he lowered her to the ground. 

"Gods Asa," he inhaled and shook his head before putting himself back in his breeches. "They torture me with your presence, your existence," he muttered.

"Tortured? That is not the word I like to hear when a man speaks of me," she stated.

"I dreamt of you when you woke me, I was hard all ready before I even saw your face," he said and straightened his cloak. "No woman would have me because it would be your name I cry out as I fucked her," he said and moved closer, pressing his lips to hers with a hand on her stomach. "Now you carry my child? Asa, you are a torture like none other," he said with a shake of his head and she smiled.

"You should be glad I adore you then," she said and he smiled, kissing her once more. They parted hearing someone approaching and Asa bent down to fake that she had been picking flowers, Jostein stood afar from her. Ivar's chariot appeared around the corner and Asa stood, looking to him. "Husband!" she called out and Ivar glanced at Jostein.

"Where is Frodi?" he demanded.

"He was asleep, I did not wish to wake him," she replied and he nodded but still eyed Jostein wearily. "What are you doing awake so early?" she asked.

"I woke to an empty bed and thought I would join my wife on her early morning excursion, I have missed her," he announced and Asa smiled.

"That is kind of you, Jostein, you can return to the village," she instructed and inclined his head, mounting his horse. She moved to Ivar and stepped behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Let us ride then, husband," she whispered and he smiled, snapping the reins


	42. Chapter 42

"You toy with him," Ragnar spoke and she turned quickly, surprised by his presence.

"Toy with who?" she inquired.

"Choose one, Jostein, Ivar, Hvitserk," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "It does not matter, they are all pieces on your chess board," he answered and she rolled her eyes.

"Ragnar, while I value your advice, it is too late for it now," she replied, returning to her loom.

"Is it? You can still change the tides of time," he said, seating himself next to her. "After this child, have no further interaction with Jostein," he stated.

"Affairs of the heart are not a warrior's wisdom," she stated coldly.

"This will not work out the way you wish, Asa," he warned and she gazed at him. "I care for you, for Ivar and I do not want to see my history repeated," he told.

"Ivar wishes for a child and so I have given him one, I do not see what it matters," she said and Ragnar shook his head.

"He believes the child to be of his own blood, not of your lover's," he said.

"He need not ever know," she said and Ragnar smiled.

"You must beg the gods then that the child does not come out with any of their father's traits," he said and stood, leaving her alone. She turned back to her loom but quickly lost interest, her mind clouded now. 

\-------------

Asa gazed down at Ivar before leaning down and kissing him tenderly, he rested a hand on her arm. 

"Asa," he spoke as she parted and she smiled.

"Yes?" she asked and he looked at her, there was hesitation in his thoughts. "What is it Ivar?" she demanded.

"If you do not wish to lie with Hvitserk again, I will not command it," he said and she stared at him.

"What makes you say this?" she asked and he stroked his face.

"It was not right of me," he explained. "You have been nothing but a good and faithful wife, Halfdan is plenty of heir for me. I should have been satisfied but I was greedy," he stated and she laughed.

"You are no more greedy than the next king," she promised and he kissed her. "But I will take you up on that, Hvitserk was not my choice," she whispered. 

"Would you rather Ubbe?" he asked and she laughed, shaking her head.

"Ivar, why do you think I desire Ubbe so much?" she questioned.

"Every woman does," he answered and she smiled.

"No, I do not desire Ubbe, he is a good man but he is not one for me," she said. "Do you wish to have no more heirs after this one?" she asked, resting her hands on her stomach and Ivar gazed at it.

"I wish to have heirs only if you are willing to give them to me," he said.

"I wish to give you Valhalla itself, that is not the problem," she reminded and he smiled. 

"But what man would give them to us? What man would be willing to give up all rights to their own children?" he demanded. "Hvitserk only did it out of persuasion and even then, I am sure his patience would have worn out," he said. 

"Do you not wish to try? Tempt the gods?" she asked and Ivar smiled.

"You are too much like me, always pushing the gods," he said and she sucked on his thumb.

"Tell me you would not have fun trying?" she questioned and he smiled, watching her lips enclose around the tip of his thumb.

"That was never the question," he said, pulling her down on her stomach and crawling on top of her. "I very much enjoy trying with you," he whispered in her ear and she smiled into the fur. 

\-------------

There was an opportunity, the temptation was there but she worried if she was taking too much advantage, how far could she push Ivar? Jostein was her guard, a soldier and not of Ivar's blood, the children would truly be bastards. 

Jostein was leaned against the wall, drinking and talking with another soldier when Asa approached. The other soldier took notice and quickly stood tall, inclining his head. Jostein looked over his shoulder and followed suit.

"My Lady Asa, do you need something?" he asked and she smiled

"I wish to ride out," she explained.

"Frodi will be happy to take you," he encouraged and she looked over her shoulder, Frodi stood at Ivar's side but his eyes remained on Asa. 

"I do not want Frodi, I want you," she stated, her eyes returning to Jostein. "It is you that knows my ways best and I do not feel like dealing with Frodi tripping over himself," she declared and Jostein smiled as did the soldier behind him, it was well known of Frodi's clumsiness. 

"If my Queen wishes it," he agreed and gave a nod to his friend before setting down his cup, following Asa from the Great Hall. She mounted her horse quickly and was out of the stable before he was ready, he shouted out. She smiled to herself, he thrust himself up on the horse and trotted after her. "My lady!" he shouted but she leaned forward, holding to her horse's mane. The horse lengthened their stride and broke free of the wall, Asa smiled to herself again. Freedom. She rode down the path, veering off it suddenly and heard Jostein call out to her again. She ignored him still and guided her horse down to a brook that flowed between two meadows, slowing the horse down. She dismounted and waited impatiently for him, hearing the horse draw near. He came around the corner, his face full of anger and he dismounted without the horse stopping, storming over to her. "Asa!" he shouted, grabbing hold of her arm. "You will not do that to me again!" he commanded. 

"No?" she asked. "I think you forget I am queen," she chided.

"I do not care if you are Queen or not, you carry my child and will not put them in harm!" he exclaimed and she rolled her eyes.

"Jostein, I was never in harm," she dismissed and he grabbed her other arm firmly.

"Promise me this, Asa!" he demanded and she gazed in his eyes, it was evident she shouldn't argue with him any further.

"Yes, Jostein," she agreed and after a moment, he pulled her close to him pushing his lips on hers. It did not take long for her to be above him, riding his cock and his hands groping her large breasts, she moaned in pleasure. "Did you fear you would lose me?" she asked, gazing down at him.

"Yes," he replied and she smiled.

"Jostein, the fearsome guard, worried over his queen, how sweet," she teased and he squeezed her breasts hard, she growled in discomfort. 

"I am tired of this," he grunted, quickly maneuvering her to knees and hands, grabbing hold of her blonde braid. He slammed into her, tugging on her hair and she moaned in pleasure as he went. He grunted with one last thrust and came inside her before falling back on his ankles, catching his breath. "Gods know how many bastards I will put on you if we keep going like this," he muttered and she rolled on her back, smiling at him.

"Ivar wishes to try to have his own so you are welcome to it, he will think himself a god among gods," she mused.

"Is that not how you told me his last wife met her end? Lying to him?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Perhaps but it was he who pushed me into another's bed at first, so who is to blame here? I am not sure even Odin himself could decipher it," she discounted and sighed happily, standing up. "I wish to bathe," she demanded and removed her dress, her underdress. She went to the brook and began splashing water on herself, the water ran from a large river further up. It was crystal clear and cold, livening her mind. She looked up as she poured the water over herself and saw Jostein staring, she smiled. "If you enjoy what you see so much, come and fetch it!" she called out to him and with a smile, he rose to his feet. He removed his breeches as he walked, nearly tripping over them and she laughed before he grabbed hold of her, kissing her roughly. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer, closing her eyes at his warmth. 

Opening them, she saw the flash of someone running in the opposite direction and she gasped, throwing Jostein back.

"A spy!" she shouted, racing from the water and grabbing her dress, throwing it on. 

"What?" Jostein asked.

"A spy! From Ivar!" she retorted, pulling herself up on the horse and quickly turning it around, pushing it into a canter. Jostein was not far behind and soon Asa caught sight of the man, he peered back over his shoulder. He quickened his horse's pace realizing how close she was and Asa followed suit, panicking. She had to reach him before he reached the walls and be sure he could not tell his story.


	43. Chapter 43

He was still in her line of sight as she rode, her fingers wrapped tightly around the reins and fear pattering in her heart. She leaned forward but knew she would never catch up with him in time. She heard it, thought it to be a bug but when the rider fell from his horse, an arrow stuck out from his back. She looked over her shoulder and saw Jostein lowering his bow, she slowed her horse. She dismounted and nudged the scout over, he was dead. Jostein dismounted beside her and crouched down.

"You didn't have to kill him," she said and he stood, shrugging.

"You didn't want him telling Ivar," he said and she scoffed.

"Now he won't return and that will raise Ivar's suspicion even more," she replied and Jostein sighed, he lifted the dead scout over his shoulders.

"I find it very difficult to make you happy, my lady," He stated before walking to his horse and shoving the dead body on the back, mounting. "I'm going to go burn him, you do as you will," he dismissed and turned his horse, disappearing down the path. Asa sighed heavily and mounted her own horse, continuing back to the village. She dismounted in the stables before walking to the Great Hall where she found Ivar seated at his throne, a cup of mead in hand and his eyes on the bustling hall, he looked up as she approached. 

"Ah, my beautiful Queen," he commented, reaching out to take her hand and she gave it to him willingly. "Where have you been?" he asked, noticing her tousled hair and she glanced around the hall, eyeing his guard close by.

"Can we speak alone?" she asked and he peered at her but nodded, she led the way to their bedchamber. 

Jostein arrived in the hall a while later, shouts were coming from the bedchamber of Ivar and Asa. He poured himself mead and sat beside his friend, Sigurd. 

"What is going on?" he asked and Sigurd shook his head.

"They fight, as usual," he dismissed and Jostein nodded. "Where have you been friend?" he asked and Jostein shrugged.

"In the woods, hunting," he responded. "With no luck," he muttered and Sigurd smiled, slapping his back. 

"We can't have the gods blessing all the time, though you seem to have it more than others," he teased and Jostein rolled his eyes. Asa suddenly marched from the room, fury in her face and she didn't spare Jostein a single look as she passed, leaving the hall. Ivar appeared and yelled an order to Frodi who scrambled to his feet, racing after her. Ivar's eyes fell on Jostein and he stared at him for a moment, before returning to his room. Jostein felt the fear of gods in him, Ivar knew. 

\----------

Jostein was gone, Asa knew this but she didn't know where he had gone. She felt better not knowing but also wished he had let her know, she feared for him. It had become obvious to both of them that Ivar knew somehow and that he was trying to remove the problem. That was the entire argument between Ivar and Asa, she had accused him of his suspicions. Told him he had no right and that she had always been faithful. He responded that rumors flew through the village of her love affair with Jostein and people mocked him because of it. 

She sat at the harbor, listening to the bustle of the trader's and the waves, staring at the gulls that flew low over the water as they hunted. 

"My brother rages silently in the hall and you rage here in the harbor, what has happened to divide the great Queen and King?" Hvitserk asked, sitting beside her and she looked up, surprised. 

"Hvitserk," she murmured and looked back to the sea. "I do not care what Ivar rages for," she said and Hvitserk nodded.

"Neither do I honestly," he responded and offered her his cup of mead. "I only saw you sitting here and had to think of conversation," he said and she smiled. 

"Well I am glad to have your conversation then," she said and he smiled at her. She had found friendly affections for Hvitserk after their liaison, when both had realized that there was no true attraction. "I have heard rumor that you will return to Kattegat with Ragnar," she said and he nodded.

"It is the plan," he responded. "I miss the warmth of the hall, my brother though he tries, cannot see past his jealousy and greed," he said.

"I would have to agree though I love him," she said and he smiled. "I will miss the both of you,"

"Ragnar struggles to leave you but he knows Ivar does not trust him fully, neither me," he said.

"It is not that he does not trust you, it is that he is threatened by you," he said and Hvitserk laughed.

"Is that why he let me in his wife's bed? Father his heir?" he asked and Asa smiled at him, she was nearing the end of her pregnancy. Soon, the child of Jostein would be born and their father was nowhere to be found. "Promise me, Asa," Hvitserk and she looked at him. "Promise me that you will not let Ivar put out your fire," he said and she smiled.

"He cannot," she said and Hvitserk smiled, leaning closer to her. She leaned in as well and pressed her lips on his, they lingered for a moment. Though there was no attraction, both had formed a bond that would outlive either of them.


	44. Chapter 44

Asa entered the hall, her mind no more at ease than when she had left and her eyes fell on Ivar, his were already trained on her. She sighed and moved past him, without addressing him. She entered their bechamber and laid down on the bed, closing her eyes. She was tired, worried for Jostein and her back hurt from the weight of the baby. 

"Why do you ignore me?" Ivar's demanding tone came and she sighed, opening her eyes to stare at the ceiling. 

"Why do you doubt me?" she replied and he snorted, she propped herself on her elbows.

"Do not lie to me, Asa, I know your relationship with Jostein went deeper than guard and Queen," he muttered, she watched as he winced sitting down. 

"And this bothers you but it does not bother you to send me out to whore with your brother?" she asked and Ivar rolled his eyes.

"I have told you I regret this," he retorted and she laughed, laying back in bed, rolling on her side to face away from him. "It gave you no right to sleep with another," he responded.

"Ivar, what has happened has happened and that's the end of it," she said. "I am pregnant and you will have your heir, be glad," she grunted and Ivar fell silent, she closed her eyes again. Quickly his hand was over her mouth and a hand at her belly.

"Perhaps I should cut this bastard from your womb, deny it the first breath of life," he growled and she opened her eyes but did not react, Ivar thrived on reactions. "Is that what you want from me, Asa? Do you want me to lash out in anger over your liaison with your guard?" he demanded as he removed his hand.

"I want you to find peace with this, Ivar, it will bring you no good to hold on to this," she stated and he slithered away, she heard him crawl across the floor to exit the room. 

\------

Asa laid beneath the trees, watching as the branches danced in the afternoon sunlight and wrapped in a fur lined cloak Ivar had gifted her. She closed her eyes, finding calm with the warmth of the cloak and the cold of the air. She opened her eyes quickly hearing muffled footsteps and before she could react, Jostein came into view. He stared down at her, his familiar blue eyes and hard gaze. 

"You'll catch cold out here," he stated.

"I am dressed warmly," she retorted and he studied her outfit then nodded. "Where did you go off to?" she demanded.

"I had to leave before Ivar's wrath had me killed," He said and leaned against the tree. 

"You know my husband well," she answered and he smiled at her. "I missed you," she said and he gazed at her silently. 

"Did you?" he asked.

"I did," she replied. 

"You do not seem that saddened by my departure," he commented and she pulled herself up on her feet slowly, turning to face him. 

"No? Then perhaps I did not miss you," she said with a shrug. 

"When will you give birth?" he asked and she looked back at him, caught off guard.

"I do not know, soon I assume," she answered and he nodded, arms still crossed. "Will you return for your child's birth?" she asked.

"Though I cannot claim them, I will not miss it," he promised and she smiled. 

"I must return but take care of yourself, Jostein and I will be sure word is sent to you when the first pains of labor are felt," she said, holding his gaze for a moment, wanting to kiss him but thought better of it, mounting her horse with a gentle hand from him. 

"Do not put yourself in danger, my Queen," he said and kissed her hand before stepping back. She turned her horse to the path back to the village and with a final look at him, she pushed her horse forward.


	45. Chapter 45

Ivar was not kind to her that night in their lovemaking, he seemed to try relentlessly to take back his possession of her and claim her body for own while another man's child grew inside her womb. She allowed him his wrath, his redemption of her false betrayal and when it was done, she gazed at him. 

"Are you satisfied?" She questioned and he looked over at her. 

"What?" He asked, still catching his breath. 

"Are you satisfied with your tantrum?" She clarified and he rolled his eyes. 

"Fetch me water, wife," he demanded and she pulled herself from bed, pouring both a cup of water. She returned to bed, handing him his and replacing the furs over her. "I will never be satisfied until that guard is gone," he stated finally and she rolled her eyes, staring into the dim light. 

"He does not deserve death for my adoration," she said and looked to Ivar again as he pulled himself into a seated position. "I am Queen of Vestfold, where you are merely my husband and I allow you certain powers, " she reminded. 

"Perhaps it is not here i belong then, " he retorted. "Perhaps I should go and leave you to your precious guard, " he said with a snarl.

"Ivar," Asa began by he did not give her the opportunity to finish.

"Although, you would remember without my support you would not have a kingdom to rule," he warned and she looked at him. It was true, though she had killed the king before his arrival, without his men and his support, she would not have so peacefully retained power. 

"Yet you treat me as though you inherited this throne by blood, " she answered and he took a long drink from his cup in thought. 

"If I allowed my wife the dalliance of a lover such as your guard, I would be seen as weak and this child would become nothing more than a bastard, " he said. 

"So you will kill him instead, " she said and Ivar looked at her. Within his wrath, there was a softness, as though he understood why she took a lover as strong and passionate as Jostein.

"No, " he said. "But he will be married off and this child given to them to raise, " he said and she stared at him. 

"This is my child,"she said, placing her hand on her stomach. 

"No, Asa, this child will be born from your womb but the moment it takes its first breath, it will be his," he said. 

"This is beyond cruelty," she warned. 

"Perhaps but it is what must be done and Jostein's time in your life is over," he said. "They will leave our village and be afforded wealth to make their own way, " he dictated. "I am tired, " he said, placing his cup down and laying down. 

"I cannot do this, "she warned. 

"It is either this or the child will be left to exposure, " he said without opening his eyes and soon his gentle snoring filled the chamber. Asa stared at him then looked away, her child kicked and she closed her eyes. To meet them but to so quickly send them from her arms, it was an intolerable pain.


	46. Chapter 46

It was decided, Jostein would marry a woman named Liv, her husband recently had passed in battle and during the time she had been pregnant, losing the child at the shock of his death. None knew but her and Asa's own thrall of her miscarriage, it would be used to their advantage. When Asa delivered, the child would be smothered out of the hall and given to Jostein, along with Liv. The Queen would be said to suffer a miscarriage and the situation would be handled, Ivar satisfied. Asa knew the pains would come from losing her child not to death but to adoption but she also knew it was the best choice for her unborn baby. 

She sought the Seer's advice on the matter, not having to speak many words on the matter as the Seer was well aware and the Seer told her the Norns weaved the fates, yet thread was never permanent. It could be cut and rewoven. 

"It is not clear if the gods have changed your path but there is something new in the bones, I not think your ability to carry Ivar's child is so dismal now," she advised and Asa gazed at her.

"So I may yet carry his heir?" she asked and the Seer continued to study the bones.

"It is what I can understand," she said and Asa nodded.

"Then perhaps this shall not be as hard as it seems," she muttered, tossing coin to the Seer and rising from her chair, leaving. She traipsed up to the Great Hall and saw Ivar conversing with his guard, new missions. "I have spoken to the Seer," she interrupted as she sat beside him and he looked up, startled. 

"Have you?" he asked and she nodded, he dismissed the guard realizing she meant to speak longer. "What bones has she cast for you this time, wife?" he asked, turning to face her.

"I do not like how you mock me," she said tersely and he smiled.

"I apologize, please, tell me," he urged.

"She said our chance at an heir shared between our blood may not be lost," she said and Ivar's eyebrows raised.

"Did she not tell us that we would have no biological children?" he asked.

"She did but she said the Norns weave the fates, that thread is never permnant and can easily be cut, rewoven," she said and Ivar nodded, stroking his beard that had grown. 

"So you are saying you would be willing to try?" he asked.

"I will be without child, it would ease the pain," she remarked and Ivar glanced back at her.

"I will not deny you in bed, you know that but do not try to heal the loss of one child with the birth of another, it will not work," he vowed and she stared at him as he turned away from her. 

"Ivar, I am telling you there is a chance you could have an heir of your own blood and you act as though it is a task to take on," she stated and he laughed, shaking his head.

"No, my wife, you are never a task nor anything that comes from our lovemaking but I do not hold much hope, the gods have been fickle all my life," he murmured and she sighed, it was obvious he was hesitant to believe it could happen. "When this child is born, we will try and I will do my best to provide you with the child you so desire," he said, his gaze never returning to her.

========

Asa went into labor late one night, the pains lasted throughout the early morning and into the afternoon. At last, the cry of life broke through her chamber and quickly the child was swaddled, removed from their mother before she could look upon their face. Asa was bathed, put to bed and left to her misery, her sorrows. It was not until evening that Ivar appeared in the bed chamber, hesitant and with water for her.

"How do you feel?" he asked and she shrugged.

"As though my heart has been torn from my body," She answered and he gazed at her before offering the cup of water, she took it. 

"I am sorry, Asa," he said and she raised her eyes to him.

"It is not your fault," she said at last. "I had taken advantage of you, of what you were willing to offer and this is my punishment," she said and Ivar reached out, stroking her cheek. "What...what was it?" she asked and Ivar let his hand fall, he studied her for a moment.

"A boy," he replied and she nodded. "You seem to birth only boys," he said.

"It is good news for you then," she replied and returned the empty cup to him, he took it. "I wish to sleep," she spoke calmly and he nodded. He left her to rest and sat upon his throne, lost in thought. It would be a week or more before she would allow him back in their bed, allow him to touch her. Until then he would see to the handling of coin to Jostein and their departure, being sure it occurred. Asa did not need to have the pain of watching the boy grow and never be known as his mother.


	47. Chapter 47

Asa walked down to the shore, her morning ritual but her spirits were low, her womb empty. She gazed around at the children running through the village and smiled sadly to herself. Her own Halfdan was seated in the hall now with his nurse but she mourned the child she never met, the child ripped from her arms before she could even kiss his little forehead. She gazed at the water as it lapped on shore, the sun sparkled across the water and it warmed her bones, she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Asa?" a voice came and she turned, Jostein stood with a swaddled bundle in his arms. He was freshly married and a new father, he had many things to rejoice over in life. She gazed at the bundle, fear and excitement entered her heart. 

"Jostein, I do not think I have had a chance to congratulate you on your son," she said, trying to distance herself and he gazed at her for a moment, then started walking down. "Jostein," she pleaded and he stopped, still looking at her.

"You will not see our son?" he asked and she felt her heart break slightly hearing him claim the boy as theirs. 

"Once he took his first breath, he was no longer mine," she murmured, tears perking the corner of her eyes and Jostein looked down at the baby.

"There is no denying him as yours, Asa," he told and his crystal eyes met hers. "Do you not have any curiosity?" he asked and she laughed bitterly, shaking her head as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"By the gods, I have curiosity," she muttered. "But it is easier to let him go, to let you go if I do not see him," she explained and he looked back to the boy. 

"I love you still, Asa," he stated and she smiled sadly.

"Jostein, our time is done, the Norn have weaved separate fates for us and so we must part," she said and Jostein stood for a moment longer, she knew if she kissed him, he would not turn her away. 

"As you wish, my Queen," he said at last and turned, walking away from her. She watched him, tears quickly running down her face and she wiped at them hastily, her eyes caught sight of someone else watching her. Ivar stood far off, watching the scene and though he looked pleased she had rejected the opportunity to see her son, to embrace Jostein, there was also understanding what it took for her to do so. She turned back to the water and shook her head, it would never leave her. She would always wonder where her son was, how he grew and how he looked. 

\------

Ivar crept into the room late that night, Asa had eaten, sat with Halfdan and then retreated to bed, still morose. The dim torch light cast over her sleeping face and Ivar pulled himself on to the bed, over to her. He moved a hair from her face and stroked her cheek, she was beautiful. 

"Asa," he whispered and she murmured, she was still between the realms of sleep. "Asa," he whispered again and she turned her face towards him, blinking her eyes open. 

"Ivar?" she asked, confused. "What is it?" she questioned, worry entering her eyes.

"Asa, I am sorry you were given this decision," he said and she sighed. 

"It was you who gave it to me," she reminded and he smiled.

"It was you who made me," he offered and she sighed again, she knew it was true. "I know that you will always hold affections for Jostein, for your son and that if I was not here, if I had died in battle, he would be where I am now," he stated and Asa gazed at him quietly for a moment, then placed a hand on his bearded cheek.

"Ivar, you have always been the first in my heart," she said. "My wild boar, my guard wolf," she continued and moved upwards, kissing his lips. "But yes, you are right," she agreed and Ivar kissed her once more. 

"I love you, Asa," he whispered, burying his face into her neck and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, closing her eyes. 

"Ivar, my king," she murmured and he kissed her neck, his hands roaming her body. "Let us make legions of our own," she demanded and he pulled back, a smile on his face. 

"They will rule the world and our name will echo into time," he promised and she laughed, kissing him again. 

"Let us start with one," she said and he smiled.

"As you wish," he agreed and fell on his back, she moved over him. He watched with rapt fascination as she removed her under dress, revealing her naked body to him and he stared at her engorged breasts that leaked with milk, he flicked her nipple looking at her reaction. She winced but moaned in pleasure. He sat up and wrapped his lips around it, sucking. Warm milk seeped into his mouth and it was odd tasting at first, she wrapped her hand around his head as though she fed him. He pulled back and gazed at her in wonder. "You feed me as a mother feeds her child, you nourish me and make me a better man," he said, squeezing her breasts and milk squirted from them, he opened his mouth. 

"Take what you wish from me, for it is yours, Ivar," she promised and he growled, suckling from her breast again. It was no surprise to Asa he had this kink, his mother had been abusive and controlling, he sought a woman's love desperately. She reached between her legs, untying his pants and felt his cock harden, she pulled it out. Carefully she slid down his body and she knew his eyes were on her as she wrapped her mouth around him, he hissed in pleasure. 

"How long until I can plant my seed in your womb?" he pleaded and she smiled.

"Weeks," she replied and he growled, she quickened her pace. 

"It is too long," he grunted and shoved her head down his length, she choked on his cock. He came down her throat and she swallowed his seed, pulling off of him.

"I am sorry but I must heal," she said, wiping at her lips and he grabbed her boob again, she winced in pain. "Take another for the time," she offered and his eyes looked up to her. "Take another until I am healed and you can have me," she pushed and then fell silent, it was written on his face. "You have," she said and he quickly lowered his eyes, shame on his face. 

"I was lonely," he murmured and she shook her head.

"I thought you said I was your only?" she asked and his eyes darted back to hers.

"As you said to me before you took Jostein between your legs," he replied and she sighed, falling on her back. "Are you mad at me now?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No, you have done no worse then me," she replied. "I only wish you had told me," she said, her head turning to face him and he stroked her cheek. "Who is it? Do I know her?" she asked and Ivar shrugged.

"Oda," he replied and her eyebrows raised.

"Jostein's lover?" she asked and Ivar smiled.

"She tells me he hardly had her, called your name as he released and left her bed," he said. "She is hardly touched by him," he said and kissed her lips. "When you are healed, she will be no more and you will be my only again," he vowed, kissing her again. 

"May that day come quickly," she said, her eyes closing and he kissed her once more before laying down, pulling the furs over them.


	48. Chapter 48

Jostein had left the village with his new family and Asa did her best to put him in her past, out of her mind. Though her son lingered, she found it more simple every day to forget Jostein as Ivar's affection were draped on her like cloth and she couldn't help but wallow in them, so rare they had been for many days. At long last, Ivar could be still no more and began planning his next raid, seemingly anxious to head out.

"I might think you eager to rid of me, husband," she commented one night as he planned at the table, she sat in bed waiting on him and he glanced up, blinking after a moment.

"Asa, you know this is not true," he assured and his silver eyes returned to the map, continuing to study it. "I only wish to further our empire for our sons," he replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You plan more than one child then? You do truly test the gods," she said.

"Halfdan and the next I shall put in you," he explained and a warm smile filled her lips.

"It is nice to hear you claim Halfdan as your own," she said quietly and he sighed, glancing back at her again.

"I am raising him, it is me that will teach him the ax and bow, why should I not claim him as my own?" he demanded but stood, wincing in pain at the clutch of the braces. She watched with tenderness as he limped over to their bed, sitting down and began to undo them, breathing a sigh of relief when they were gone. He swung his legs over the bed and laid back in the pillows, she admired her husband. Though he be crippled, he was handsome and strong, braver than any other warrior she knew. "What is it now, wife?" he demanded, his eyes closed and his head tilted back. She ran her long fingers down his throat and he grunted in response, she placed a gentle kiss there.

"I only admire my husband," she replied and though she knew he tried to fight it, a smile glinted on his lips. 

"You want something," he stated and she laughed quietly, laying her head on his broad chest.

"No, I only want you," she answered and after a moment, Ivar wrapped his arm around her lovingly. She felt his lips against her head and smiled. Though he was there now in her arms, by morning light he would be gone and far from them.


	49. Chapter 49

They arrived in the night without warning, crawling and slithering like common pests. They had heard of the great Ivar Ragnarsson, their chief wished to garner fame from conquering him and claiming his village. Asa, nestled in bed beside Ivar, heard the commotion first and her eyes shot open. Screaming, far off but still she heard it. She sat up on an elbow and waited while holding her breath, again it came. 

"Ivar," she whispered, shaking him unceremoniously and he grunted in his sleep. "There is something happening in the village," she declared and Ivar's eyes opened, he looked over at her.

"What?" he demanded.

"Listen," she urged and both fell silent, listening to the night sounds. The screaming came again and Ivar was quick, quicker than most assumed he could be. He wrenched himself out of bed, tying on his braces with grunts of pain and stood shakily before getting his balance. He grabbed his shirt, throwing it over his body and his ax was in hand, he moved out the door. Asa, unable to be patient, dressed and was close behind him. 

"Go back to our room," he commanded but she only slowed her steps so he would not see her as he left the hall. She had an ax in hand, she crept to the porch to see and from there the night sky was ablaze with burning rooftops. Her eyes turned to Ivar who angrily made his way down the steps into the village, she knew his legs pained him and she knew that he would not let it stop him, regardless. They came into view like a herd of wild animals, flowing through the streets like water and swiftly meeting the weapons of Vestfold's men. Ivar had never been one to be caught off guard, he detested it in fact and had planned a night guard to prevent this sort of issue. His planning was what might have saved the village that night as there were ready weapons to meet the enemies and Asa watched in amazement as they struck down the enemy. 

There was one among the enemy that caught her attention, it was not his looks though they handsome, it was his height and his caliber of prowess with his weapon. He was clearly the chief and she watched as he fought, without fear. It was her attention on him that allowed the enemy to come so close to her, she had not seen them and when she did, it was far too late to run. She looked back to the chaos of battle, seeing Ivar fighting off three men of his own and then to the man that walked slowly towards her, a smile on his face that did not bring her comfort.

"Queen Asa of Vestfold, the legends of your beauty do not lie," he seethed and she stared at him quietly. He would rape her before he would kill her, this much she knew and he would take great pleasure in it. Not only was she well known for her beauty but she was the wife of the fearless Ivar Ragnarsson, to take her would bring glory to his name. She gripped her ax tightly, readying to use it but did not have the chance. The whistle of ax through air came to her ear seconds before the man grunted and his eyes widened, still on her. He fell forward and she stepped back to prevent being taken down with him. She looked up and saw Ivar had broken free of the others, he was moving towards her.

"I told you to go back to our chamber!" he roared, climbing the steps and wrenched the ax from the man's back. 

"I wished to help," she replied meekly, a mute point now.

"Then help by listening!" he screamed and turned back to the chaos, after a moment she slinked off to the chamber. The hall was safe, guarded and barricaded. She sat in bed and listened to the battle rage on outdoors. Ivar would not be pleased with her when he returned and she knew that she would have to ask his forgiveness, something she was not used to. 

Hours passed, the sound of battle began to ebb at last and she waited patiently. A heavy knock came on the hall doors and a muffled shout, she could not make it out. She walked to the doorway of the chamber and waited as the barricade was removed. The doors opened and Ivar stood, blood drenched. He shouted commands to the hall guards as he marched by, his ax gripped tightly in his hand and his eyes moved to the chamber, to her. She stepped back in the chamber, she feared him, he was intimidating in this moment and she did not wish to endure his wrath. 

"What were you thinking!" he demanded, placing his ax on the table and turning to her.

"I-" she began.

"You weren't! He could have killed you then and there Asa!" he shouted, grabbing a cup and the pitcher of ale. "He would have raped you before killing you though," he warned, his tone demeaning and his voice no less loud then before.

"I am sorry," she said quietly, her eyes lowering as did her head. 

"You may be able to wield an ax but battle is no place for you and you put myself in danger as well as yourself by doing that," he said, slamming the empty cup on the table after drinking and shook his head. He gazed at her, she dared not meet his eyes and at last a sigh broke from his lips, he sat in the chair. "Come and undo my braces," he demanded and she looked up, slowly moving towards him. She crouched before him, untying the braces and being very well aware of the cowering position in put her in. "If I had not seen him," he began and Asa removed one brace, she nodded. 

"I know, Ivar and I am sorry," she replied, with no sarcasm or impatience in her tone, she was truly sorry. 

"We have defeated them, they come from the North and sought to defeat me, to take our land," he said and shook his head. "They killed the wall guards with arrows shot from the forest, climbed the wall and entered our village," he said and she removed the second, laying them carefully down. She stepped back and waited patiently, she would not speak unless spoken to in this moment. "The forest will have to be cut back and the wall rethought," he muttered and then looked to her, studying her as though he was seeing her for the first time. "Come here," he commanded, reaching out a dirty hand and she moved forward, taking it. His hand was warm and rough, battle worn. "You are my Queen, many will seek to topple you as well as they looked to topple me," he explained. "You cannot put yourself in danger or it puts me in danger as I try to protect you, do you understand?" he asked and she nodded. "I need to be cleaned," he said, motioning to the sticky blood on his skin and the dirt, the wear of battle. 

"I will fetch water and cloth," She offered, moving from the room and found her items quickly, returning. She washed first his face, revealing the handsome features she so loved and when his face was cleaned, she kissed his lips. He closed his eyes and deepened the embrace, a hand gently behind her head. She parted and washed his neck, he raised his chin to give her room. She put the cloth back in the water, it became murky now and she moved her fingers down to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up over his head. He sat there half naked and his eyes on her unnervingly. She washed him lovingly, carefully and tenderly. 

"I love you, Asa and it was more out of fear than anger I yelled, I am sorry," he said and her eyes darted to his, she smiled.

"Please do not apologize, I was wrong and should have stayed where you told me," she dismissed and he grabbed her wrist as she moved to clean the cloth, she gazed at him.

"Yes, you should have," he agreed and reached a hand to stroke her cheek. "If he had done any of the things I knew he was wanted," he said and shook his head. 

"I know, Ivar and I am grateful you were there," she said and he pulled her down for another kiss, his touch was hungry. 

"I need you, Asa," he breathed, his lips inches from hers and she felt her need fill her body, she needed him. 

"Come," she instructed, moving to the bed and watched as he crawled over, pulling himself in. She helped him in and he rested against the wall, his eyes on her. She removed his boots, his pants and drew the fur over him. She stepped back and removed her dress in his admiring view. She moved to her side of the bed, crawling over to him and his hungry eyes watched, as though he prepared for a feast. Before she could reach him, he pushed himself down on his back and she stared at him. 

"Climb over me," he demanded and motioned to her, she went to straddle his torso. "No," he said, slapping her bare ass and pushing her upwards. She shuffled her body upwards until her cunt hung over his face and she gazed down at him, his eyes on her. His tongue flicked out like the snake he imitated while crawling and she quickly shut her eyes, moaning. "Look at me," he commanded and she struggled as his tongue continued to devour her, but forced them open. She gazed down at him as he licked, sucked and brought her worlds of pleasure with his mouth. The mouth that hours earlier had yelled and chastised her. His eyes stared into hers, never wavering and she knew the pleasure he took from watching her struggle to keep hers open. He pushed her off his mouth and onto the bed, rolling on his side. He pushed his fingers into her pussy, she cried out in pain as well as pleasure as she was on the tail end of mending but he was knowledgeable, he soon brought more pleasure than pain. His tongue returned and he worked her in ways she hadn't known before,as though he had been keeping these talents for this moment. She felt her pleasure building, struggled with it but could fight it no longer and loudly announced her release, Ivar swiftly removed his fingers. She looked at him and he was smiling as he looked between her legs. He lifted his fingers to his lips and sucked on them hungrily.

"Why did you remove your fingers?" she asked and he grinned, he took her hand. He pulled it down to between her legs and she felt warmth on the sheets, wetness. "Did I wet?" she asked, shocked and he shook his head.

"No, you released much as I do," he explained and she stared at him as his head sunk between her legs, licking at her thighs as though he could not get enough of her juices. He crawled over her and she held his gaze. "Will you release me?" he asked and she nodded, there was no need to ask. He rolled off of her and she moved on to her stomach, knowing his favorite position. He hissed in verbal pleasure and brought himself over her, grabbing her neck. She felt him guide his cock inside, gently pacing at first so not to tear and then his grip tightened as his pace quickened, he grunted in pleasure with each thrust. She closed her eyes as he fucked her, the pleasure of his controlling hand around her throat and the pleasure of him inside her brought on another release, she cried out with it. He growled as he released inside her, being sure to bury his cock deep within and let his seed spurt into her. He remained for a few moments, catching his breath and then fell to his back, sighing happily. "May we have made a child, a child created from blood and battle," he muttered and she smiled as he threw his arm over his eyes, tired from the night. She drew the fur over him again and rose from the bed to find a cover for the wet area, crawling back in bed having found it. He reached his arm out to her and pulled her to his side, tightly holding her as though he feared her being taken. 

"I love you, Ivar," she whispered and he grunted in response, too tired to verbalize it.


End file.
